Neodimension Kamen Rider SEGA
by KKD Silver
Summary: *SEGA Remake/Reboot* Many years ago, the goddesses from the Hyperdimension were forced to flee their world, and came to ours, creating video games as we know them. Years later in the present, new warriors are chosen to taken on the roles of Neptune-tachi's knights, and help them protect the world as the Gaming Riders, led by the one and only, Kamen Rider SEGA.
1. Level 1

**KKD: And after a long break, and plenty of time to think, for the fourth time, here is my first ORIGINAL Kamen Rider! But this time, I'm not doing it alone. With help from the entire crew of Team Toku Sonic (sorta), I'm gonna make sure this project doesn't fade from existence like the others. And with me today, is one of my crew.**

**SilverariaMaximum: Alright! Let's do this! LERRROOY JENKIIIIINS! XD**

**KKD: -_-" ...Really? That ol' internet meme? It's been ages since I heard that. Is that even relevant anymore?**

**Silver: *shrugs* I just love being random, despite the fact that I will never be as random as FAIZing Pinkie Pie! XD Speaking of which, there is some relevance to her, but first, I should introduce myself. The name's Silver, AKA Toku #7/Nanagou, and I'm the newest member to the team. Glad to be here.**

**KKD: For those of you who don't know, he's been my kouhai for some time; we've worked on some projects together, often teaming up with our Toku#5/Gougou, Pikatwig. But regardless, I hope you guys are itching for more SEGA, because today, you're gonna get your wish for more granted. Ladies and Gentlemen, take your seats, for today, the Game begins anew! Cue the discla-!**

**Silver: Wait! Before we do that, I would like to mention that this will be paired up as a Super Hero Time with another of Toku Sonic's projects, Toa Sentai Mataranger, as well as sharing the same universe with said fanfic and our magical girl-style MLP fanfiction, Yujo no… something… how do you pronounce that, Sempai?**

**KKD: ...eiendesu. And by the way, originally Mataranger was going to be a solo project, but any help would be appreciated. Also, if people read Mataranger first, they would've known about this being paired with it already, Kouhai.**

**Silver: Oh. Okay, then. Still learning Japanese still. Need to watch more anime… Anyway, it's time to get your Game On! *hears crickets chirping* Oh, come on! It fits the theme of this Rider Series! So sue me. *somehow suddenly ends up in Phoenix Wright's court with Phoenix defending him for copyright infringement* O.O**

**KKD: You shouldn't have said that literally. Besides, you should know the Sentai is always aired before the Riders these days. *court vanishes***

**Silver: I know that the Sentai comes first. I was talking about my Japanese. -_-**

**KKD: In any case, we have a story to get to, and I am NOT about to let our fans wait a second longer. CUE THE DISCLAIMERS!**

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

**KKD: And now we're set to let the games begin. Okay viewers, PRESS START!**

**Silver: Alright, let's do this. it's game time!**

* * *

_Years in the past, around 13 years prior, the warriors of Neptune finally met their end__…_

A young woman looked around the battlefield, as many white colored Kamen Riders with various accents, all themed after iPhone with their visors being rectangles, lay on the ground, unable to stand up against her might as she held two large swords in hand. She was slowly panting, the battle taken a lot out of her, as she looked around the battle.

"Damn…" she gasped for breath, "This human body can't take too much punishment… but I can't die now. Akio needs my help…" Struggling, she ran forward until she looked over to see a blue armored rider facing one on one against a strange bug-like enemy, who continued to send out strange wave beams at him.

"Ha! You really think that'll stop me, Galaga CPU! I won't let anything happen to my Goddess. Now die!" the rider shouted, blocking a bite attack with his sword.

However, the creature was proving too powerful for the rider as it bit the sword in half before attacking him with a punch so hard, his armor cracked, a sky blue eye visible under one of the broken green lenses, and the rider was thrown across the ground, landing with a sickening thud.

"Akio!" the woman shouted, running over to the rider, "Are you alright?"

The rider coughed slowly, sitting up, but smiled underneath his helmet. "Trust me. It'll take more than a punch to take me down… but this CPU Kaijin is stronger than the others… there's only one chance…"

"Wait… you don't mean…?" the woman gawked, realizing what the rider meant as he stood up, his blue armor beginning to glow.

"Neptune… if I don't make it… I want you to know that it's been an honor serving you…" With that, the blue rider ran forth into the Kaijin before a bright light emitted from his armor before the area exploded, Neptune being pushed back by the blast.

When the smoke cleared, Neptune coughed as she found the epicenter of the blast, but found there was nothing there… nothing but a damaged SEGA Dreamcast that looked like a portable CD player.

"...I guess he was loyal… but not loyal enough to help restore my powers…" Neptune sighed looking up into the sky, with only a couple tears falling from her face as she thought of the rider who had fallen… all to defend her.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, the light shines on a young teen, Takeshi Narumi, as the camera pans to show half his face before he smiles at the camera, as the scene shifts to show him transformed as SEGA in that position, before showing Kamen Riders Nintendo, Playstation, and Xbox one by one, before the opening caption appears***

**Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu** **(**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***This moment showed Takeshi and Neptune messing around on their laptops and later games, with Takeshi's SEGADriver in the background.***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Luna and Noire are then seen looking over their work and reacting to something as we then see images of the multiple weapons that could be used.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI-** **(**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Blanc and Eiji are then seen working before gasping when some kaijn appeared.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***During this, Saki and Vert are seen relaxing before smiling at the camera.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Here, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom are seen hanging out as for a brief second we see the kaijin of this story, with the leaders briefly seen, most notably Arfoire and Pirachu.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***We turn our attention to the friends of the goddess CPUs, Histoire and more before the four Gaming Riders, Takeshi, Luna, Eiji, and Saki appear before the screen with their belt ready, and transformed witht the call of henshin.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***Next, the henshin processes of Neptune-tachi and the Gaming Riders are seen.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Transformations complete, we see the heroic CPUs and Gaming Riders battle it out with the corrupted CPUs and other monsters.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***We then see the aforementioned heroes and heroines execute their finishers.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***The eight return to normal before looking up to the skies of Earth, that quickly changes to that of Gamindustri, and smiled/smirked ready for the adventures ahead. The scene then shifts to the title screen***

* * *

**Level 1: SEGA's New Game**

**=13 Years later…=**

In Japan, it was another hectic day at Tomodachi Academy. Students were rushing around left and right to get to their classes. In one of these rooms, we find one student in the local uniform; he had a strange head of blue hair, green eyes, and was currently on the computer, looking up information on various SEGA franchises.

"Man… so much potential… why'd SEGA have to drop out of the console run?" he wondered.

Suddenly, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. The teen looked up to see a boy about his age wearing a red and silver jacket with a gray T-shirt and black jeans, with some sort of red and silver belt, which Takeshi recognized as the Double Driver from Kamen Rider W. The boy had crimson red hair atop his head with a gold streak in it, with anime-style goggles fitting up there as well, as he smirked at Takeshi.

"Dude, don't tell me you're worrying yourself about the whole SEGA thing again, are you?" the boy asked.

"What if I am? Also, aren't you worried about getting caught out of uniform again? It isn't casual Friday," Takeshi sighed.

"Hey, they don't enforce these kind of rules in America, Take. Plus, I like this outfit. It's my image. Anyways, Sonic is still doing just fine now that Nintendo and Sega teamed up and stuff. Seriously, Nintendo's been saving a lot of franchises from despair lately, like Kamen Rider Wizard!" the teen, Kai, smiled as his best friend just sighed.

"I get it, on all those accounts," Takeshi replied, "It's just SEGA had so much potential to keep up with the console wars of now, why'd they end it so soon? ...That, and somehow… I'm kinda bored..."

"Well, Sony and Microsoft kinda put the pressure on SEGA around 2001… I never really liked Sony, anyways…" Kai sighed, before turning his attention to a girl across from them who was reading a book and being silent. She had lavender hair with a pink and purple stripe down her hair and was wearing a uniform similar to Takeshi, only for girls. "Hey, who's that chick? I've never seen her around…"

"Not sure… never seen her that much myself… must be in another class," Takeshi shrugged before the bell rang, "Well, time for another boring day of school," he sighed, closing his laptop. "By the way, Kai, where's your sister, Kassie?"

"She's still being a stick-in-the-mud going to classes early. Anyways, I think I'm gonna go talk to the new girl real quick. See if I can make friends with her. See ya in class!" Kai stated before running off to talk to the girl. Though, from what Takeshi could see, it'd be really hard to make friends with her, even for someone like Kai.

"It's not gonna be as easy as when you made friends with Momo, that's for sure…" Takeshi sighed as he began to walk to class.

* * *

Later on after school, Takeshi walked down the street along with Kai and a girl who looked a bit like Kai only female as well as having blond hair with cyan streaks in it. She also wore a female school uniform.

"Man, things in town are so boring. I wish there was some sort of fair or video game convention here or something…" Kai sighed as the three walked down the street.

"Too bad there's none scheduled for months," Takeshi sighed as they were just walking around town, looking for something that would catch their interests.

The girl just rolled her eyes and sighed. "You guys need to look around at how beautiful the city is for once. Seriously, all you guys care about is your video games and anime…"

"Hey, it's not like we don't pay attention, Kassie," Kai replied to his sister, "but, it would be cool if things were like in the video games we play…"

Kassie, her full name being Kasumi, sighed, "Well, it's not like a meteor full of aliens is gonna fall out of the sky, if that's what you're thinking…"

"I doubt that," Takeshi sighed as they stopped in front of a Gamestop, "Okay, I'll be browsing through for any new SEGA games. Would either of you care to join me?"

"Why just SEGA? I mean, I like Sonic as much as the next guy, Take, but I think you may need to widen your library a bit," Kai stated bluntly.

"Hey, I can't help it; SEGA's my favorite game company. And look who's talking, Mr. Steamer. I don't consider anyone playing on a computer to actually be a real gamer; it's either the console or handheld; I leave the computers for research and other personal interests unless they are point & clicks," Takeshi countered.

"Hey, don't you be insulting the Steam, man! Plus, there are Sega games on Steam that you could purchase as well, you know." Kai retorted.

"Again, either the consoles or no games for me. I can never get used to using a keyboard for games like that!"

"My god, you two are such nerds," Kasumi groaned, eying the two with annoyance, "Either way, I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm. I'll see you two later…"

Kai then looked at his watch. "Oh yeah! Some of the guys and I are doing a League of Legends players session. See ya back at the dorm, bud!" Kai shouted as he ran off.

"...Fine," Takeshi sighed as he walked into the Gamestop. "Hey Ralph. How's it going?" he greeted as he walked in.

"Oh, hey, Takeshi. Not much has been happening lately. Haven't got too many customers. Let me guess, looking for the next SEGA game? Like that Sonic Lost World?" Ralph asked from behind the counter.

The man, who looked to be in his early thirties, still young but a bit older, then pulled out a video game from behind the counter, which showed a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog as he faced off against the Deadly Six.

"Just got a new shipment of the game in today," Ralph stated, "I'll even give it to you for 5% off since you're a usual customer."

"You really don't have to do that, Ralph. I'm willing to pay full price," Takeshi replied, a bit flattered that Ralph was so friendly as to give him a discount.

"No no, I insist, you're always willing to buy the actual hard copies of the games, something a lot of newer gamers just don't even think of doing," Ralph pointed out.

"Yea… I guess I'm one of those old-school guys who prefers to get the physical copy of a game rather than download. Plus, I do get nervous at times due to the potential of losing the game if downloaded wirelessly," Takeshi shrugged, pulling out his wallet, "I don't even understand why Kai does that…"

"Don't look at me; it's just how gamers of today seem to work," Ralph responded.

As Takeshi finished paying for his game, he took one final wave to Ralph before going out the doors. However, Takeshi blinked. He came out of the Gamestop with the game when suddenly some chick with long purple hair, black gamepad hairclips, and a black summer coat landed from the sky and on a car, putting a hole through it.

"Whoa! What the?! Miss, Are you alright?" Takeshi asked, dropping his game to help the chick up to her feet.

"...Oi Kid, you better stay close to me…" she said as she lifted her hands and suddenly two large swords appeared in her hands.

"Why? What's going on?" Takeshi asked until they both looked and what they saw made Takeshi gasp. "What the heck are _those _guys?!"

They were some kind of strange armored figures looking sorta like stormtroopers from Star Wars but with designs that looked sorta like an iPhone, each one having a different colored stripe on their sleeves.

"You there! Boy behind the woman. Step away and you won't get hurt," the one leading this strange group ordered Takeshi.

"Miss… what's going on here? And who are these freaks?" Takeshi whispered to the woman.

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." she smiled.

"I'll take your word and assume these guys are trouble then," Takeshi replied, wanting to play it safe.

"Dude, its a joke," she chuckled as she pushed him aside,"Stand back. I got this." As she said that, she made two large swords appear in her hands. The swords were impossibly big, about the same length as half her body at least. With that, she charged, the stormtrooper freaks firing at her with strange iPhone-themed pistols, yet the blasts missed her mostly before she charged up and slashed at them with her two swords.

"Wow… she's good," Takeshi noticed until the chick was kicked in the gut, forcing her onto the ground and dropping one of her swords.

"Oh no… now what?" Takeshi wondered, in a bit of a panic before seeing the sword had fallen right at his feet. He picked it up, the blade somehow feeling very light yet strong, and he held it before staring down at the one stormtrooper who was walking closer towards the chick.

"HEY, UGLY! HANDS OFF!" he shouted, rushing over, and slashing the grunt, surprising the girl with how he was able to handle her own blade, and with little to no training it seemed judging by how he wielded it.

"...Not bad." She admitted.

* * *

"Well that's all of them." the girl smirked as the Troopers ran off.

"Okay. Here," Takeshi replied, handing the girl her sword back, "Now that I helped you fend them off, could you please explain to me what the hell just happened?"

"No," she said as the swords vanished.

"Okay, seriously! I helped save your life from those freaks, risking my own hide, and you're just gonna walk away? Could you at least tell me who I managed to help? As in, who the heck you are?" Takeshi demanded, obviously getting fed up with this girl's attitude towards him.

"Well if you pass her quota you can call me… 'Boss'. See you soon, Takeshi Narumi… I'll be borrowing this as well." she smiled holding up his copy of Sonic Lost World before she ran off.

"What?! Hey wait a minute! Come ba- and she's gone. Man… 'Boss'? And who the heck was she talking about? ...That girl is just plain confusing," Takeshi admitted, "Not to mention, she took my copy of Sonic Lost World."

* * *

Takeshi sighed as he walked into his dorm. It was a simple dorm, consisting of a bunk bed on one side and a whole bunch of gaming consoles and a desk for schoolwork on the other. Sitting in one of the chairs at the workdesk was Kai with a black headset on while he played a game on his laptop.

"Okay, guys. Circle around the other side of the rift. I'll go mid-lane and we'll trap their champions between us," Kai stated, strategizing to his League of Legends group.

"Oi vey," Takeshi sighed, walking over to his TV set and turning it on before browsing through his selection of games, most of them being old games made by SEGA. Kai looked over at his friend and smiled.

"Yo, Take. How'd your trip to Gamestop go?" Kai asked, before paying attention back to his game, "No, guys! Don't let him go like tha- Awh! They destroyed our base…"

"Would you believe that once I purchased Sonic Lost World, I had to help some purple-haired woman fight off these crazy iPhone-themed armored dudes, and she ran off with my copy, saying something about me calling her 'Boss'?" Takeshi asked as he pulled out a copy of Sonic Heroes for the Xbox.

Kai turned around and smirked. "I'd say you've been watching too much Kamen Rider, and trust me…" he stated as he pointed to the massive array of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai stuff in the closet, "I know Kamen Rider."

"I'm aware of that, but I am not joking, man! I mean… look at my jacket!" Takeshi responded, showing some scorch marks and slash marks from the attacks sent at him by the troopers who attacked him and the purple-haired woman.

Kai took off his headphones in surprise. "Dude, you look awful. It's like you got your clothes sent through a fire. Or through a sawmill. Or through a flaming sawmill!"

"...Really? I was attacked, man!" Takeshi responded, throwing his jacket onto the ground. "How could I end up with this in a sawmill set on fire?!"

"You mean flaming sawmill…" Kai corrected.

"It's the same thing! Besides, the blasts and slashes are too precise!" Takeshi countered, showing him the marks on his jacket.

Kai shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe it was just a rabid raccoon that attacked you and you were hallucinating about the whole thing…"

"No way man; feel it! It's too real to be an illusion!" Takeshi responded as the TV suddenly shifted to show a news broadcast, which featured what happened with Takeshi earlier. "See?! That's what happened, man!"

Kai looked at the screen with surprise. "My God, you're right! Take… you never told me you were a Kamen Rider!" Kai shouted, causing Takeshi to facepalm.

"I'm not. I never transformed and I don't have a belt. I was fighting _against_ those Riders, not to mention, this is a news broadcast, not a Tokusatsu!" Takeshi responded.

"Hmmm… they kinda look like Riotroopers to me…" Kai stated.

"But they had a theme that reminded me of an iPhone," Takeshi added.

"iPhone Riotroopers… maybe Smart Brain owns Apple or something…"

Takeshi facepalmed before laying down on the bottom bunk. "Forget it! I'm going to bed…"

"G'night, dude! Hopefully this whole rider mystery gets handled soon enough…" Kai replied before getting back into another game, "Hey, guys. I'm back. Sorry, my roommate just got back. He fought off some funky looking Riotroopers. No really!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a house across town, a girl with sandy brown hair, and dull blue eyes lazed around on the couch in her white and red dress with light blue ruffles, and a big white cap that resembled a beret. She watched the news, showing the same broadcast Takeshi and Kai saw, as she saw a familiar face on TV and frowned.

"...Neptune, that baka. Still fighting even when she's human...and she got another new knight." she groaned.

"I dunno, Blanc. From what you told me about her and how she picks her knights, she may have only just met the guy," a male voice informed as a caucasian man with brown eyes and hair walked in, his hair being under a yellow cap with a purple W on it, a black shirt, shorts, and pink shoes of all things.

"She's not taking care of herself. She could have an army with her, but she still refuses to leave the fighting to her knights and us. It's seriously been 13 years since the last one!" she frowned.

"Well, she just can't help it. Sounds like she's craving a lot of action," the man figured, looking at an old white and red mobile Famicom system.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Sometimes," the man nodded.

"Well, I stop you from fighting for a reason...I want you to stay alive." she blushed.

"...You know you don't have to worry too much about me, Blanc-sama. I've been your most loyal knight since the 80s, even if I stopped and you replaced me since," the man replied, "...Guess I should really leave my FamiKamen Rider days behind…"

"...I remember when you were still a snot nosed game otaku," she chuckled. "Now you run your own internet series."

"Yea… I just try my best to entertain the world, and keep others happy, even if I stopped being a rider…"

"Says the guy who transforms once in a while for a review, Justin Carmical," Blanc pointed out. "What do I ever see in you?"

"I don't know. Maybe its my charm, the way I speak, or how kind I was to you despite your temper at times," Justin shrugged.

"...I despise that you get older by the day and i stay the same...we can't even date anymore without you getting branded a pervert." she frowned.

"True… true," Justin sighed as well, "That's the downside of a goddess falling in love with a human like me."

"I may hate it, but there's no downsides; you're someone special to me, I don't think I'll ever have this kind of relationship again."

"...D'oh, Blanc, stop it," Justin smiled, "Keep that sweet talk up and you'll make me blush."

The two just smiled at each other before laughing a bit.

"We got sometime before I have to pick up Eiji...want to have some fun?" she smiled.

"Sure. I don't see why not," Justin shrugged in response, but still had a smile of his own.

"Don't get too worn out on me Oji-san." she teased.

"Why you…"

* * *

(Later)

"Oh come on!" Blanc snapped as she lost another round of Super Smash Bros. to Justin.

"Having problems?" Justin teased.

Blanc growled as she turned into a woman with light blue hair, red eyes, a white, light blue, and swimsuit resembling armor, and long gloves and boots before she smashed the console. "We need a new console; this one's broken."

"...Yea… I'm just glad I got enough cash to pay for one; these old things are getting much harder to find now that they aren't sold in stores anymore," Justin sighed as White Heart reverted back to being Blanc.

"...Ahhh time to pick up Eiji from school. See you later for dinner," Blanc replied before walking to the garage.

"Okay, later, Blanc," Justin waved as Blanc closed the door, leaving Justin in the house, "...Guess I'll record another episode…"

* * *

"Again!" a woman with long black pigtails, reddish brown eyes, and dressed in a black, white, and blue dress with matching gloves, boots, and bows ordered as she sparred with an exhausted female Rider who resembled Kamen Rider Fourze with the ports on her wrist and ankles, but the symbols were a red circle, a blue X, a green triangle, and a pink square, with her armor mainly being gray, having aspects of the original Playstation, and her visor was one piece in a red color.

"Even in this old model one suit, I'm still skillful enough to win, Noire-sama," the gray rider smiled, twirling her sword in one hand.

"Then how come you're the one panting?" Noire smirked as she dodged a swipe of the rider's sword. "I heard Neptune got hurt today. Didn't I tell you to watch her for me?"

"Well excuse me, but I had some other iTroopers to hold off in another part of town. It's not easy getting over to where she was that easily," the rider panted. "...Maybe I should've gone with the PS2 suit for this spar…"

"Yeah, about that... you were in another part of town getting your new boyfriend a gift, right?" Noire teased.

"Uh… well… I…" the rider stuttered, blushing underneath her helmet.

"Listen, Luna, I know you like him. I'd like him to be your friend and that he keeps Neptune safe, but if we're right, he's the key to turning Neptune back to normal and he can't do that if she's dead."

"Especially seeing that SEGA stopped making more consoles for her after the Dreamcast, considering what happened 13 years ago..." Luna noted.

"So next time, don't let Nep out of your sight next watch duty." she said.

"Hai, Noire-sama," Luna nodded, still panting a little.

"Well you did well holding off this long in that old model so...you can go on your date tonight." Noire said making Luna stutter again.

"Uh… we-well… I… I'm speechless right now," Luna admitted as she reverted her henshin into her civilian form, which was that of a blonde woman with blue eyes, currently wearing an all-black leather biker outfit with a blue t-shirt, before taking off the oldest driver she used and placing it back in the storage case with the other two older models.

"Well you've been with me since you were a little girl, so don't think I don't know when you're sneaking out for your little boyfriend." she smirked.

"Hai hai. I understand, mom," Luna sighed sarcastically.

"...Mom?" Noire asked as she blushed. "...that….feels...right." she said now in her own little happy zone even having a fantasy of her in apron that said number one mom and strangely Neptune was there drinking from a coffee cup labeled number 1 dad.

"Uh… Noire? You okay? Mom?" Luna asked, waving her hand in front of Noire's face.

"Not now Luna, Mama has to make breakfast for papa Neptune."

"...Seriously Mom, you're daydreaming again," Luna sighed as she snapped her fingers.

"Who what where?!" Noire blinked.

"You were daydreaming of us being together with Neptune as my 'Dad' again," Luna sighed, "Geez, and you're worried about me. I know you're worried about Neptune, but still, you keep thinking of her like that, I may have to save your butt as many times as her knights have to save her."

"Umm...ano...ano." Noire blushed madly that steam was rising out of her. "...I don't have a crush on Neptune! She's my rival, and only I'm allowed to kill her!" she said now in denial.

"Hey, you said you had the crush, not me," Luna sighed as she walked to the door, "I'm gonna go out and get stuff to restock the kitchen; we're running low again."

"..." Noire just nodded still blushing.

"...Need me to get you anything? If you do, just text me, okay?" Luna asked.

"Hai, call me if any CPU show up, especially that A.I Organization XIII ripoff."

" Yons? No problem mom. I'll contact you as soon as one of them show up," Luna nodded, exiting the house.

* * *

"Oh my," a blonde woman with dark purple eyes and wearing a fancy green dress chuckled as a girl with naturally green hair (which was pulled to the side with the excess pulled into a bun, the rest being on her shoulder) and matching eyes, a green shirt, black hot pants, golden bracelets, and green sandals aggressively attacked her and was countered. "You seem spirited today, don't you, Saki?"

"Yea, I've never felt so alive," Saki smirked as they were in the midst of a spar, "By the way, any idea when Korey-sempai's gonna get here with the new driver?"

"Soon, soon I was promised this model is finally free of the curse." the woman, Vert, said as she thought back to a rider in black and red armor burning. "...Never again.".

"Man, that red death has inflicted almost every one of your riders. I sure hope I don't end up being the next one to fall to it," Saki gulped nervously before someone knocked at their door.

"It's opened," Vert smiled. "But then you know that Korey." she guessed.

"You got me," a male voice spoke as the door opened, revealing a guy in a near all green outfit with black hair and brown eyes, but some burn scars were seen on his arms, and he was also carrying a black and green briefcase.

Vert smiled at the black briefcase...however she quickly got a sad look looking at her former knight's scars.

"Don't worry, Vert-sama, I finally got the latest driver, and it's ready to be tested. I'm sure I managed to get rid of the red death flaw, finally," Korey replied, placing the case down on a table.

"I hope so. Kazuki, who last used the 360 suit, almost roasted to death not knowing the flaw was still in it," Vert sighed. "...where did I go wrong?"

"It wasn't your fault, Vert. Microsoft never expected the flaw to come up at all," Korey reminded as he opened the case, revealing the new black and green driver, which resembled the new Xbox One.

"...Alright then." Vert sighed as she looked at Saki. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever," Saki nodded as Korey let her take out the driver, which she slapped onto her waist.

"Here's the disc for this one. After seeing me and Kazuki, I'm sure you know what to do," Korey replied as Saki took the disc.

"Henshin!" she shouted, pressing the power button on the console, activating it before she inserted the disc.

**=GAME START!=**

With that, the new black and green armor attached onto the girl's body. She examined the suit, seeing it was primarily black with green accents, and Xs all over the suit, her helmet resembling Kamen Rider Kaixa, and she was impressed.

"Korey, start the timer," Vert said, getting serious.

"You got it," Korey nodded, hitting the timer as an obstacle course appeared before the new Kamen Rider Xbox.

* * *

=Next Day=

"...And then Takeshi picked up one of the swords and went all 'HWACHA!' and slashed at all those Riotrooper guys and it was AWESOME!" Kai shouted as he and Takeshi explained the whole thing to Kasumi and another girl who looked similar to Takeshi, but had her hair in a ponytail with red highlights, and was wearing a more casual red and blue outfit.

Kasumi just narrowed her eyes in skepticism. "Kai, did you go to sleep watching another of those Kamen Rider movie specials again?" she sighed.

"I swear, it was true! I saw it on the news!" Kai replied.

"Oh, and that just makes it all more real," the girl walking with them stated sarcastically, "Nii-san, please tell me Kai hasn't been doing anything… major."

"...He hasn't. In fact, if you had seen my jacket yesterday, you'd understand that I was actually there, and it was no joke," Takeshi told her, "And before you call me crazy, Hana, I'm dead serious about this right now. Would I ever lie to you?"

Takeshi's sister, Hana, thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "I guess you're right, but what did those guys want with her, anyways?"

"I honestly have no idea," Takeshi shrugged as they all walked into their homeroom, "But I got a funny feeling that it was not good."

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens, and those robot guys wanted to bring her back to the mothership!" a voice said behind them, as the four looked in surprise at a girl with bright pink curly hair and wore a white T-shirt with blue sleeves, and blue jeans with cyan and yellow balloons painted onto the thighs.

"Hmmm… that could be a possibility, Momo…" Kai stated.

"Oi vey, Momo, why do you have to suggest such random stuff?" Takeshi sighed.

"She and Kai are like two peas in a pod," Kasumi chuckled as the five took their seats.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new...student." the teacher announced as a new girl with familiar purple hair and outfit walked in.

"Wait a minute… could it be… no, it couldn't," Takeshi told himself, not sure what the heck was going on.

"Hey, that looks like the girl on the news!" Kai stated.

"Kai, I don't think that's her. Why would she be here?" Kasumi responded.

"Hi, girl who got abducted by aliens!" Momo shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Momo! Shush!" Hana hissed, using her hands to cover the pinkette's mouth as the purple haired girl wrote her name on the board before turning to the rest of the class.

"Yo, Ore Wa Neptune," the girl introduced before looking at Takeshi and holding up his copy of Sonic Lost World he bought the other day. "Hope we can all get along."

With that, she tossed the game back to Takeshi, who caught it with ease, but he was still confused as Neptune smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"Hi! I'm Kai!" Kai stated, smiling at Neptune.

"And I'm Momo!" Momo added.

"And we're… your Fairy Godp-" the two shouted before they realized they said the wrong line, "We mean… your new classmates!"

This simply made Takeshi, Hana, Kasumi, and Neptune sweatdrop.

"Are those two always this random?" Neptune asked.

"You have no idea," Takeshi sighed.

"Please excuse my brother," Kasumi sighed, "I'm Kasumi, but most people call me Kassie for short. It's nice to meet you, Neptune…"

"Same…" Neptune nodded.

"Hi, I'm Hana, and this is…" Hana started before pointing to her brother, but then…

"Takeshi Narumi. I know, I met him yesterday," Neptune informed, surprising the other four, Takeshi wasn't surprised since he knew that was a fact.

"Whoa! Take-chan, you know someone who was abducted by aliens?!" Momo asked excitedly.

"What? NO! I wasn't abducted by aliens! What are you, insane?" Neptune responded.

"And Momo, my name is Takeshi, remember?" Takeshi sighed.

"Don't mind Momo. She's a bit random…" Hana stated.

"Obviously," Neptune noted, "In any case, I have some news for Takeshi… alone. So we'll be talking about it after school."

"Okay, then…" Kai replied, a bit curious as to what was going on.

"Don't we get any clues as to what'll happen?" Hana asked.

"Not unless you want to stay alive," Neptune replied, making the others, except Momo, gulp, "I'm just kidding. But seriously, you can only know when I finished telling Takeshi the news, after I tell him it's okay to tell you."

"Well, I have to help out Kisho and Hinata anyways, so guess I won't be able to come!" Momo replied.

"It's okay, Momo. We'll see you some other time and tell you, okay?" Hana told the pinkette.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" the hyperactive teen replied, before she continued to focus on the lesson.

* * *

After school, Takeshi was brought into an alleyway with only him and Neptune occupying it.

"Okay, I want to know who the hell you are, why you stole my game, and what is this news you're going to tell me!" Takeshi stated, a bit annoyed at the teenage girl for getting him into the mess yesterday and then stealing his video game Diend-style.

"I already told you, my name is Neptune, you heard that in class," Neptune started. "As for why I took your game, I didn't have my own copy of Sonic Lost World yet, but I had every intention of giving it back when I got my copy, and I did bring it back, didn't I?"

Takeshi looked in the case, seeing that the disc was intact, but there was another disc underneath it. He looked under it and saw an old Dreamcast game, Sonic Adventure.

"Wait… what the hell is this?" he asked, a bit confused why there was a second game disc in the case.

"Part of a surprise and the news I wanted to tell you of. You see, that's no ordinary copy of Sonic Adventure. It's a required disc for a little something I wanted to show my newest employee," Neptune smirked, getting a confused glance from Takeshi.

"Okay… maybe Momo was right. Maybe you are an alien or something…" Takeshi stated, backing away slowly.

"I told you, I'm not an alien. Second, I think it's time to break the news to you," she sighed, pulling out a SEGA Dreamcast in the style of a portable CD player of sorts, "Congratulations, Takeshi! Histy approved, and now you get to be my newest knight!"

"Um… what?" Takeshi paused, confused and seriously considering calling a mental hospital to pick this crazy girl up, but the girl placed the Dreamcast into his hand regardless.

"You're my knight. I guess I should explain myself better. I'm not exactly an alien, but I am from another world. Where I'm from, I'm a goddess… at least I would be today if someone hadn't have placed a curse on me, trapping me in the body of an ordinary girl," Neptune explained, getting Takeshi's attention.

"And… why should I believe you and not have you thrown in the Loony Bin?" Takeshi stated aloud.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was the one behind all of SEGA's history in video games? Besides, I still have some powers. Remember when I fought off those iTroopers before you jumped in?"

"You mean those guys that looked like iPod Riotroopers?"

"Yea, those are called iTroopers. Ever since companies like Apple found out what's really going on, they created those Riders to try and kill me and my friends as well as our enemies, trying to hide what's really been going on," Neptune nodded.

"Oh, so they're one of THOSE organizations," Takeshi sighed, thinking back to the Yggdrasil Corporation from Kamen Rider Gaim, "So, if I'm supposed to be your 'knight' or something, then why am I even needed?"

"Trust me, after what I've been through, I realize I need help more than ever as long as I'm here. 'Sides, I'm not a strong as I used to be. Remember? Power drained?" Neptune reminded.

"So… what's up with the Dreamcast? You want me to play Sonic Adventure with you or something?"

"No no no! That's your driver; the key to unlocking your powers," Neptune informed.

"Powers? What, you think this is some kind of Kamen Rider series? You're sounding crazier than Kai…" Takeshi scoffed.

"Trust me, it'll make better sense if you just use this," Neptune informed before she grabbed the Dreamcast, putting it to Takeshi's waist before it wrapped around like a belt…

"Hey! What the-?" Takeshi gasped.

"You've seen Kamen Rider, obviously. You know I'm not kidding now, right?" Neptune replied, before grabbing the Sonic Adventure disc and putting it in the slot.

**=GAME START!=**

Suddenly, an energy disc appeared before him, quickly encasing him in an orb of energy as pixels attached to him, forming the armor of the Kamen Rider last seen by Neptune, which had the look of Sonic the Hedgehog while also having aspects of the Dreamcast on his body.

"EH?! I'm a… I'm a Kamen Rider?" Takeshi gasped, looking at his armor curiously.

"Exactly! You are my latest Rider, Dreamcast, but since you're my current one, you'll bear the title of Kamen Rider… SEGA," Neptune smiled proudly. "Now if only a kaijin would show up so we can test your powers."

Meanwhile, a familiar red-haired head peeked out into the alleyway, before looking in surprise and excitement at what he'd just seen.

"Oh my God! My best friend is a Kamen Rider!" Kai gasped, unable to contain his excitement. However, before he could do anything else, he felt something breathe down his neck, as a monstrous tiger-like creature stood behind him, bearing large fangs, huge muscles, and had gladiator-like armor.

"Um… Hi?" Kai stuttered nervously before…

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

"What the…?" Takeshi gawked, noticing the alarm coming from his driver, yet Neptune smirked as she looked over to where the monster stood.

"Well there we are, a Corrupting Processor Unit, or CPU," Neptune smirked pointing at the monster, "A Tiny CPU by the look of things. Okay, Takeshi, time to prove yourself as SEGA."

"Wait a minute… I'm not really that much of a warrior. I'll probably get myself killed or something!" Takeshi stammered, before he finally looked over at the screams that came nearby as he saw the CPU Kaijin, or Tiny CPU as Neptune called it, standing next to… "Kai?!" Takeshi gasped.

"HELP!" Kai shouted, trying to run from the Tiny CPU

"Okay SEGA, if you want to defend your friend, get to work," Neptune smirked, slapping the new Rider on the back, forcing him closer.

* * *

(Insert Indestructible by Exile; Street Fighter IV Theme)

"Uh… r-right! OI! CPU!" Takeshi shouted, making the CPU stop and stare at the rider, "Ore wa Kamen Rider SEGA! And you're messing with the wrong guy! It's time for Game Start!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that announcement from the Driver, the CPU charged and Takeshi, now feeling like a fighter for some reason, began dodging strikes from the CPU before punching it and actually causing some damage.

"Whoa… So COOL!" Kai gasped in excitement.

"Take him down, SEGA!" Neptune cheered as the new Rider kicked the CPU multiple times, his kicks going at speeds much faster than he anticipated.

"Wow! I've never felt this strong before!" Takeshi mused, before staring down the CPU. "Okay, ugly, bring it!"

The CPU roared again when…

"SEGA! CATCH!" he heard Neptune shout as he instinctively caught a disc from midair, and he saw it was a copy of Sonic Adventure 2, "Use that to summon a weapon to help you finish off Tiny!"

SEGA looked down at the disc, then over at Neptune, before nodding. "Wakkata! Okay, let's see how you like this! Disc change!" SEGA shouted, before putting the disc in his belt.

**=DOWNLOADING SONIC BLADE! INSERT CODE!=**

With that, a cheat code of sorts appeared in his sight before noticing what looked like a dreamcast controller molded into a gauntlet on his left wrist. Figuring what to do, he pressed in the code Up-Down-Up-Down-A-B-X-Y-Left.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

With that, a blue blade with a theme of Sonic the Hedgehog formed from a series of pixels into SEGA's right hand.

"Sugoi…" SEGA marvelled, "Let's see what else I can do…" He then pressed in another code: A-B-A-B-Start, before his blade suddenly began to glow.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

Using the new power boost, SEGA charged straight at the CPU Kaijin, effectively slicing it in half. With that, the Tiny CPU exploded in defeat.

"...Game… Over," SEGA smirked.

(End Insert Music)

* * *

With a victory jingle from a Sonic game ringing off, a medal flew from the explosion site, which SEGA caught, revealing it to have an S on it.

"S Rank. Impressive for your first fight, Takeshi," Neptune smiled as she walked over.

"Yeah. I guess that was pretty cool…" Takeshi replied as he changed out of Rider form.

"That medal will convert into real life EXP points for you, letting you grow more powerful against the CPUs," Neptune informed, "So don't get any ideas trying to find the leaders of those guys; you're not at the right power level yet."

Takeshi smirked. "If Kai were still here, he'd probably make an 'Over 9000!' joke," he chuckled. However, as he was chuckling, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He then turned around to see Kai staring at him.

"Oh… My… God! Dude, that was absolutely amazing! The way you were punching and kicking that monster guy and then you pulled out that sword and sliced him in half… you are the coolest best friend ever!"

"...Wow… okay…" Neptune gawked, surprised by this, "In any case, Kai, was it?"

"Um… Kai, I don't know what you're talking about…" Takeshi stated nervously, "I'm not a Kamen Rider. I don't even have a belt…" However, as he said that, he looked down to see his henshin belt before he pulled it off and hid it behind his back.

"Takeshi, it's clear he saw you change; there's no use hiding it," Neptune replied, "So c'mon, spill the beans to him, kiddo."

"But… shouldn't I try keeping my identity a secret?" Takeshi asked.

Kai scoffed. "Gaim doesn't do that, and neither do a few of the other riders, silly!" Kai replied.

"We could always just wipe his memory later, if you're that uncomfortable about it…" Neptune added.

"Wait what?!" Kai gawked.

"Kidding. I don't have that much power to do that…" Neptune laughed, "But I will say this, unlike last time, there were no cameras on this fight. So, Kai, keep this information between us, you, and only people I feel are safe to share this with. Get it?"

"My lips are sealed," Kai replied, "But man, I can't believe this! My own best friend is a Kamen Rider! This is the best day ever!"

"Not so loud, man!" Takeshi responded, covering Kai's mouth, "Do you wanna blow my cover?!"

"Sorry…" Kai replied, his voice muffled by Takeshi's mouth, before the teen took his hand off, "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Momo finds out about this. She does catch onto things pretty quick…"

"True," Takeshi nodded.

"So… where to now?" Neptune asked.

"Well… you're staying in the dorms, right? I guess we should head back there…" Takeshi stated.

"Sounds good to me," Kai replied, "So, who are you rooming with, Tuney?"

"Okay, but… Tuney? That's new. I'm used to the nickname Nep-Nep," Neptune replied.

"Yeah, get used to that. Kai likes to come up with nicknames to shorten names like that…" Takeshi stated, "Either way, you know who you're staying with yet?"

"I think I'm bunking with your sisters," Neptune answered, which caused Takeshi and Kai's jaws to drop.

"Well… this will be interesting…" Kai stated.

"Agreed," Takeshi replied, as the three walked out toward the Tomodachi Academy dorms.

* * *

Little did the three know there were a couple people watching them, the two figures wearing black cloaks to hide their faces.

"Very interesting… this new warrior may actually be strong enough to break the curse…" one of the figures said.

"We cannot allow that chance… he shall die in time… I will make sure of it," the other said, this female's dark purple lips maliciously smirking under her hood, "Let the games begin, little Sega…"

* * *

Neptune: *walks in and sits in a purple colored newsroom* Ahh. I finally debut as a heroine in an awesome story.

Noire: *walks in and sits next to her* Lucky you, you get to go right into action despite what…

Neptune: Nuh-uh-uh, Noire-chan. Spoilers!

Noire: Fine… shall we start this segment?

Neptune: first off…*slaps Noire*

Noire: OW! ...What was THAT for?!

Neptune: For beating me in a popularity contest. *slaps her again* That's for getting your own game and this… is 'cause I feel like it. *slaps Noire once more*

Noire: ...And what was _that _for?!

Neptune: Just said I felt like it, baby… now Nepstation start!

*Quick title screen flashes before it refocuses back onto a smiling Neptune, and Noire rubbing her sore cheek.*

Neptune: Now, min'na, let's begin with kaijin of the week! That's your cue, Wifey.

Noire: Me?! Oh… right. *Clears throat* For those of you who don't know, the kaijin sent after us and our knights have stolen our title of CPU, and turned it into the acronym of Corrupting Processor Unit. The one seen in today's level is known as the Tiny CPU, based off Tiny Tiger from the Crash Bandicoot series.

Neptune: Didn't that debut on your console, sweetie? *Noire blushes at that*

Noire: A-Ano… Kinda… *clears throat.* The original Crash Bandicoot was developed by Naughty Dog for my console, the Playstation, and released in 1996, but Tiny made his debut in the sequel released less than one year later in 97.

Neptune: Talk about a quick appearance.

Noire: I'll say. Tiny appears to act like a fierce but dumb creature, but he doesn't seem to care, and the ferocity transferred to this CPU.

Neptune: *takes out a remote and turns the screen to show the kaijin in action*

Noire: As you can see, the CPU also inherited Tiny's sharp claws, as well as what would normally be impressive strength, but SEGA managed to take him down easy… must've been

based off that first appearance, then.

Neptune: Or maybe that's proof my consoles are better. Exactly why we got that divorce.

Noire: I doubt that.

Blanc: Oi! You did a segment without including me in it?! *growls at the two, flames in her eyes*

Neptune: Well this is a newsroom, and there's only two chairs, so yep. And now… *presses a button as Blanc was frozen by sprinklers* Hah! And Histy said I wasted money on those traps.

Noire: ...Don't worry, readers; she'll be fine.

Neptune: But now we end this with a preview of next chapter and… *hits another button to show Noire sleeping in a giant bunny suit hugging a chibi Neptune doll* Fan~service!

Noire: N-NEPTUNE! DON'T SHOW THAT! *Desperately tries to get Neptune to turn it off.*

Neptune: Go to the preview! Go to the preview, me-damnit!

* * *

**Jikai Kamen Rider SEGA:**

Neptune: Put on your armor. We're training. NOW.

Takeshi: Why choose me out of all people for this?

?: In the end we decide who we are. We decide who we want to be...

Kai: This is so awesome!

Takeshi: Wha? who the heck are you?!

?: Ore wa... Kamen Rider Nintendo!

**Level 2: Enter Nintendo**

**Game Start!**

Momo: Hey! That's what I said!

* * *

***MataRed henshins onscreen before letting loose an inferno at the screen, before Kanohi masks showing the latest chapter of Mataranger appear.***

**MataRed: Magic… Element? Nightmare Forces… what does this all mean?**

***Mitsuko appears and twirls around before a magical flash on the screen shows the recap of the chapter of Guardians of Eclipsia.***

**Mitsuko: I dunno, but it's pretty cool to see the newest Kamen Rider at his humble beginnings…**

***Kamen Rider SEGA begins his henshin, as well see data replace the screen to show scenes from the current Kamen Rider SEGA episode***

**SEGA: Sure was, but it's also cool to see the Matarangers finally get together! What new adventures lie ahead for them?**

***The Gaming Riders then appear alongside the Matarangers, and the Guardians looking out at Gamindustri before SEGA, Mitsuko and MataRed turn and smile***

**MataRed, Mitsuko and SEGA: SUPER HERO TIME! See you later!**

* * *

**KKD: And that's about it for this chapter. So, what do you think of this story so far, Kouhai?**

**Silver: I'm honestly loving it! The whole plot of everything is so cool. I may not know too much about Neptunia, but Arceus Unbound, this is looking to be one awesome series! Do you think I might be able to stay on the writing staff for the whole thing? I'd really like to keep writing this with you. It'd be like GX: New Generation…**

**KKD: I guess, I mean, we have plans for something regarding one of your characters in the future. And seeing this crosses over with another story of the whole team's, we have no choice; we'll be working there, might as well work here too. Right?**

**Silver: Of course! Anyways, favorite parts of the episode?**

**KKD: I'd say I liked how we got glimpses of Neptune's friends/rivals Blanc, Noire, and Vert. It's cool to get a hint of something coming up in the future. Not to mention, I finally feel satisfied with how SEGA's system announcements work. You would not believe how many times I had to change those.**

**Silver: You also have me to thank for the Hissatsu Code. Anyways, I loved the interactions between Kai and Momo, who, if you didn't know, is a major character from our other fanfic series in the same universe. Be on the look out of that soon. Anyways, this has been the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum…**

**KKD: And the original Kamen Gamer Author, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	2. Level 2

**KKD: And here's chapter 2 of SEGA folks. Just so you know, at the time this is written, I've reached the age of 22. Yep, it's my B-day when writing this. But regardless, I should get going, with a little help from my Kouhai, of course. *looks over to see a large present placed beside him instead of Silver* What's this doing here? ...Momo? *Girl dashes up and stops next to him.***

**Momo: Yes?**

**KKD: Did you leave this thing here?**

**Momo: No…**

**KKD: Odd… *He reaches for the bow and pulls it slightly before the entire lid popped off the box and…***

**Silver: Surprise! *pops out along with Kai, holding a cake* Happy birthday!**

**KKD: WHOA, SWEET CELESTIA! *pants and after some deep breaths calms down.* Sorry, Silver… you kinda surprised me there.**

**Silver: Sorry, Sempai. Thought I'd borrow this human-sized present box from Momo and hide myself and Kai in it as a surprise. *hands KKD his cake***

**KKD: Oh… thanks.**

**Momo: Silver, why'd you borrow my present box without permission again?**

**Kai: You gave me permission, remember?**

**Silver: Anyways, go ahead and have some cake. I picked up that little skill in my cooking class last year in school. ^^**

**KKD: I'll have it after we get started with the chapter today.**

**Silver: Okie Dokie Lokie!**

**Momo: Hey, that's my line!**

**Silver: Whatever… anyways, Disclaimer Time! *pulls down the Disclaimer screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

**KKD: Okay, ready, Kouhai? PRESS START!**

**Silver: Ready as I'll ever be. It's Game Time!**

* * *

"C'mon, Take! I've never gotten to use a rider belt for real! Can I PLEASE use it? Only once…" Kai complained as Takeshi was on the upper bunk, trying to keep the driver out of Kai's hands.

"Seriously, Kai, this isn't a toy. Using a Rider belt is more serious than you'd think it is, and I doubt just anyone could use a real Rider belt," Takeshi told Kai in response.

Kai sighed, rather upset that he couldn't try out the SEGADriver for himself, before he got an idea. Reaching up through a space between the bed and the wall, he was able to place his hand on the Driver from behind Takeshi.

"Yoink!" he shouted, pulling the device down to him before looking at the Driver with wonder, "Sugoi…"

"E-OI! KAI! What did I just say!" Takeshi snapped, jumping down to Kai's level and trying to get the Driver back.

"Henshin!" Kai then shouted, before putting the Driver to his waist. However, it appeared that nothing had happened when he slapped it to his waist.

"A-ara? C'mon, you stupid thing!" Kai shouted, slamming the Driver against his waist multiple times, but to no avail.

"GIMME THAT!" Takeshi snapped, swiping the Driver back from Kai, "Like I said, this isn't a toy. But it seems that this belt's like the Sengoku Driver; only works on the one who puts it on first," he figured before gently placing the Driver on his waist, and only _then _did the belt actually form.

"Mou… I want to be a Kamen Rider too!" Kai groaned, sitting on the bottom bunk and sighing.

"You're way too casual about these things; don't you remember how serious being a Rider is from all the toku we watch?" Takeshi reminded.

"I guess you're right. Hey, maybe we should make a documentary about the newest Kamen Rider in town! Don't worry, I'd keep your identity a secret…" Kai stated, thinking of all the support Kamen Rider SEGA may get if that happened.

"Uh Kai, I don't think that'll work. Don't you remember how Gaim ended up? He and the other Beat Riders being considered criminals?" Takeshi reminded. "It's best we don't even reveal this as much as we can. Probably, though, it may only work if we don't have any paparazzi on us…"

"What paparazzi?" a familiar voice asked, before the two looked to see Momo standing at the entrance to the dorm smiling at them, "You guys planning on being famous? Ooh! I wanna be famous too!"

"Uh… it's nothing like that, Momo, it's… complicated…" Takeshi admitted, hiding the SEGA Driver behind his back.

"Does it have to do with that blue rider guy?" Momo asked.

"Wait... how did you know about tha-?" Takeshi gawked.

"It's Momo. Don't question it," Kai replied, shrugging as he shook his head in amusement.

"Right…" Takeshi sighed before he noticed something wasn't behind his back.

"What's this? A fancy SEGA-themed CD Player?" Momo asked as she was holding the SEGA Driver, "I know you're a huge SEGA fan, Take-chan, but this… this is just silly!"

"MOMO!" Takeshi shouted, running after the pink-haired girl as she ran off with the Driver.

"Oi vey… Neptune won't be happy if she finds out about this…" Kai sighed, following Takeshi.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, the light shines on a young teen, Takeshi Narumi, as the camera pans to show half his face before he smiles at the camera, as the scene shifts to show him transformed as SEGA in that position, before showing Kamen Riders Nintendo, Playstation, and Xbox one by one, before the opening caption appears***

**Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (An incomprehensible code sequence)**

***This moment showed Takeshi and Neptune messing around on their laptops and later games, with Takeshi's SEGADriver in the background.***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (Tell me what what it means, Compiler!)**

***Luna and Noire are then seen looking over their work and reacting to something as we then see images of the multiple weapons that could be used.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (I can't make sense of this binary tree)**

***Blanc and Eiji are then seen working before gasping when some kaijn appeared.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate)**

***During this, Saki and Vert are seen relaxing before smiling at the camera.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.)**

***Here, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom are seen hanging out as for a brief second we see the kaijin of this story, with the leaders briefly seen, most notably Arfoire and Pirachu.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (And we were on the same page.)**

***We turn our attention to the friends of the goddess CPUs, Histoire and more before the four Gaming Riders, Takeshi, Luna, Eiji, and Saki appear before the screen with their belt ready, and transformed with the call of henshin.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper)**

***Next, the henshin processes of Neptune-tachi and the Gaming Riders are seen.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!)**

***Transformations complete, we see the heroic CPUs and Gaming Riders battle it out with the corrupted CPUs and other monsters.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (In this sparkling world)**

***We then see the aforementioned heroes and heroines execute their finishers.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!)**

***The eight return to normal before looking up to the skies of Earth, that quickly changes to that of Gamindustri, and smiled/smirked ready for the adventures ahead. The scene then shifts to the title screen***

* * *

**Level 2: Enter Nintendo**

As Neptune finished up setting up her side of her new room, she smiled at how well of a job the three of them did.

"Well, looks like it's all done," Kasumi stated, adjusting her cyan framed glasses as she and Hana stood next to Neptune.

The room was rather large, similar to Kai and Takeshi's dorm only with two bunk beds, with one of them having its top bunk full of a bunch of gaming consoles and papers and pillows and a lot of different things up top, surprisingly some of the stuff was Neptune's even though she'd been there for only a day. Across the room was a desk where Kasumi's laptop was placed next to Hana's, and clothes of the three girls were placed in the closet.

"Thanks for helping me move in, girls," Neptune smiled.

"No problem. We're always willing to help out our new roommate," Hana replied, giving Neptune a thumbs-up.

"Hey, so what was that news that you had to tell Takeshi, anyways? I'm rather curious," Kasumi asked.

"Oh that? Well, I would've only told Hana, but your brother found out, too, so I'll tell you, but promise you won't freak out by what you hear?" Neptune replied.

"We promise," Hana assured.

"What do you mean you were only gonna tell Hana?!" Kasumi complained, a bit annoyed at Neptune for that comment.

"It was to keep Takeshi's friends safe. Now will you keep this a secret or not, Kassie?"

"Fine…" Kasumi sighed.

"Well, you see, I am actually-"

"GET BACK HERE!" the girls heard Takeshi shout as he and Kai ran after Momo.

As they ran past, Neptune caught sight of the SEGA Driver in Momo's hands.

"What the hell?! What's she doing with the SEGA Driver?!" Neptune gawked, quickly covering her mouth after naming the device Momo had in her hands, "Um… I need to go…" As she said this, she ran off after the three teens, obviously really annoyed.

"Oh boy…" Kasumi sighed, "Another hectic day at Tomodachi, eh?"

"Yep. With Momo and her friends around here, a hectic day is a normal day," Hana agreed.

"What is going on out here?!" the girls suddenly heard a teenage girl shout, followed by the crash of the four teens in the hallway, "MY HAIR! You ruined my hair!"

"Sorry, Kisho!" Momo stated.

"We didn't mean to, honest! If Momo hadn't taken this from me, none of this would've happened!" Takeshi responded, taking the SEGA Driver back from Momo, before smiling apologetically at the girl, who had long purple hair, which was ruffled from the big crash that had happened, as well as cyan blue eyes. She was also wearing a white dress with a pleated skirt, with matching shoes and long white socialite gloves. By the look on her face, she was really pissed about the situation regarding her hair.

"Takeshi Narumi…" the girl, Kisho, growled, "I knew you'd be a part of all this! You'll be getting a bill from my hairstylist for this!"

"Oh, not again, Kisho. Look, I always pay for your bills, and they cost a fortune! ...Couldn't you make someone else pay it, like… I don't know, say… Kai over here?"

"Hey, don't pin this on me, dude!" Kai defended, "Momo's the one who took your stuff! She should pay it."

"What?! Why me?" Momo gawked.

"I'll pay for this whole thing," Neptune sighed.

"And who exactly are you, dear?" Kisho asked before Neptune handed her an 100 dollar bill.

"Neptune. I'm Kasumi and Hana's new roommate," Neptune replied, before grabbing Takeshi's ear, "And WE should be going. Don't follow us, Kai."

"OI! ITE! ITE! ITE! WATCH IT, THAT HURTS!" Takeshi shouted as Neptune dragged him away.

Kisho and Momo looked at what had just happened with surprise while Kai just sighed. "Man, aren't they a match made in heaven," Kai stated sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, at at Blanc's house, a teen around Takeshi's age stood by the doorframe, as if he was waiting for something. He had with bright short red spiky hair, silver eyes, and a scarf. He was also wearing a white shirt with matching shoes, belt, and heavy gloves while wearing a light blue vest, slacks, and beret. And he even had an earpiece of sorts in his hand at the moment.

"Man… why am I even here again?" the guy muttered to himself. "I could be out scouting for CPUs right now."

"Well, you should learn how to be a normal kid as well, Eiji," the boy heard from behind him, as Blanc stood next to him.

"...How can I do that when it's likely a monster could attack the city without us knowing about it? I am your active knight after all, not like your Ichigo over here," the boy, Eiji, sighed pointing at Justin, who was having a bowl of ramen.

"You do realize that wrist watch of yours is connected to the U Driver. If anything were to happen, you'd know. Now, c'mon, you need to get to school. Go make some friends or something," Blanc stated.

"...You sure you'll be alright? I'm not sure I can do that stuff while not knowing if a CPU kaijin could attack you, or that rival of yours who Nintendo decided to help along with the company she represented," Eiji replied.

Blanc sighed. "Neptune may be headstrong… and a baka, but she wouldn't attack us at all. She's still suffered enough considering what happened 13 years ago…"

"What happened 13 years ago, anyways?" Eiji asked curiously.

"...I… I can't talk about that, honestly. For that… you'd have to talk with Koji," Blanc sighed, trying to remain calm. "Now please… for your own sake Eiji… go make some friends and don't worry about me now."

The two suddenly heard Justin muffle something with Ramen in his mouth before he let the noodles drop. "If anything were to happen, I'd be here to help," he restated.

"Figures that'd be the case… you've been her most loyal knight since day 1. Yet now, you're retired and still do this even with your show… what was it called? You Can Play This?" Eiji responded.

"Exactly!" Justin replied, smiling at Eiji, who just rolled his eyes.

"Right… I'll just be off. I'll go on patrol or make some friends… whatever," Eiji sighed as he opened the door. "Later."

Blanc looked at the teen as he walked off then sighed. "Do you think he feels underappreciated?"

"I'm not sure. He seems alright; he's just trying to do his job. Why do you ask?" Justin asked.

Blanc sighed, as she looked over to Eiji as he disappeared from sight. "I'm just worried if this means he's losing loyalty in me…"

* * *

Neptune continued to pull Takeshi by the ear until the two of them stood in the middle of the athletic track.

"OW! Okay! Will you let me go already?!" Takeshi snapped, his ear hurting more than ever now.

"You Baka! You shouldn't have let the SEGA Driver out of your sight like that!" Neptune scolded, letting go of Takeshi's ear as he tried to get free, which caused him to fall over.

"Ow… It's not my fault! Momo always pops up in the oddest of places and the oddest of times. Mostly inconvenient ones for me," Takeshi sighed.

"Regardless, never let this thing out of your sight! Now, put on your armor. We're training. NOW," she stated, summoning her twin swords.

"Whoa! You sure it's a good idea to do it out here? It's kinda sudden," Takeshi noted.

"Why? No one in class will notice. Now, c'mon! I need to vent out some frustration here," Neptune replied before swinging at Takeshi, who dodged in surprise. "WHOA! Okay then…"

Takeshi just sighed before slapping on the Driver before prepping the disc. "Henshin… I guess," he stated before inserting the disc.

**=GAME START!=**

With that, Takeshi transformed into SEGA the same way he did before. And with that, SEGA began to dodge the blades as fast as he could.

As this happened, a mysterious book with a jade gem embedded into it shone on the cover. _**"**__**Hmm so this is Takeshi Narumi. Let**__**'**__**s see how well he does. :)**__**"**_

"Oh… c'mon! There's seriously no need to get this mad at me!" SEGA replied, managing to stop both swords somehow.

"As a knight, you should take full responsibility!" Neptune replied, parrying his attacks with both swords before Takeshi jumped back.

"Well, I never wanted to be your knight in the first place!" Takeshi stated, changing out of rider form, "I'm not worthy of taking on such a huge responsibility anyway!"

"That's exactly what the others first said. xP" a voice spoke out of nowhere, surprising Takeshi.

"Eh?" Takeshi gawked, looking around.

"Ah mou… Histy, why now?" Neptune whined.

"Histy?"

"Neptune, you need to see Blanc anyway. You'll need 'treatment' again if you plan to fight alongside Takeshi anytime soon. :\"

"...Mou! Always ruining the fun. Okay," Neptune sighed, walking off.

"Now, Mister Narumi, if you look towards your bag, you'll see a book. :D"

"A book? I don't recall packing anything other than my textbooks," Takeshi responded, reaching for his bag before pulling out some book.

"Ow! Do not handle me so roughly! ."

"Yikes!" Takeshi gasped as he took a better look at the book.

"Hello, Takeshi Narumi. If you wish to learn what fate has befallen you, then open me and I shall explain. If you still wish to quit, then please at least do so after my explanation and the truth about Neptune. :)"

Takeshi thought about this before sighing, and opening the book up. "This had better be good."

* * *

"Hmm, that's strange. Neptune should've been here," Blanc sighed.

"...She's late for her treatment again, isn't she?" Justin asked as he cleaned the dishes.

"Either that or…" Blanc started as the door was suddenly forced open and Neptune struggled to walk in, panting heavily.

"You're looking pretty bad there, Nep-Nep," Justin noted as Blanc helped her over to a particular purple chair in the room.

"...Its...not…easy...being..." Neptune panted, struggling to breathe. "Hu...hu…"

"Neptune, relax," Blanc said as she placed her hand on Neptune's chest, "Here, take some of my Share energy. That'll get you through the next 6 months."

Neptune simply sighed as Blanc's hand began to glow, and Neptune's breathing returned to normal at a slow rate, but she was soon back to normal.

"...Arigatou… Blanc… I don't know what I would've done without you…" Neptune replied.

"Only I get a shot to kill you," Blanc smiled.

Neptune started to get up, when Justin stopped her for a second. "You sure you still wanna fight? You have a knight now, and you don't need to exert yourself like that…"

"So?" Neptune asked, as she smiled, "I'm no princess. If I can pick up a sword, I can fight; if I can kick, I can fight; if I can bite, I can fight; if I have eyes, I'll stare someone to death... that's all. Besides… this is news coming from the first generation of Gaming Riders who almost refuses to hang up his belt for good."

"You got me there," Justin admitted.

"Plus, I don't want what happened to Akio to happen to this guy..." Neptune added, a bit sad, "He's probably still upset with me because of what I said…"

"...He'll come around. I mean, c'mon, Histoire chose him. He's gotta come through in the end," Justin assured.

Suddenly, Justin heard an alert sound in the other room. "Justin, did you have your FamiDriver on alert mode again?" Blanc sighed.

"Hey, just in case there was a CPU Kaijin that any of the other gaming Riders couldn't get to…" Justin replied.

"What do you think Eiji's doing with his U Driver? Listening to music?!" Blanc responded, but it almost sounded like a snap, which she soon realized and started to calm herself down.

"Any idea where the CPU is?" Neptune asked.

"No, not really; I can't upgrade it in order to locate the CPU. That's something Eiji will have to handle," Justin sighed.

"I gotta go find Takeshi…" Neptune stated, before she dashed out of the house.

"...There she goes again…" Blanc sighed, as she and Justin watched her leave.

* * *

As Eiji walked through the hallways to his next class, he sighed, rather bored. "Why is it I'm stuck here at this damn place? I'll never get stronger by making 'friends'," he muttered, before passing by a familiar pair of girls.

"Man, wonder where Takeshi and Neptune ran off to…" Kasumi wondered aloud.

"Who knows. maybe Nii-san has a crush on her," Hana joked.

Suddenly, Eiji felt his wrist watch start to beep, which he knew was a CPU attack. "Finally. Thank God," he stated, before running in the opposite direction, almost knocking over Hana and Kasumi.

"Hey, watch it!" Hana shouted as Eiji left the school building, looking at his wristwatch for where the CPU was, "What's his hurry?"

"Late for a class, maybe?" Kasumi shrugged.

At that moment, Eiji was using the GPS function of his wristwatch to locate the CPU.

"Where are you, Kaijin…?" Eiji murmured as he turned in place until…

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

His watch then started beeping in the direction the Kaijin was located, which made the teen grin. "Gotcha…" he said, as he pulled out something from his backpack that looked similar to Takeshi's SEGA Driver, only it was white and a very slim square-ish looking buckle with a disc slot on the side instead of on the front like Takeshi's. Eiji then placed the Driver to his waist, causing the belt to wrap around before pulling out a copy of some sort of Prototype Wii U game.

"Henshin!" Eiji shouted, as he inserted the disc into his Driver.

**=GAME START!=**

* * *

"Takeshi, you are chosen to be the knight of Purple Heart goddess of Gameindustri. :D" a tiny fairy sitting on the book Takeshi opened began.

"Wait, what? Purple Heart? Game Industry? What're you talking about?" Takeshi asked, confused.

"Game In...dustri. -_-" she groaned, "First allow me to show you…" she then focused and projected an image of a woman. She had very long dark lilac-purple hair and blue eyes. Her hair was worn in twintail braids, while her bangs and the hair that frame her face were somewhat longer. Her hairclips were small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her suit resembled a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it while the boots/leg armor was above the knee.

"What the… who's this woman?" Takeshi asked.

"Neptune. ;)" Histoire answered.

"WHAT?! How can this woman be Neptune? She looks more like an older sister or something," Takeshi gawked.

"This is her true self as a goddess of Gameindustri. :)"

"Really? Wow…" Takeshi admitted, "But… wait… she really is a goddess of this place you speak of? Then why doesn't she look like this now?"

"Because she lost it... her god powers, her immortality, and even her eternal youth. :(" she sighed.

"Wait… what?! What happened to her?" Takeshi asked, "I mean… how could a goddess lose such incredible abilities?"

"Takeshi... for that answer, you'll get another time...but you must know the name of the danger that threatens your home here, the Deity of Sin...or as you would call her... the devil. Her name is Arfoire. :S"

"Arfoire? That's kind of an odd name… are all deities where you and Neptune come from female? Just curious."

"Hai...why? ?_?" she asked curious.

"Like I said, just curious. Continue," Takeshi answered.

"Well, Arfoire is the original inventor of your arcade games of this world. :S" she started, getting Takeshi's full attention.

"What? So… the devil invented video games here, and then… if she created those in the arcades, who was responsible for the consoles?"

"Neptune was the one who invented and founded as well as still runs as Chairman of the SEGA company. :)" Histoire explained.

"WHAT?! ...You mean this woman I met only yesterday is the same person who runs SEGA to this very day?! ...Then why is she going to high school? For that matter, how could she do that if she doesn't have that eternal youth anymore?" Takeshi gawked.

"Her fellow goddesses have helped her sustain her youth, but it's not a permanent solution. If she's not careful, Neptune will die. :("

"Yikes… so… I really do have to be a knight and protect her… but… how can I be her knight? I'm hardly worthy to wield this thing! Heck, out of suit, I'm just a chubby gamer. Why choose me out of all people for this?"

"Takeshi...in the end we decide who we are. We decide who we want to be. We decide what we wish to do. Now, there is a CPU kaijin running rampant. Neptune is heading its way...choose. ;)"

Takeshi sighed before he heard the alert from the SEGA Driver.

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

"...You know… I want to make more of a difference in this world. And if that means I have to be a knight… a Kamen Rider for Neptune… so be it," Takeshi replied, slapping the Driver onto his waist, forming the belt once more as he held up the Sonic Adventure henshin disc. "HENSHIN!"

With that, he set himself up to transform.

**=GAME START!=**

And so, Takeshi became SEGA again, with Histoire having a smile on her face.

"...You were the one to choose me. Well… I won't let you down," SEGA replied, rushing off to the location of the CPU Kaijin.

Histoire smiled before she realized something. "Hang on a second, SEGA," she stated, causing SEGA to pause real quick before being tossed a Dreamcast disc, "You can't be a Kamen Rider without a ride, can you? ;)"

"I guess not," SEGA shrugged before checking the disc and seeing it was a copy of, "Daytona USA? Oh yea, this could work well after all."

"Good luck, Kamen Rider SEGA. :)"

"Thanks," SEGA nodded before swapping the discs.

**=DOWNLOADING MACHINE DAYTONA! INSERT CODE!=**

With that, SEGA pressed in the code Left-Right-Left-Right-A-B-Start, and then a motorcycle themed after the Daytona racecars and Sonic appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, people were screaming as a CPU kaijin that looked somewhat like a mix between a turtle and a dragon stomped through the streets, its spiky green shell smashing everything in its wake.

It was around this time that SEGA arrived on his Machine Daytona, only for another figure to arrive. He was a rider whose armor looked strikingly similar to Kamen Rider W, except the armor was more akin to Kamen Rider Joker, as it was all a single color scheme of black and white with light blue accents, not to mention U being a common theme on his armor and it had the letters "ii" on his mouthpiece.

"Wha?! Who the heck are you?!" SEGA demanded to know of this guy as he got off the motorcycle.

The new rider then turned toward SEGA before multiple blasts were fired at them and the CPU before they turned to see…

"Crud, more of those iTroopers," the new Rider groaned. Suddenly, he looked at his wrist, which had a controller on it just like with SEGA, only this controller had a touch screen in the center of it, as the rider touched one of the icons on the screen, summoning a curved sword that looked like fire… which unsurprisingly lit on fire as he touched it.

**=CHARIFIC SABER! READY TO SMASH!=**

"Neat blade," SEGA admitted.

"Hold off the iTroopers. I'll take care of 'Bowser' over there," the new rider replied, turning his gaze to the turtle-dragon.

"Wait… you didn't tell me who you are!" SEGA demanded, before the new rider blocked a couple of shots from the iTroopers.

"Ore wa… Kamen Rider Nintendo!" the rider replied, before running straight toward the monster.

However, a barrier seemed to form between him and the monster.

* * *

(Insert Indestructible by Exile; Street Fighter IV Theme)

"Drat! I really hate those catchphrases… but I guess I can't fight until I say it… here goes," Nintendo groaned before clearing his voice, "Time to start Playing with Power!"

"It's time for Game Start!" SEGA added as he readied to go at the iTroopers.

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, the CPU roared as he breathed fire at Nintendo, while the iTroopers fired at SEGA, the two riders dodging the attacks.

"Hmm… let's see how you fight when you're all washed down!" Nintendo smirked, using his touch screen wrist controller to select another weapon, this time summoning out shurikens that looked as if they were made of liquid.

**=HYDRO SHURIKENS! READY TO SMASH!=**

With that, Nintendo sped off toward the Bowser CPU with unrelenting speed before sending a few water shurikens into the beast's mouth, stopping its fire breath.

At the same time, SEGA was simply using his speed to dodge the blaster fire of the iTroopers.

"Dang! No way I can fend them off like this. I can't get close enough without them firing at me," SEGA groaned.

"Takeshi!" he suddenly heard a voice shout, as he looked over, holding up his sword to block as he did, to see Neptune running over to him before using her swords to block as well.

"Neptune?! What're you doing here? I thought you were mad at me," SEGA gawked.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you not being able to protect yourself, and I kinda flew off the handle. The thing is… you're my first knight in 13 years, and considering what happened to the last one… I don't want you to end up the same way…" Neptune replied, looking at SEGA with concerned eyes.

"...Wow, really?" SEGA gawked.

"Yeah. Now, let's try not to die here today, and beat these guys so hard they run crying to their mamas!" Neptune stated, smiling at SEGA before giving him another disc, which was a SEGA Saturn CD of "NiGHTS into Dreams".

"Wait… isn't this a Saturn disc?! I can't use that in this driver!"

"I made sure the driver was backwards compatible, okay? Besides, you'll need this for a new weapon," Neptune responded.

"Wait, really?" SEGA gasped.

"Yeah! I made it so it works with all SEGA games, even that Sonic Lost World game I borrowed not too long ago…" Neptune replied.

"...I'll ask how that's possible and why later. Right now, I need a projectile weapons of sorts," SEGA replied, putting the disc into his belt.

**=DOWNLOADING NiGHTS RIFLE! INSERT CODE!=**

The code then appeared on SEGA's visor, as he entered in Down-Down-X-Y-A before he held what looked like a shotgun based off NiGHTS from his/her respective game, and like the DJ Gun from Gaim, it had a sort of dial near the trigger.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

"Sweet!" SEGA smirked as he cocked the gun before aiming at the iTroopers and fired it at them, forcing the riders to disperse, "Wow! Does this thing pack a wallop! Okay, Nep-Nep…"

"Call me Boss, remember?" Neptune reminded.

"...Right… Boss… let's take 'em down!" SEGA corrected and smirked.

Neptune smirked as she readied both her swords. "I like the sound of that! Let's do it!" Together, the two of them charged forward into the fray of iTroopers.

Meanwhile, Nintendo continued to fight his best against the Bowser CPU, summoning out water swords and shurikens to strike at the beast.

"Enough fooling around! Time to finish this!" Nintendo shouted, before pressing down a code on his wrist controller, which was Left Stick Up+A-B-X-B-Plus-Minus.

**=ERROR! FINAL SMASH CODE INVALID!=**

"Damn! Blanc needs to fix that glitch…" Nintendo groaned, before he looked through his weapons for something he could use…

However, the Bowser CPU managed to duck into its shell and began spinning like crazy, about to bowl Nintendo over.

SEGA then looked over as the remaining iTroopers fled, some of them knocked out of their armored form. "Watch out!" he shouted, running straight toward Nintendo before pushing him out of the way, the two hitting the ground.

"OI! What was that for?! I could've had him!" Nintendo snapped as SEGA set the dial on his NiGHTS rifle to "low".

"You were too busy browsing that screen of yours that the CPU would've knocked you down like a bowling pin," SEGA pointed out before cocking the rifle again and firing a huge powerful blast at the CPU. "That should stun him out long enough for you to finish what you were doing."

Nintendo scoffed. "I don't need your help, rookie! Why don't you go back to your sissy goddess and leave the real fights to the professionals like me!" he replied, tapping an icon on his gauntlet.

**=MEGA BUSTER! READY TO SMASH!=**

"No need to insult me!" SEGA responded as Nintendo was now equipped with a blue arm cannon on his right arm before inputting his Hissatsu code again. SEGA also inputted the Hissatsu code of his own, A-B-A-B-Start, before the two riders began to power up.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

**=STAR POWER! TIME FOR A FINAL SMASH!=**

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Nintendo summoned out five other riders alongside him, each looking similar but different at the same time, each holding some sort of blaster weapon.

A bit surprised at first, SEGA just aimed his NiGHTS Rifle at the Kaijin with them before…

"HYAAAA!" the six riders beside SEGA shouted, as 7 powerful wave blasts blasted out of all their weapons, piercing the CPU at one fixed point, cracking the shell of the beast before it exploded.

"...Game… Over," SEGA and Nintendo said together, as the 5 other riders disappeared from sight.

(End Insert Music)

* * *

With a victory jingle from a Sonic game ringing off, as well as the flag theme from New Super Mario Bros, two emblems flew up to the two riders, Nintendo's looking more like a star from Super Mario, and SEGA's this time was an A rank medal.

"Not bad, I guess," SEGA shrugged.

"Less than perfect is still not perfect," the white rider scoffed, turning away as he changed into his human form, a teenage boy with red hair.

"Huh? You… you look familiar," SEGA noted before realizing something, "Haven't I seen you around Tomodachi Academy before? Eiji, was it?"

"...Do I know you?" Eiji responded, not acknowledging his knowledge of who SEGA was, making the rider realize he needed to revert to normal before doing so.

"Hey… yeah, I do know you. I see you in the halls sometimes…" Takeshi realized, walking up to Eiji.

"...Takeshi Narumi… I should've known… how a geek like you ended up being selected by Histy to be the new SEGA is beyond me," Eiji groaned, "I thought that old has-been Goddess of yours retired the SEGA line-up 13 years ago…"

"Well obviously not. Since we're both working for goddesses…" Takeshi started before holding out his hand, "We might as well try to get along."

Eiji scoffed before slapping Takeshi's hand away. "I have no intention on working alongside a weakling like you. All I care about is getting stronger, and being able to crush any CPU that comes in my path!"

"...Really? Me the weakling? I just saved your life; if I wasn't there while you were so distracted with your touchscreen, you'd have gotten turned into a Wii U pancake!" Takeshi responded.

"I told you, I could handle it! Next time, stay out of my way…" Eiji insisted, walking away.

"...Well that was rude," Takeshi admitted, as Neptune joined up with him, "So… what now?"

"Well, the CPU did make quite a mess. Police will probably be here soon, so we should probably get out of here," Neptune replied.

"Good thinking," Takeshi nodded as they hopped onto the Machine Daytona before driving off back to campus, "I'm just glad they let students bring their own rides to campus."

"I would think you could recall the bike using the disc system, or at least summon it to your current position," Neptune noted, as they got off, "Also… I'm sorry about earlier…"

"...It's okay, I forgive you… Boss. Man, it's gonna take a while for me to get used to that…"

"I know this job is tough, and I'm glad you're willing to go through it, but… you don't have to be my knight if you don't want to…"

"Boss… I may be a gamer, but I know how to take things seriously, and I already accepted this position. I'm not about to turn it down with what could potentially happen if I did," Takeshi answered as they walked over to the dorms.

Neptune smiled, happy that for the first time in 13 years, she had someone who would watch out for her, and her to do the same. "I think Histy made a great choice in choosing you as my rider, Takeshi Narumi…" As the two entered, however, they saw the face of Kai staring at the two of them, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was so AWESOME! I saw the news report and everything! Kamen Rider SEGA teaming up with the mysterious Purple-haired girl and a new white rider to save the city! This is so awesome!" Kai shouted, surprising both Takeshi and Neptune.

"Uhm… Kai, did they see me change back to normal, by any chance?" Takeshi asked.

"Nah. They're cameras blacked out after the fight ended. Kinda weird, too…" Kai murmured.

"...And why'd you call me the 'mysterious Purple-haired girl'? You know who I am," Neptune replied. "Not to mention, did they even mention Kamen Rider SEGA's name?"

"No worries, Tuney. Nothing leaked out at all. Your identities are safe," Kai stated.

"They never even mentioned my identity as Kamen Rider SEGA?" Takeshi checked.

"Nope, they just called you the mysterious blue warrior or something like that. Either way, this whole thing deserves a celebration! Let's go, guys!" Kai replied, wrapping his arms around Neptune and Takeshi's shoulders as the three walked inside.

"I got a feeling this is gonna be one of those Pinkie Parties," Takeshi sighed, the three entering Neptune's dorm. Sure enough, Momo was there along with Kasumi, Hana, Kisho, and another girl who also had pink hair and wore a grayish-gold sweater.

"SURPRISE!" Momo shouted, confetti suddenly flying everywhere.

"Whoa! ...Okay, Momo, this… is quite something for a simple party," Takeshi noted.

"Of course! I LOVE throwing parties!" Momo stated, throwing more confetti.

"I must admit, darling, this is a rather good party that you threw," Kisho noted, her hair now straight and flowing unlike how ruffled it was earlier.

"Uh oh," Takeshi gulped, ducking behind Neptune, so he wouldn't suffer Kisho's wrath for earlier.

"Oh, hello there. I must thank you for earlier. My hair was in a dire mess, and you were willing to pay for all of it," Kisho stated, smiling at Neptune.

"It was no problem. Us girls have to look out for each other, right?" Neptune smiled.

"Of course!" Hana replied, as she and Kasumi brought the three some punch that Momo had made, "With girl power, nothing is impossible!"

"You know it!" Neptune smiled as Hana noticed her brother hiding behind her.

"...um… hi…" the other pink haired girl spoke softly, looking a bit nervous and shy to talk to Neptune, "...I'm… I'm Hinata…"

"Um… what was that?" Neptune asked.

"That's Hinata," Kai repeated, "She's another friend of Kisho and Momo's."

"Oh… I see," Neptune nodded, "Takeshi, what're you doing still hiding behind me? Come on."

"HEY!" Takeshi gawked as Neptune yanked him out from behind her, by his ear again.

"C'mon, silly Billy, it's time to Party!" Momo shouted, as she turned on the music loud and began to dance.

"...Uh… Kisho? You're not still mad at me for earlier, are you?" Takeshi asked, still being cautious.

"Of course not, dearie. My hair's just fine now, and everything is sorted out," Kisho replied.

"In more ways than one, that's for sure…" Takeshi said to himself as he smiled at Neptune, who seemed to be having a good time. He couldn't understand why, but he felt life was going to be different for the better with her around.

* * *

Blanc: *walks up and sits down in a white-colored seat next to Neptune* Now, hopefully this seat isn't booby trapped like the sprinklers… but regardless, welcome to this segment with me and madame Baka.

Neptune: ...Not cool, Blanc… Anyways, Nepstation, start!

*Quick title screen flashes before it refocuses back onto a smiling Neptune, and Blanc looking rather annoyed at Neptune*

Neptune: Today's CPU kaijin is based off Blanc's most well-known video game villain: Bowser.

Blanc: Who's from the game series that WON me the 16-bit War back all those years ago, I might add. *sticks her tongue out at Neptune*

Neptune: ...Mou, Blanc… I thought we were gonna put that behind us… Can we just explain about Bowser and today's kaijin?

Blanc: No need to be a sore loser, Tuney. *chuckles at the nickname Kai gave Neptune in the series* Anyways, Bowser is the main antagonist of gaming's greatest icon himself, Mario… *reads the script* seriously? Mario's last name is Mario? Mario Mario? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! WHO WRITES THIS SH-

Neptune: *slaps hand over Blanc's mouth.* Language, Blanc! Besides, save it for how that was taken in the Mario Bros.' movie.

Blanc: *calms down* Right. Anyways, Mario is known as the greatest video gaming icon of all time.

Neptune: *coughs* Second.

Blanc: *rolls eyes at Neptune* Either way, without an opponent for Mario to fight, things would get pretty boring. Bowser appeared in 1985 with the Smash hit game, Super Mario Bros., which actually was not Mario's first appearance. He initially appeared on the 1981 Arcade classic Donkey Kong, and then in the NES/Famicom game, Mario Bros.

Neptune: Focus, Blanc. We're here for Bowser-breath, not the fat plumber.

Blanc: Oh, you're one to talk! Remember what Sonic looked like before the late-90s? He was even fatter than Mario!

Neptune: MOVING ON! There was actually a mix up with Bowser's initial designs, the original idea being for him to be a bull, but the graphic designer read it wrong somehow and turned him into a turtle.

Blanc: Honestly, I prefer him as he is now compared to if he was a bull. Regardless, Bowser's main methods of attacks are his fire breath, his claws, his shell, and his weight. What's also interesting is that my champion, Kamen Rider Nintendo, actually has a weapon that are based off Bowser's claws.

Neptune: Kinda odd… it would've been interesting to see him use those claws against the Bowser CPU.

Blanc: There's still a few glitches in the new Smash Gauntlet. My designers are trying their hardest to work out the kinks. Regardless, Nintendo was able to use his Hissatsu, the Final Smash, to its fullest potential there. Also good that we see a special shout out to the other Kamen Riders I have had.

Neptune: No spoiling there, Blanc.

Blanc: Grrrr… anyways… onto the kaijin itself… the monster definitely looks like the current design of bowser, but it appears to also incorporate some of the Koopa King's previous designs as well, along with Arfoire's standard CPU look to him…

Neptune: Yea, that part was obvious by some more green on him than before, too many spikes, a larger mohawk, and those claws! YIKES! It looks like he could cleave a boulder in half with those things!

Blanc: Still, Nintendo and SEGA were able to beat the CPU and strike another blow against Arfoire's insidious troops!

Neptune: Guess we DO make a pretty good team, don't we?

Blanc: *rolls eyes* Don't push your luck, Neptune. Even though Mario and Sonic have joined forces in the past, we're still rivals! You got that?

Neptune: Yea yea, I get it, Blanc. Should we end this before you go into a rage quit?

Blanc: What do you mean "Rage Quit", Neptune...

Neptune: C'mon, Blanc, you have such a short fuse. you seem more like a kid than your console's demographic.

Blanc: Why you little-! *fire lights in her eyes, as she changes into White Heart and starts chasing after Neptune*

Neptune: CUE THE NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW!

White Heart: GET BACK HERE, YOU-!

Neptune: Genesis does what Nintendon't, loser! *sticks tongue out as she runs around the room away from White Heart*

* * *

**Jikai Kamen Rider SEGA:**

Neptune: Alright, we need to make sure you're in tip-top shape!

Takeshi: What happened 13 years ago?

Vert: Neptune normally does not like to talk about that…

Hana: Wh-What is that beast?!

SEGA: Everyone, clear the hallways, now!

Luna: Looks like it's our turn now!

Saki: Let's do it!

**Level 3: Twin Femme Gamers**

Game Start!

* * *

***MataRed henshins onscreen before letting loose an inferno at the screen, before Kanohi masks showing the latest chapter of Mataranger appear.***

**MataRed: Two of the Guardians have been found so far! Who knows where the adventure will lead next!**

***Mitsuko appears and twirls around before a magical flash on the screen shows the recap of the chapter of Guardians of Eclipsia.***

**Mitsuko: Looks like SEGA has a new rival as well! I hope you two can tolerate each other enough to work together...**

***Kamen Rider SEGA begins his henshin, as well see data replace the screen to show scenes from the current Kamen Rider SEGA episode***

**SEGA: Yeah, Nintendo was kinda cold, but not as much as MataWhite. Also, what's gonna happen to Ignatius?!**

***The Gaming Riders then appear alongside the Matarangers, and the Guardians looking out at Gamindustri before SEGA, Mitsuko and MataRed turn and smile***

**MataRed, Mitsuko and SEGA: SUPER HERO TIME! See you later!**

* * *

**Silver: Well, I don't know about you, but I think that that was HA-mazing as always, wouldn't you agree?**

**KKD: Yea, it's pretty sugoi this chapter. Plus, I'm glad I could finally get Nintendo to appear in one of the stories… after SEGA as originally intended. Even if the original was going to appear far later like a Secondary Rider.**

**Silver: Well, I think that things work better this way. I mean, look at Baron. He came into play the third episode of Gaim. Speaking of, Kaito definitely seems to share some traits with Eiji, don't you think?**

**KKD: Yea, I admit, Eiji was somewhat based off that tough-exterior stereotype, but has a softer heart underneath.**

**Silver: Really? All I saw from him was "Kaito! Kaito! Kaito!", but whatever. Anyways, favorite part?**

**KKD: Fav part… hmm… let me think… the debut of the NiGHTS Rifle, now that was cool.**

**Silver: Yeah. I pitched the idea to you initially, but you went to town on making that thing the best ever! Honestly, I can't pick a favorite part. What comes close is Kai trying to put on the SEGA Driver. Though, I was really happy with how the weapon I created, the Smash Gauntlet, turned out. It was great seeing all those Smash Bros related weapons.**

**KKD: I see what you mean. In any case, shall we close this off?**

**Silver: You should probably eat your cake first. The candles are starting to melt… I'm surprised they haven't already, considering how long we've been recording… *points to KKD's hands, which already have a bit of candle wax on them***

**KKD: Right. Sorry about that. I'll get started now, but until next time readers, I'm KKD…**

**Silver: And I'm the Radiant Rider... *pulls out an Orange Lockseed along with the Sengoku Driver* SilverariaMaximum! Stand up the Vanguard, and Henshin! *changes into Kamen Rider Gaim***

**KKD: ...Uh… Jaa ne.**

**Silver: You like my new Sengoku Driver, Sempai? I got it at Sakura Con…**

**KKD: Impressive. *Starts munching on the cake.***

**Silver: Better be careful with that… there are characters who will steal your cake.**

**KKD: Yeah? Who would actually steal a ca-? *looks to see that his cake is gone. Turns around to see Kamen Rider Diend with his cake* KAITO~! *runs after Diend, who is running with the cake***

**Silver: *sighs* Here we go again. *draws both of Gaim's swords before chasing after Diend***


	3. Level 3

**KKD: *Appears from a door as the Denliner's whistle blows* Well, looks like I got here before Silver… for once.**

**Takeshi: *gets off the time train with KKD* Yeah. Kinda weird. Anyways, see ya in Den-O Trigger, Crono! *waves to the red-haired teen inside the train as the Denliner heads off***

**KKD: *checks watch* Where is that Kouhai of mine, anyway?**

**Silver: *suddenly, an interdimensional portal appears, as an enhanced version of the GoLiner from GoGoV appears, before Silver and Kai get off* Sorry I'm late. Interdimensional travel is kinda slow at times…**

**KKD: I can see that. Don't have to worry about that with Time travel, though. The perks of being a passenger of Denliner.**

**Silver: Yeah, well the GoLiner/Rail Rescues will always be my favorite train in Toku, especially when this roleplay version that I use when I'm with my other writing friends can travel through dimensions.**

**KKD: I see. Regardless, we're entering the next level of Kamen Rider SEGA, and hopefully we can get started, soon.**

**Silver: One question I have though… why is it that Takeshi and Yoko are a couple in some of your fics, but in this one you have-? *suddenly, the rest of his speech is censored out with Flutter-censors***

**Momo: … SPOILERS!**

**KKD: To answer your question, the reason I have Takeshi paired with *yay!* is because that was my initial pairing for the guy. I didn't pair him with Yoko until Pika came up with her for Den-O Trigger.**

**Takeshi: It's true.**

**Silver: It's complicated.**

**Kai: It's… *suddenly, Huey Lewis and the News starts playing, as Kai and Momo start singing***

**Kai and Momo: _The Power of Love!_**

**KKD: *smiles* ...Back to the Future. One of my favorite classic films. Nice reference you two.**

**Kai and Momo: Thanks.**

**Silver: *Falcon Facepalm* I love those movies too… I even have the whole trilogy on DVD, but was that REALLY necessary, you guys?**

**Takeshi: It's Kai and Momo. Don't question it.**

**KKD: Either way, Takeshi, you and Kai need to get in place. We're about to start the chapter any second. *Searches for Disclaimer screen***

**Takeshi: Right. Let's go! Henshin! *changes into SEGA***

**=GAME START!=**

**Kai: Henshin! *tries to henshin, but realizes he's not a rider.* Aw man!**

**KKD: Don't worry, Kai. Maybe another time. *pulls out the screen from a drawer.* Here it is. *Slaps it onto the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

**KKD: And with that, it's time to start the level! So PRESS START!**

**Silver: It's Game Time!**

**Kai: Stand up the Vanguard!**

***everyone looks over at Kai, Silver a bit annoyed that his OC stole his ending catchphrase***

**Kai: What?**

**KKD: ...Wrong time to say it, Kai. *snaps fingers and the chapter begins***

* * *

"Whoa! I didn't think you could actually play games on this!" Takeshi gawked, as he and Neptune were going head to head on Sonic Adventure 2 2-player mode while Kai watched from the top bunk.

"Well what did you expect? This was originally modified from an actual SEGA Dreamcast, so it makes sense I'd keep it's original functions in it," Neptune replied.

Kai then chuckled as Neptune raced ahead of Takeshi, who was playing as Sonic, using Amy. "Man, just imagine if all Sega Dreamcasts could turn you into Kamen Riders. Maybe then the company wouldn't have gone 3rd party 13 years ago because of the financial issues," Kai joked.

"URUSEI!" Neptune snapped at Kai, almost slamming her controller into the ground, but it caused Takeshi to pause the game in shock as he and Kai were stunned by her sudden reaction.

"Whoa! Hey, it was just a joke, Tuney! Geez!" Kai stuttered.

"...Do you think I was happy about making SEGA go 3rd party? NO! If I still had my powers, I'd strangle you for that remark! Joke or otherwise!" Neptune growled, pointing her finger at Kai, leaving Takeshi to sweatdrop.

"...Wow, and I thought I was touchy about SEGA's situation," Takeshi gawked.

"Hey, why DID SEGA drop out of the console market, anyways?" Kai asked.

"...Blame the critics and blasted sales numbers of the Saturn outside Japan and the Dreamcast inside it," Neptune growled, struggling to not strangle Kai.

"Hey… you alright, Boss? You seem very upset about the subject…" Takeshi asked, putting a hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"...You think?" she sarcastically asked before taking deep breaths to calm down, "...Gomen… I don't like to talk about what happened 13 years ago… a lot happened that year that I'm not proud of."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sorry I brought it up," Kai replied, holding out his hand for Neptune and him to shake and make up for the whole incident.

"...You're forgiven," Neptune smiled, shaking Kai's hand.

"Glad that's handled rather quickly," Takeshi smiled, before Neptune sat back up.

"Now, we should probably get to some more training," Neptune advised, "We need to make sure you're in tip-top shape!"

"You got a good point there," Takeshi agreed, unhooking the SEGADriver from the TV after shutting it off and before storing it in his bag so he could carry it to their next training ground.

"Hey, can I watch this time?" Kai asked.

"...I suppose," Neptune shrugged as Takeshi nodded, causing Kai to hop out of bed and land on the floor with a thud.

"Alright! I'll make sure to not make as much noise," Kai stated, before accidentally tripping on a Gokaiger Gokai Gun on the ground and falling over, landing on top of a bunch of his Rider Belts, causing them to all go off at the same time.

"Oi vey… Kai, don't you ever put those things away?" Takeshi groaned as Neptune rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, the light shines on a young teen, Takeshi Narumi, as the camera pans to show half his face before he smiles at the camera, as the scene shifts to show him transformed as SEGA in that position, before showing Kamen Riders Nintendo, Playstation, and Xbox one by one, before the opening caption appears***

**Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (An incomprehensible code sequence)**

***This moment showed Takeshi and Neptune messing around on their laptops and later games, with Takeshi's SEGADriver in the background.***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (Tell me what what it means, Compiler!)**

***Luna and Noire are then seen looking over their work and reacting to something as we then see images of the multiple weapons that could be used.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (I can't make sense of this binary tree)**

***Blanc and Eiji are then seen working before gasping when some kaijn appeared.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate)**

***During this, Saki and Vert are seen relaxing before smiling at the camera.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.)**

***Here, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom are seen hanging out as for a brief second we see the kaijin of this story, with the leaders briefly seen, most notably Arfoire and Pirachu.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (And we were on the same page.)**

***We turn our attention to the friends of the goddess CPUs, Histoire and more before the four Gaming Riders, Takeshi, Luna, Eiji, and Saki appear before the screen with their belt ready, and transformed with the call of henshin.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper)**

***Next, the henshin processes of Neptune-tachi and the Gaming Riders are seen.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!)**

***Transformations complete, we see the heroic CPUs and Gaming Riders battle it out with the corrupted CPUs and other monsters.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (In this sparkling world)**

***We then see the aforementioned heroes and heroines execute their finishers.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!)**

***The eight return to normal before looking up to the skies of Earth, that quickly changes to that of Gamindustri, and smiled/smirked ready for the adventures ahead. The scene then shifts to the title screen***

* * *

**Level 3: Twin Femme Gamers**

Meanwhile, Saki was in the middle of training with her new armor with Vert and Korey watching her to see if anything would happen.

"Man, this armor is amazing!" Saki exclaimed, slashing apart the dummies set up around her with her sword.

"Indeed," Vert nodded.

"And no sign of any side effects. It appears the Red Death is completely removed from this model," Korey noted.

"Well, that's great!" Saki replied, "Man… I can't believe I get to be a Kamen Rider! You hardly see women being riders on TV!"

"You'd be surprised by the female Riders that the others had," Vert giggled, "Blanc's previous rider, as well as Neptune's first rider, were both females."

"No kidding?!" Saki gawked.

Korey nodded. "It's good to see that there's more than just men being riders. It would get kinda stagnant if that were the case…"

"True," Vert nodded, before looking at her checklist, "Well, looks like everything on the XOne Driver checks out."

"Does that mean I'm combat ready?" Saki asked.

"It sure does," Vert nodded.

"Just try and be a little careful, okay?" Korey asked, "I don't want you to risk pushing this armor too far just yet. It's limits aren't as high as the current Playstation Rider's armor."

"Puh-lease!" Saki scoffed, changing out of Rider form, "I think I'm all set to break the limits! Hey… I kinda like that… Can I have that set as my battle activation phrase?"

"...I'll be sure to have that programmed in," Korey replied, making a note on his PDA.

"Alright! Let's break the limits… All for One!" Saki shouted, jumping up.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Noire and Luna enjoyed a good morning breakfast.

"So, I heard that Vert has a new rider…" Noire stated, "Perhaps the two of you could get along well while you fight against the CPU kaijin…"

"I guess," Luna shrugged, trying to focus on her meal, "...It's been a while since I had the chance to fight alongside a female Rider; it's gotten boring since Nanami dropped out of the Rider business a couple years ago."

"Well, she did want to try to get that Teaching job. Pretty funny, though… she's now teaching at the school where the other three current Gaming riders go," Noire chuckled, before taking a sip of her coffee, "Anyways, I'm sure you and Saki will get along fine. She is about a year or two younger than you…"

"Let me guess, she's a tomboy hot shot rookie?" Luna groaned, "I've had to deal with quite a few hot shots during my career as your Rider, Kaa-san."

"Yeah, I know… Akio was quite the hot-headed rider, wasn't he?" Noire grinned, before sighing, "It is a shame what happened to him…"

"Hai," Luna nodded, finishing her breakfast, "Well, I guess I'd better head out. ...I'll be sure to say hi to your girlfriend for you."

This made Noire blush, knowing who Luna meant despite the giggle she gave off. Luna then gave a slight chuckle before heading out of the house.

* * *

"Aw man! What's SHE doing here?" Takeshi groaned, as the three looked to see a teenage girl, around Kai and Takeshi's age, with long and messy rainbow colored hair wearing a white shirt, cyan hoodie, and gray track pants with white athletic shoes, running around the athletic track.

"Does she come here often?" Neptune asked.

"Usually. Sora's a major athletics person. She's captain of pretty much every Sports team at Tomodachi. Hard to believe she keeps her schedule all nice and neat," Kai replied.

"Not to mention she tends to tease me for being a bit… you know… fat and lazy," Takeshi sighed.

"Well, you are a bit flabby," Neptune noted, causing Takeshi to glare at her a bit, "But that's why we're gonna get you into shape!"

"It could take us some time though. We don't want anyone else knowing I'm a Kamen Rider," Takeshi noted.

"You? A Kamen Rider?" the rainbow-haired girl asked as she ran up to the trio, laughing a bit at the idea of a gamer like Takeshi being a hero who has to fight, "Seriously geeky! There's no way you'd be a Rider; you're too fat."

Takeshi growled, wanting to pull out his SEGADriver to kick her sorry butt, but he then felt Neptune grab his wrist before shaking her head at him.

"Anyway, I got a game to get to. Smell ya later, geeky!" Sora teased as she walked off to the gym.

"One of these days, I'm gonna get that skittle-haired self-centered-!"

"Whoa there, Take! Watch your language!" Kai shouted, covering Takeshi's mouth, simply causing him to growl.

"Anyways, shall we get to training?" Neptune asked.

Takeshi just nodded as Kai removed his hand from his friend's mouth, allowing Takeshi and Neptune to walk over to the center of the track field, as Neptune set up a couple of strange cubes on the ground.

"Alright… let's see if these things still work…" Neptune stated, before pressing a button on a remote, causing the cubes to change shape into human-sized robots shaped similar to the Fighting Alloys from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Let me guess, my training dummies?" Takeshi asked, slapping on his driver.

"Well, I wouldn't think of them like dummies, per se…" Neptune replied, before the robots got into a battle stance, "You ready?"

"You bet," Takeshi nodded, setting up his disc, "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

As Takeshi changed into Rider form, the four Alloys charged straight at him, getting to him as he finished changing.

"It's time for Game Start!" Takeshi shouted, before summoning his Sonic Blade.

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

With that, SEGA managed to slide past the Alloys before swinging at their backs with his Sonic Blade.

"Impressive," Neptune noted, as Kai was jumping and cheering for his friend.

"Hey, video games can teach you a few tricks, too," SEGA pointed out, deflecting the blows the alloys were sending at him with his sword, before doing a backflip and summoning his NiGHTS Rifle to shoot them.

"Hmmm… I wonder," SEGA wondered aloud, before placing the Sonic Blade inside the barrel of the NiGHTS Rifle before the two weapons grew slightly, slightly resembling a club.

**=COMBINE! CASINO SMASHER!=**

"Whoa! They can!" SEGA gawked before charging in and swinging the combined weapon at the Alloys, sending them clear across the field.

"Hmm. Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch…" Neptune stated, pressing a button on the Alloy's controller, causing the four robots to shift into forms similar to that of Mario, Link from Legend of Zelda, Kirby, and Mega Man. She then threw down a fifth cube, which formed into a form similar to Sonic.

"Looks like I managed to reach the next level. Ikuze!" SEGA shouted as the five bots charged at him, before SEGA swung straight at them, knocking Mario and Mega Man away, before clashing with Link.

As he fought, SEGA and Neptune were spotted by a familiar green-haired girl, who smirked a bit before running over.

"Looks like a brawl's going on," Saki smirked.

Neptune then turned to see the girl before panicking, turning off the combat droids, which turned back into cubes, just as SEGA tried to slash at one, causing him to fall on his face.

"Hey! What gives? I was just getting into the groove!" SEGA responded, getting up to his feet before he saw Saki looking over at him, "Um…"

"So, you're the new SEGA, eh? Nice to meet ya," Saki stated.

"Wait… how do you know about SEGA?" Neptune asked, a bit hesitant.

"My boss, Vert, told me," she smiled.

"W-What?! You're Vert's new knight?!" Neptune gasped.

"Ping pong!" she giggled, before revealing her Driver, "Name's Saki Kurosawa, AKA Kamen Rider Xbox… One!" As she said the One, she held up her index finger in the air.

"...Wow... Cocky much?" SEGA gawked, reverting to his civilian form.

"Kinda reminds me of Sonic…" Neptune replied.

"So, what's your name?" Saki asked Takeshi, before turning to Neptune, "I know that you are Neptune, and it's pretty cool to meet you!"

"Uh... Takeshi..." he answered, a bit hesitantly.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Take-san!" Saki noted, holding out her hand, "Hopefully we can kick CPU butt together!"

Still surprised, Takeshi shook Saki's hand, but he was shocked when he felt how strong her grip was, feeling like his hand was being crushed. "OW!"

"Oops. Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength," Saki stated as she let go, before looking over to see Vert walk in their direction, "Oh, hey, Boss!"

"...That's Vert?" Takeshi gawked.

"Yep. She was Goddess of the land of Leanbox back on Gamindustri," Neptune replied.

"Game-and-what now?" Kai asked, confused.

"Oh yea, Histy didn't tell you about where Nep-... er, I mean my boss and her friends came from," Takeshi recalled, as Vert finally came up to the four of them.

"Well, it's good to see you once again, Neptune. This is your new knight, then?" Vert asked, motioning to Kai.

"Um… wrong guy, Vert," Neptune responded, giving her fellow goddess an annoyed stare.

"Yea. The knight you're looking for would be me," Takeshi added, making Vert look at him with an initially questionable gaze.

"Oh. Honestly, the red-headed kid over there looks more like Rider material. I can sense he's full of energy," Vert noted.

"Hey remember! Histy chooses our Riders, not us, and she chose this guy here, Takeshi," Neptune informed.

"Right. Right. Of course," Vert replied, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Takeshi Narumi. Hopefully you and Saki will get along well. We'll need the power of all four Gaming Riders in order to defeat Arfoire."

"Wait a sec! ...There's FOUR Kamen Riders?!" Kai gawked before registering the term Vert used, "And what do you mean by _Gaming_ Riders?"

"It's a long story, Kai…" Takeshi sighed, "Anyways, I've already met Kamen Rider Nintendo… who was kind of a jerk to me, and now I've met Saki. So… who's the fourth rider?"

"That would be Noire's knight, Kamen Rider PlayStation," Neptune answered, "I think she just updated her rider's driver to version 4 recently…"

"Wait... just the driver? ...Does she have a knight at all or is she searching for one?"

"Well, she's had the same rider for about 15 years by now. Her rider's name is Luna, and she has been loyal to Noire since she was a little kid."

"...Seriously? A Rider since she was a _kid_?!" Kai gawked.

"Hey, remember the Hurricanger returns movie? There can be little kids who are toku heroes… Kai, was it?" Saki noted.

"Y-You watch Super Sentai?!" Kai gawked, unable to believe his ears before smiling wide, "Yes! A girl that I know who likes Super Sentai and Kamen Rider! You should totally join my gaming club! I bet we could be best friends!"

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" Takeshi retorted, before being interrupted by Vert.

"If you're quite done... Saki needs to get to class," Vert noted, "But first… Takeshi, may I chat with you real quick in private?"

"Uh... sure," he nodded as the others left.

"Listen…" Vert started, "I just need you to know that being a Rider can be a difficult responsibility. These CPUs we face grow stronger and stronger as Arfoire's influence grows. We need you to be careful. Without you and the other riders, Earth could fall. And we don't want… we don't want what happened 13 years ago to happen to you guys…"

"I see," Takeshi nodded, "...But rest assured I won't let that happen. But… What happened 13 years ago?"

Vert shifted around uncomfortably, obviously a bit hesitant on the matter, "Well, you'd have to ask Neptune about that, but Neptune normally does not like to talk about it…"

"...I see..." Takeshi sighed, "Well, I'll make sure not to let you down!"

"Good. Right now, the Gaming Riders are our only hope of stopping Arfoire and her evil CPU forces. Now, I must get going. Good luck, Rider SEGA DC. May fortune favor your endeavors."

Takeshi simply nodded to Vert, placing his right fist over his heart before returning to class.

* * *

"Oh man. A girl at school who likes Tokusatsu AND is a Kamen Rider! This is so exciting!" Kai exclaimed, before having his mouth covered by both Neptune and Takeshi.

"Shut up man. We can't risk you blowing our cover. For all we know, the iTroopers could be listening out for us," Takeshi whispered.

"Good afternoon, class," the teacher then interrupted, greeting her students with a smile.

"Good morning, Ibi-sensei," the class replied.

_'Still can't believe I'm a student to my rival's last rider,' _Neptune thought to herself.

"Now, class, please turn your history textbooks to page 158. Today, we'll be learning about Feudal Japan and the Sengoku period," Ibi-sensei stated, before being interrupted by Kai raising his hand, "And no, Kai, this has nothing to do with Kamen Rider Gaim or Super Sentai…"

"Aw man!" Kai groaned, putting his hand down.

"You really should keep your mouth shut about Toku in class," Neptune whispered.

"It's Kai. What did you expect?" Takeshi replied.

"Eh, good point."

However, as the class was reading, the group suddenly heard a rumble in the halls.

"Huh? What was that?" a student asked.

"Sounds like an earthquake," another replied.

With that, Ibi walked to the door and gasped at what she saw out the window.

"Oh no, not here," she whispered, before looking to her students, "Everyone, stay calm. There's nothing to worry about…" As she said that, however, she gave a glance to Neptune, telling her silently that something was wrong.

"Takeshi, get your Driver ready," Neptune whispered.

Takeshi nodded, silently pulling out his SEGADriver.

Suddenly, an energy blast shook the classroom, as a massive hulking monster with some sort of arm cannon appeared where the door once stood. Most of the class began to panic as Ibi saw Neptune silently urge her to usher most of the class out the window onto ground level, and out onto the field.

"Ha! I can take this thing on!" Sora smirked, before charging at the CPU. However, the beast then shot at the ceiling, causing a piece to fall in front of Sora, stopping her movement.

"Yikes!" Sora gasped, before a piece straight above her came loose, about to crush her.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" Takeshi shouted, rushing over and pushing her out of the way, the piece falling on top of him instead, blocking him from everyone else's view.

"Takeshi!" Sora gasped, before the piece of ceiling was suddenly lifted to show SEGA, which he flung straight at the kaijin.

"Your friend's alright, miss. I was able to save him just in time and he went the other direction," SEGA stated, "Everyone, clear the hallways, now!"

"...Uh... Right!" Sora nodded, rushing outside to help her fellow students, leaving the rider to fight the kaijin.

"Alright! Time to rock and roll!" Saki shouted, readying her XOne Driver.

"Hold on, Saki. Get the rest of the kids to safety before we fight. I'll hold him off!" SEGA stated.

"MOU! ...Fine!" she snapped, rushing off.

"Alright, ugly! You want me? Come and get me!" Takeshi shouted, "It's time for Game Start!"

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

* * *

Nearby, Luna and Noire were on a walk by themselves before Luna's ears picked up the sounds of screams, coming from Takeshi's school.

"Oh, please tell me it's not-" Luna groaned before her CPU alarm suddenly went off.

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

"...Kuso!" she groaned.

"Well don't just stand there! Show that CPU what you're made of!" Noire smirked.

"Well, guess it's time to test out the new version 4 driver…" Luna sighed, grabbing the black device before running toward the scene, looking to see Saki as well as a bunch of other students outside, with the ground floor window broken.

"Wh-what was that beast?!" Hana gasped, looking around, "And where's Nii-san?!"

"Everyone remain calm!" Ibi told her students before seeing Luna, "Oh Luna. Thank Blanc you're here. We've got trouble. Kamen Rider SEGA is inside, and we've evacuated all the students, but it's a Hunter CPU, and I don't think SEGA can do it alone. Oh, if only I didn't leave my WiiDriver back home…"

"Don't exert yourself, Nanami-san. Remember, you're retired, and you don't have to fight anymore. Let SEGA and myself handle this," Luna told her.

"And me!" Saki shouted, holding up her XOne Driver, "So, you're Playstation, eh? Name's Saki. Xbox One!"

"Just keep quiet for now and follow me, Saki," Luna instructed, rushing to find a way inside the building.

The two then looked down the halls, being careful just in case the Hunter CPU was there.

"Man, this is exciting," Saki stated softly, "Though… why would a CPU show up here?"

"It must have been sent here by Arfoire to wipe us out here. Three of the Gaming Riders do go to this school," Luna replied.

"Really? Who's the third?" Saki asked.

"Eiji Miyamoto, AKA Kamen Rider Nintendo."

"THAT guy? He's such a Kaito!" Saki sighed, "Well, guess it'll just be the three of us."

"INCOMING!" the two then heard SEGA shout, as he was being chased down the halls by the Hunter CPU, before turning around to shoot a blast from his NiGHTS rifle, knocking the kaijin to the side.

"Wow, didn't expect it to be _that_ big," Luna gawked when she saw the Kaijin, but was impressed by SEGA's skills.

"Hey! Little help here?!" SEGA shouted.

The two girls then nodded at each other, putting their drivers to their waists.

"Looks like it's our turn now," Luna smirked, as the Hunter CPU began to charge them.

"Let's do it!" Saki replied, the two placing in their henshin discs, Saki's being a copy of Titanfall and Luna's being Infamous: Second Son, into their belts.

"Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, Saki transformed into the Rider form she took during training while Luna's looked similar to her version 1 Rider form, except for a black color instead of gray and with a blue body suit and blue visor.

"Suge!" SEGA gawked, seeing the two female Riders.

"You're SEGA, eh? Pleased to meet you," Luna, now as Kamen Rider Playstation, stated, winking underneath her helmet at SEGA.

"Uh... S-same here," SEGA stuttered, somehow seeing Luna wink under her helmet as he blushed under his.

"Girl, you seriously have him dumbstruck, don't you?" Saki chuckled, before striking a pose, "Anyways, my partners in crime-fighting, shall we get to kicking this guy's digital buns?"

"Did you forget the pre-battle catchphrase?" Luna asked as she saw the Hunter CPU appear again, ready to strike.

"Seriously? I've seen pretty much every Heisei-Era Kamen Rider series! I know how this works," Saki scoffed, which caused Luna to roll her eyes before the Hunter CPU charged, but suddenly slammed into a barrier that appeared before the female riders, "Plus, I was waiting for him to hit the gaming barrier like an idiot! Ha! Anyways, let's do this, partner!"

"Hai," Luna nodded before staring at the CPU, "I'm Kamen Rider PlayStation, and you're about to get beat! Beyond the Boundries of Play… Let's fight!"

"I'm Kamen Rider Xbox, and it's time we end this! Let's break the Limits! All for One!" Xbox added, posing dramatically.

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

With that, the two female Riders ran towards the Hunter CPU, kicking it like crazy, stopping now and then for SEGA fire at it with his rifle.

"Ho boy! Have I been dying to kick some butt!" Xbox smirked, dodging the CPU's attacks.

"Careful, he's tougher than he looks!" SEGA shouted, setting the rifle to machine gun mode before going rapid fire on the Kaijin.

"Hmmm… maybe we need to speed things up, then…" PlayStation murmured, putting a disc in her Driver that looked somewhat like a Ninja.

**=DOWNLOADING N++ FORM! ENTER CODE!=**

With that, PlayStation held up her wrist that had the PS4 controller on it before inputting Square-Triangle-L1-R1-X on it, causing the rider to change so that her bodysuit was all black and she had a more ninja-esque style helmet, as well as a neon blue scarf that trailed out into nothingness at the end.

"Let's do this!" Playstation shouted, before rushing around the Hunter CPU with super speed, sticking a kunai-like weapon into the back of the Kaijin's neck, weakening it but not yet destroying it.

"Hey! That's no fair! How come you get the form changing discs?!" Xbox whined.

"Focus, Saki!" SEGA shouted, "Use your discs to summon a weapon or something!"

"Oh, right," Saki noted, before placing a disc in her XOne Driver.

**=DOWNLOADING GUARDIAN GUN! ENTER CODE!=**

Saki then entered the code of A-B-X-B-Y-LB-LT-Start, before a blaster that looked fashioned similar to the Boltshot Forerunner pistol from Halo appeared in her hands.

"Sweet!" Xbox stated, before shooting a concentrated blast at the Kaijin, knocking it back a bit.

"Hey, I recognize that gun… isn't that from the Halo games?" SEGA asked.

"Appears so. It seemed to injure the Hunter nicely," Playstation noted, before changing back into her base form.

"Alright! Let's see what else this baby can do!" Xbox shouted out, typing in a quick code of X-Y-X before the pistol suddenly shifted into a large cannon.

**=CHANGE! INCINERATION CANNON!=**

"Whoa!" the three Riders gawked, before they looked at the Hunter CPU, smirking behind their helmets.

"You two thinking what I'm thinking?" SEGA asked.

"Finisher?" PlayStation checked.

"Let's do it! Hissatsu WAZA!" Xbox shouted, typing in a quick code similar to SEGA's Hissatsu code, A-B-A-B-A-Start-Back, before aiming her blaster at the CPU as SEGA did the same.

Meanwhile, Playstation drew her sword, the PSaber, before typing in a code of her own: L1-R1-L2-R2-X-Square-Triangle-Circle, which caused her sword to glow.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

**=POWER PLAY! LEVEL UP TO MAX!=**

**=X-LEVELS GREEN! READY TO PUSH THE LIMIT!=**

"Trigger! Blast shooting!" Xbox shouted out, as the two blasts, along with a gold sword beam from Playstation, made contact with the CPU before it blew apart into data.

"Game...Over!" SEGA stated, as he posed next to Xbox and Playstation before a B Rank medal, an Xbox achievement point, and a PS4 Trophy token flew toward the three riders.

"Man, am I getting worse every time?" SEGA groaned.

"To be fair, you did almost get crushed by a ceiling…" Xbox replied, as she changed back into civilian form along with the other riders.

"HEY! Need I remind you I was trying to save someone from that same ceiling!" Takeshi snapped at Saki, "Also, what was up with that Trigger announcement at the end?"

"Kamen Rider W's one of my favorites," Saki replied, shrugging.

"...Sounds like Kai," Takeshi sighed.

"Anyways, we should probably get out of the school. Who knows what the authorities will think when they see three teens in a broken school hallway…" Luna stated.

"Are you still considered a teen?" Saki asked.

"I'm 19. I joined Noire's service when I was around 4…"

"...Seriously?!" Takeshi and Saki gawked in unison, their jaws going slack.

"Yes…" Luna sighed, "Now, let's get outta here."

* * *

Outside the school, the kids were all waiting outside as the police showed up. Saki, Takeshi, and Luna were all able to sneak back into where their classmates were standing, Luna actually standing closer to Nanami since she was close to college age in appearance and actual age.

"So how'd it go?" Nanami whispered to Luna.

"You guys take care of the Kaijin?" Neptune added.

"No worries. It was a piece of cake," Saki stated arrogantly, "We had that Godzilla reject crying for mommy in no time."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't trying to hold him off while the other students evacuated," Takeshi hissed. However, as he spoke, he heard someone run up to him.

"Takeshi! Oh my god, are you alright?!" Sora asked, trying to make sure he was okay.

"Yea, I'm fine, Sora. Why get so worried about me all of a sudden?" Takeshi responded.

"You kiddin'? You pushed me out of the way of a falling ceiling and almost got crushed! If it weren't for that blue rider, you would have been dead!" Sora gasped, before calming down and looking at the ground, "Also… I came to apologize. If you hadn't have saved me there, I would have died. So… thanks. And I'm sorry I've called you geeky all those times…"

"Hey, no problem Sora. I forgive you. Friends?" Takeshi replied, holding his hand out to her.

"Friends," Sora agreed, shaking his hand, "Hey, next time you should come by the track. I could help you train for that whatever-it-was that you were doing earlier."

"Uh..." Takeshi started before turning to Neptune, getting a nod and smile before turning back to Sora, "Sure thing. I'll need all the help I can get to get into shape."

"Sounds good. Anyways, I should probably go find Hinata. She's probably having a heart attack right now considering what happened," Sora stated, before waving goodbye and running off.

"... Good to see you managed to turn an enemy into a friend," Neptune smiled at her knight, "You may have gotten a B in the fight, but I think you deserved an S for that alone."

"Hey, friendship is magic, after all," Takeshi stated.

"Hey, that's what I said!" shouted the familiar voice of Momo, as she and Kai suddenly walked up beside them.

"Oh, hey Momo. Hi Kai," Takeshi waved, "Where were you two?"

"We both evacuated, but then Momo tried looking for her pet alligator…" Kai stated, "Man, how is that even allowed in the dorms?"

"C'mon! Gummi's just the cutest thing you ever saw and you know it!" she responded, holding a baby alligator with no teeth, which was nibbling on her hair.

"Anyways," Luna interrupted, "Guess we're all working together. Even though you two aren't the kind of partners I was expecting, I think we'll work together just fine… Luna Hashimoto, by the way." As she said that, she held out her hand to Takeshi and Saki.

"Takeshi Narumi," Takeshi introduced himself, shaking Luna hand, a light blush forming on his face.

"Aw yeah! The team is all set and ready to roll! Let's go, Team Gaim!" Saki shouted, making a pose before being joined by Kai and Momo.

"Those three will be like peas in a pod," Takeshi figured with a chuckle.

"Yep. Things are definitely gonna be different, that's for sure," Luna replied before looking up into the sky, looking forward into the future.

* * *

**"It appears all of the current Gaming Riders have appeared. This may complicate things,"** a male voice noted, as seven thrones surrounded a mirror-like surface that showed the battle between the Gaming Riders and the Hunter CPU.

**"Perhaps... but perhaps they could have a bit of use for us as well,"** another voice pondered.

**"How so? I feel we should just crush the CPU Goddesses while we have the chance!"** one of the voices stated in a rough, yet feminine, tone, **"We should especially handle that dumb oracle of theirs, Histoire…"**

**"Not just yet, minna. For now, we'll just have the AI send their CPU Kaijin to scout these heroes and learn their weaknesses,"** a mischievous yet commanding feminine voice told the others.

**"B-But Arfoire-sama…!"** the voice complained.

**"But nothing! Whatever I say goes! You will know your place, Croire!"** the woman, Arfoire, snapped, before regaining her composure.

**"...You never let me have fun,"** the voice, Croire, muttered.

Arfoire just continued to ignore Croire as she continued to speak, **"Anonydeath, how is your hacking research going on making the CPUs more powerful?"**

**"It's going slowly, but I assure you the CPUs will continue to grow in strength and they'll crush those Riders,"** a male voice informed.

**"Excellent. Prepare your advanced CPU prototypes as soon as your research hits any major breakthroughs. There is something I am worried about… this new Rider, SEGA DC… he appears to have a similar drive to what the rider before him had, but there's something… different about him…"**

**"Like what?"** another male voice, one sounding more sophisticated and professional asked.

**"There could be the possibility that this boy holds the key to restoring that juvenile Goddess Neptune's powers. We cannot let that happen! It has been 42 years since I destroyed her Purple Heart persona and sent her down toward that pitiful planet called Earth, and I'm not going to let her regain the powers necessary to defeat me…"**

**"Do not fear, Arfoire-sama,"** a third male voice informed as four figures, each wearing a different color hooded cloak appeared in the room, **"We will not let that happen."**

**"Of course. Continue your work and await Anonydeath's upgrades for your creations, Esag."**

**"Yes, milady,"** the being in blue, Esag, replied, before walking out of the throne area with his compatriots.

**"Hmph! I still don't trust him,"** a large figure groaned.

**"Copypaste, they are our allies, and we shall continue to work with them until it is unnecessary,"** the final voice, this one female, noted.

**"Regardless, we must proceed with the plans as usual. Mr. Badd, continue your little distraction project,"** Arfoire ordered.

**"Yes, milady,"** the first male figure from before replied.

**"Lady Arfoire,"** the one female spoke up, taking off her hood to reveal her long white-blue hair, **"I feel it'd be only right if I took care of this… SEGA… that we're so worried about. I doubt he'll be able to stand up against me…"**

**"All in good time, Rei,"** Arfoire told her, **"Soon, the time will be right for you to snuff out that boy's life as well as that pathetic Goddess Neptune…"**

* * *

Vert: Well, seeing the beating Blanc gave Neptune, I suppose it's our turn, Noire.

Noire: Indeed. I guess that it's BoxStation this time!

Neptune: Hey! Why are you two stealing my show?!

Noire: 'Cause our knights did better than yours this time, Neptune.

Neptune: Tough Emeralds, Noire. Since this is called Kamen Rider SEGA, not Kamen Rider Sony, I get this segment. Now, Nepstation, start!

*Quick title screen flashes before it refocuses back onto Noire and Neptune in a slap fight, before Vert breaks it up*

Vert: Enough of this childish nonsense. It's time to discuss today's CPU Kaijin.

Noire: Well, since this one's from your company, Vert, I suppose you should talk about it…

Neptune: I was supposed to say that. *frowns*

Noire: Tough Emeralds, Neptune.

Vert: OI! Don't make me drill lance you both! Anyways, today's CPU Kaijin was based off the ever popular Halo franchise as one of the most powerful of the Covenant forces, the Hunter.

Neptune: So? Looks like a shrunken Godzilla-worm to me. Saki said so herself in the story!

Noire: Looks can be deceiving, Tuney. Especially with you. Purple Heart or not, you're still just a kid.

Neptune: HEY!

Vert: *clears throat* Anyways, the Hunters were introduced in the first Halo game, Combat Evolved for the original Xbox, and were one of the most powerful units in the Halo games. With their plasma arm cannons, tough armor, and giant girth, they made fools out of a lot of Master Chiefs.

Noire: Great Scott!

Neptune: I know, this is heavy.

Vert: *rolls eyes* Anyways, luckily our three riders were able to work together and team up to defeat the CPU Kaijin. Now if only us goddesses could work as a unit… *sighs*

Noire: Won't be that easy with how lazy Neptune can be.

Neptune: Well exCUSE me (Princess) for getting my HDD powers drained! Also, speaking of Halo, wasn't that weapon Saki used part of Halo?

Vert: Why, yes. The Guardian Gun is based off the disassembly/reassembly aesthetics of the Forerunner weapons from Halo 4, being able to morph into multiple weapons of that faction. The only ones we've seen so far, though, were the Boltshot and the Incinerator Cannon, which can be used for heavy attacks but is mainly used for Hissatus.

Noire: Makes sense. *checks clock* Oops, looks like we're running out of time, the preview should start soon.

Neptune: Then I should probably start it, Noire, while you go cry in a corner about our divorce, _dear._

Noire: WHY YOU LITTLE-! *changes into Black Heart to strike at Neptune, only to miss and hit-*

Vert: *screams* MY HAIR! *eyes suddenly turn red before changing into Green Heart and preparing her drill spear*

Noire and Neptune: *look at Green Heart, then back at each other*

Noire: Truce?

Neptune: For now… RUN!

* * *

***The two run off as fast as they could from Green Heart as the preview begins***

**Jikai, Kamen Rider SEGA**

Neptune: I think I might know someone who can help give you some more training.

Kai: We're actually at SEGA Headquarters?!

?: Takeshi Narumi… I am SEGA Saturn.

Luna: I still remember going it alone that first time… I was a fool back then.

Noire: LUNA!

**Level 4: A Lunar Past!**

Noire: I could never leave you… you're my daughter...

Luna: ...Okaa-san...

* * *

***MataBlue henshins onscreen before letting loose an inferno at the screen, before Kanohi masks showing the latest chapter of Mataranger appear.***

**MataBlue: So, Generosity's been located and Mitsuko moves into the dorms. Nice.**

***Momo appears and twirls around before a magical flash on the screen shows the recap of the chapter of Guardians of Eclipsia.***

**Momo: Sure was! Pretty weird how the school was attacked like that, though.**

***Kamen Rider Playstation begins his henshin, as well see data replace the screen to show scenes from the current Kamen Rider SEGA episode***

**Playstation: Yeah. Hopefully the school will get repaired soon. Still, it was great to see the Matarangers back together. And the new MataMachines looked really cool!**

***The Gaming Riders then appear alongside the Matarangers, and the Guardians looking out at Gamindustri before Playstation, Momo and MataBlue turn and smile***

**MataBlue, Momo, and PlayStation: SUPER HERO TIME! See you later!**

* * *

**KKD: Whew! Finally, another set completed. And very impressive, too.**

**Silver: We're definitely on a roll! Great job, by the way, Sempai. Anyways, we introduce two new riders this time, Xbox and Playstation, even though they were introduced in the first chapter. What do you think of them, Sempai?**

**KKD: Very cool. Saki may seem too headstrong, but Luna sure knows what the heck she's doing.**

**Silver: Well, she has been at this for 15 years.**

**KKD: True. And judging by the preview, there'll be more revealed about her past.**

**Silver: Speaking of that preview, that "LUNA!" part at the end reminds me of this MLP fan video trailer I saw where Celestia screams out Luna's name after seeing a vision of her worst fear… her own sister turning on her. That's deep. Anyways, I personally like Saki a bit more than the other Riders, mainly because I originally grew up with an Xbox most of my life until I was about 12 when I got a Wii and became a Nintendo fan as well as a Microsoft fan.**

**KKD: I see what you mean... Personally I feel more for Luna, seeing as I'm a near PlayStation loyalist, straying off once for the Wii when my dad got it. But I grew to enjoy SEGA through the PlayStation.**

**Silver: I never liked Sony or the PS3. Just saying. Not to start a console war here...**

**KKD: Dude, we already have that potential in the story. Anyways, what's your favorite part of the chapter?**

**Silver: Gotta say it's when Xbox and Playstation team up with SEGA for that three on one battle against the CPU. That was amazing!**

**KKD: That was my fav, too. Anyways, it's getting late, so we'd better close off. 'Til next time, it's the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Activates Zyudenchi***

**Silver: And the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum, signing off! *prepares Sengoku Driver***

**KKD: Jaa ne.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! And…**

**KKD/Silver: Kyoryu Change!/Henshin! *change into KyoryuSilver and Kamen Rider Gaim***

**KKD and Silver: See you next time! *ride off on the Deinochaser and Sakura Hurricane***


	4. Level 4

**Silver: *Alone in the recording studio, holding a mic in his hand, singing to lyrics on the screen* _Discord! I__'__m howling at the moon. Sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord! Whatever did we do, to make you take our world AWAAAAAAAAAAY?_**

**KKD: YOWCH! *Walks in clearing his ears.* Did you have to scream that last line?**

**Silver: Um… what are you talking about? I just held the AAAAAAAAY part…**

**KKD: *Has hands to ears.* That's what I meant. You don't have to yell it.**

**Silver: Sorry, Sempai. Anyways… *deactivates the karaoke function on the screen* guess it's time to start an episode where Takeshi ISN'T the main focus for once! XD**

**KKD: Yea. As much as I'd like to show off more of him since he's the main rider, the story calls for development from the other characters, too.**

**Silver: Luckily, good ol' SEGA's in the B-story of this episode, and he gets to meet one of the previous SEGA riders! Awesomeness sauce!**

**KKD: I believe the term is "Awesome sauce", not "Awesome_ness_ sauce."**

**Silver: … Screw you and your logic! Let me Engrish!**

**KKD: Engrish? Okay, now I know you've been watching too much JoshScorcher.**

**Silver: Yeah, we've seriously been making a lot of references to his "Over a Barrel" review with Bhaalspawn. I think we're up to five so far…**

**KKD: ...No joke about that. So anyway, we've got more to work with, so it's time to begin. Shall we?**

**Silver: *is counting on his hands, before realizing he's being talked to* Oh. Sorry… yeah, let's get this party started! Cue the Buffalo! *suddenly, a herd of buffalo push the Disclaimer screen into place, running over KKD by mistake***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

**KKD: ...Ow… *twitches in pain***

**Silver: *looks to see KKD on the ground* Ooh… Sorry about that, Sempai.**

**KKD: ...Next time… watch where the herd's running.**

**Silver: Right… Anyways, let's roll the film! PRESS START!**

* * *

It seemed to be a normal day for Takeshi as he was in his SEGA armor, in the midst of his usual training session with Neptune. The goddess seemed to know his every move as the two clashed sword to swords in synchronicity.

"Man, it's been a while since I've trained seriously like this…" Neptune stated, sparring fiercely but starting to run out of breath.

"Maybe you should take a break," SEGA figured, "Besides, you look like you're running out of tricks to show me."

Neptune sighed as she and SEGA both lowered their weapons, SEGA changing back into civilian form. "I guess so. It's been a while since I last trained a gaming rider…"

"Who was the rider before me, anyways?" Takeshi asked.

"You mean the one directly before you, or like last console before you?" Neptune checked, obviously not wanting to tell the whole story about her past riders.

"Well, I guess the one directly before me…"

"Um… well… that would be Tatsuya! Kamen Rider SEGA Saturn," Neptune lied.

"What? But Vert told me you had another Rider 13 years ago, and I don't think the Saturn was your console at the time; it was the Dreamcast," Takeshi pointed out.

"Yeah… well you're wearing the Dreamcast, aren't you? I mean, Luna didn't become a rider until about 4 or 5 years after the Playstation came out… Anyways, I think I might know someone who can help give you some more training," Neptune stated, eagerly wanting to change the subject.

"Ugh… fine," Takeshi groaned, seeing he wasn't gonna get anything out of her at this time.

"Now, you'd better go get Kai. I bet he'd wanna see this," Neptune smirked, "Because… we're heading straight to SEGA Headquarters!"

"NANI?!" Takeshi gawked in surprise before Neptune pushed him toward the lunch hall, where the two saw Kai and Momo sitting next to each other telling jokes next to the purple haired girl Takeshi had seen a week or so ago.

"And then I was like 'That's no Flower! That's my ride!'" Kai finished telling his joke before he and Momo burst out into laughter.

"Oh Kai, you always know how to make _me_ laugh," Momo smiled when she caught her breath, wiping a joyous tear from her eye.

"Oi vey…" Takeshi groaned, before shouting out to Kai, "Yo, Kai! We need to get going. Neptune's waiting for us by the school."

"Momo, darling, we need to hurry! We can't be late," Takeshi also heard Kisho shout from across the room, beckoning to Momo.

"Coming!" Kai and Momo shouted respectively before Kai ran up to Takeshi, before the two walked to meet with Neptune.

"So, what's up?" Kai asked, curious as to what's going on.

Neptune got a gleam in her eye while smiling, "How do you feel about getting an inside tour of SEGA headquarters?"

"WHOA! Really?!" Kai gasped, unable to hold his excitement.

"Yeah. Now, a few rules before we get there…" Neptune started, before she felt herself and Takeshi get pulled by the arm by Kai.

"SEGA HQ, here I come!" Kai shouted.

* * *

**(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)**

***As the instrumental goes on, the light shines on a young teen, Takeshi Narumi, as the camera pans to show half his face before he smiles at the camera, as the scene shifts to show him transformed as SEGA in that position, before showing Kamen Riders Nintendo, Playstation, and Xbox one by one, before the opening caption appears***

**Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (An incomprehensible code sequence)**

***This moment showed Takeshi and Neptune messing around on their laptops and later games, with Takeshi's SEGADriver in the background.***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (Tell me what what it means, Compiler!)**

***Luna and Noire are then seen looking over their work and reacting to something as we then see images of the multiple weapons that could be used.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (I can't make sense of this binary tree)**

***Blanc and Eiji are then seen working before gasping when some kaijn appeared.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate)**

***During this, Saki and Vert are seen relaxing before smiling at the camera.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.)**

***Here, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom are seen hanging out as for a brief second we see the kaijin of this story, with the leaders briefly seen, most notably Arfoire and Pirachu.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (And we were on the same page.)**

***We turn our attention to the friends of the goddess CPUs, Histoire and more before the four Gaming Riders, Takeshi, Luna, Eiji, and Saki appear before the screen with their belt ready, and transformed with the call of henshin.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper)**

***Next, the henshin processes of Neptune-tachi and the Gaming Riders are seen.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!)**

***Transformations complete, we see the heroic CPUs and Gaming Riders battle it out with the corrupted CPUs and other monsters.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (In this sparkling world)**

***We then see the aforementioned heroes and heroines execute their finishers.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!)**

***The eight return to normal before looking up to the skies of Earth, that quickly changes to that of Gamindustri, and smiled/smirked ready for the adventures ahead. The scene then shifts to the title screen***

* * *

**Level 4: A Lunar Past**

Meanwhile, across town, Luna and Noire were having lunch at one of the local cafes. However, as Luna ate, her eyes seemed to be staring nowhere, as if lost in thought.

"What's up, Luna? You thinking of _him_?" Noire chuckled, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"...No," Luna answered plainly, "...I was thinking back to the early days... you know... when you first found me?"

"Oh… yeah," Noire replied, "You were just a baby then. Far too young to be my knight back then, but you were still strong regardless…"

Luna nodded at that, as Noire recalled of when she first found Luna.

* * *

(Cue Flashback)

_It was a dark and cold December night in the year 1994, as a younger Noire, though still looking like a teen, walked down the simple streets of Tokyo, wearing warmer pants, boots, and a heavy jacket on top her more casual clothes. She was returning to her home from work, her first console almost done and set to release when... _

_"WAAAA" she heard a baby crying. She then looked over to the side of the street to see the infant, a female lying in a basket covered by a black blanket that seemed to contrast her hair, gold and shining in the moonlight._

_"Oh you poor thing," Noire responded, bending down to get a good look at the baby, and saw that she was not in the best of conditions due to the cold, __"__Who would leave such a poor innocent child out here in the cold?__"_

_She looked around for a moment to see no one was there, and then, Noire saw a note attached to the basket, which she picked up to read._

_"'To whom this May concern, Due to our inability to buy any necessities to support her, we have to give up our precious little girl. Please give her a good home and care for her as if she were your own. We will be eternally grateful if you do this. Concerned and heartbroken parents.' Oh my__… __I__'__m so sorry__…"_

_Noire then picked up the still-crying girl from the basket, holding her in her arms as the moon continued to shine on the two of them._

"_Don__'__t worry, little one__… __I__'__ll always be here to protect you__… __My little... Luna__…" __Noire comforted as the young girl clung tightly to Noire in an attempt to stay warm, making the goddess smile before she walked home, her new daughter held safely in her arms._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"It was definitely a moment I will never forget for eternity…" Noire stated, a tear flowing from her eye as she smiled at Luna.

"You okay?" Luna asked.

"Hai..." Noire nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, "...I've just been... very blessed... having you as a daughter."

"Okaa-san…" Luna murmured, suddenly starting to tear up. However, the two suddenly heard the alert sound from Luna's PSDriver.

**=ALERT! ADVANCED CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! PRECAUTIONARY MEASURES RECOMMENDED!=**

"Another CPU Kaijin!" Noire gasped, "And an advanced one?!"

"But… the last one of those that happened was…" Luna gasped, bad memories coming to her mind, before she got to her feet, "I'm going. Try to get in contact with the other goddesses. I won't make the same mistake like last time."

"Luna-chan..." Noire started before sighing, also fearful for a repeat of the last time before nodding, "...ganbare."

"I'll make sure to come back to you in one piece, Okaa-san… I promise," Luna stated, before placing her PSDriver to her waist, "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

* * *

A little while prior, Takeshi and Kai saw themselves looking up at the big building, which stood marvelling over the tops of Tokyo, with big neon letters that spelt out SEGA.

"Wow... what a sight to behold..." Takeshi gawked.

"I can't believe it… We're actually at SEGA Headquarters?!" Kai gasped.

"Looks like you boys are excited," Neptune chuckled, "Welcome to my company, and where we will meet one of my previous knights."

"Your previous knights?" Takeshi gawked, a bit curious about the Rider before him by 13 years.

"Yep. Come on in, boys!" Neptune replied, as she used her security card to get inside the front door, before being greeted by the front desk man.

"Konichiwa, Neptune-sama," the man stated, "This must be the new SEGA."

"You betcha," Neptune confirmed, pointing to Takeshi, "Narumi Takeshi's the new SEGA, SEGA DC."

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, Narumi-san," the receptionist replied, shaking Takeshi's hand before turning to Neptune, "Neptune-sama, Fukazawa-san is waiting for you in the R&D department area. I would suggest going to see him right away."

"Splendid! I was just on my way to meet with him. Thank you, Takuya-kun," Neptune waved as she led Takeshi and Kai around the building before coming across one room in particular. There were a bunch of complex machines all over the place, and a man in an all-black business suit and blue tie stood at the controls, monitoring the readings on the machines.

"Fascinating. The Rocket module is working at 300% capacity!" the man exclaimed before adjusting his glasses.

"Yo, Tatsuya-kun! I'm back!" Neptune announced, getting the man's attention.

"Ah, Neptune-sama. Welcome back! You're just in time to help me check the new rider weapon and see if it's up to your standards, as per usual," the man, Tatsuya, replied.

"Hmmm. Let's see if it's all up to snuff," Neptune replied, checking the readings on the machine, "Everything seems to check out, though I don't know if it can be implemented into the SEGA Driver just yet. Needs more testing on the propulsion vectors as well as taking into account the armor that must be added in order to use this new module…"

"Um… excuse me," Takeshi stated, walking forward, "What's this all about?"

"Oh, this is nothing, Takeshi," Neptune assured.

"New guy?" Tatsuya whispered.

"Yep," Neptune replied, before motioning to Takeshi, "Introducing the newest SEGA rider, Narumi Takeshi!"

"Takeshi, huh? Somehow I thought he'd be a bit... bigger," Tatsuya noted.

"Hey! I'm not that short! Who do you think you are, anyways?" Takeshi retorted.

Tatsuya then let out a small grin. "Takeshi Narumi…" he stated, holding out a Driver similar to Takeshi's, only looking more like a SEGA Saturn, "I am Kamen Rider… SEGA Saturn! Tatsuya Fukazawa!"

"EH?! You're my Sempai?!"

"Indeed, young grasshopper," Tatsuya smirked, "Though, let's take this to the practice field where I can truly test your power!"

"Uh... Okay," Takeshi stuttered, getting his driver ready. However, he suddenly heard the elder rider's stomach growl, as Tatsuya suddenly fell down from hunger.

"Ugh… too hungry to fight…" Tatsuya groaned, making Neptune giggle.

"Forgot to refuel, huh, Tatsuya?" Neptune replied with a smirk.

"G-Gomen… guess I've been working in here so long that I've forgotten to eat. Here, let's go and get some lunch. My treat."

"Sure. Didn't get to finish my lunch," Kai replied.

"Who's he, Neptune?" Tatsuya asked, finally noticing Kai, causing the redheaded teen to facefault.

"The goofy one here is my best friend, Kai," Takeshi noted, sweat dropping a bit, "He's a bit random, but you get used to it…"

"I've seen a lot of random stuff during my rider tenure; I think I can handle him," Tatsuya figured.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four were sitting in the company cafeteria, eating some sushi made by the chef.

"Wow! This stuff is fantastic!" Kai stated with his mouth full.

"Best sushi I ever had, and I've had a lot," Takeshi smiled after swallowing the bite he had. He then looked over to see a picture of Tatsuya on the wall, posing with another man in similar attire. "Hey, Tatsuya, who's that?"

Tatsuya then looked over at the picture and smiled, "Oh, that's my former partner, Zeshin, AKA Kamen Rider 64. The two of us worked together a lot in order to take down CPUs in the late 90s."

"Zeshin, huh? Interesting name. What was he like?"

"He was pretty level-headed, compared to my more carefree nature. Though, after he lost his legs during his final mission, he never really was the same. Always so sullen and depressed…" Tatsuya sighed, looking down, "Wish I had been there to help him. Maybe things would have gone differently that day…"

"Oh... Sorry about that," Takeshi replied.

"Yeah… sometimes us Riders don't make it out of our scuffles in one piece. Like what happened with Shin… or Akio…"

"Akio?" Takeshi asked, making Neptune pale, "Who's that?"

"Well…" Tatsuya muttered, before looking over to Neptune, who shook her head, "He's someone that the Boss really doesn't like talking about…" he then looked over to see a picture of himself and Zeshin, both in rider form, posing next to the four goddesses, with a familiar-looking Toddler on Noire's shoulders.

"Who's the toddler Noire's got there?" Kai asked, seeing the photo.

"Oh, that was Luna back when she was little," Tatsuya noted, "Man, hard to believe this was a little over a year before she actually became a rider…"

"Seriously?!" Kai gawked.

"Yeah. She was always a very energetic kid, though that meant she would go all 'lone wolf' and try to fight CPUs all by her lonesome. Though, that all changed about 10 years ago… when she almost lost herself fighting her toughest challenge… I was working at SEGA at that point and was retired, but I still remember that…"

"What happened?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, that was around the time Koji was working for Blanc as Gamecube, and Vert had just gotten her first rider in Korey, the first Xbox… though Boss would know more details than myself."

"Well… I guess I could share it, but it's kinda personal to Luna… Anyways, it started out on a pretty much normal day…" Neptune began.

* * *

**=10 YEARS EARLIER=**

Luna sighed as she sat back in her chair. Despite being only 9-10 at the time, she looked as if she had the body of a 15 year old, and seemed to act like it as well. Her blond hair had neon blue highlights in it, and she wore a blue and gray shirt with a black skirt and blue slippers.

"I feel a bit silly," she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard the door open, as Noire stepped in the house, in similar attire to what she usually wears in the present day.

"Hi Mom. You okay?" Luna asked.

"Just a bit winded…" Noire panted, out of breath, "Those new versions of the MacTroopers…"

"They're called iTroopers now, Mom…"

"Right… those iTroopers make it hard to go outside nowadays," Noire sighed, sitting down next to Luna.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be there to help you, just like you've always been there for me," Luna assured.

Noire smiled as she looked at her daughter. "My, have you grown quite a bit. I remember when you were this little," she stated, showing how tall Luna was with her hands when she was an infant.

Luna blushed, obviously embarrassed by her size. "Don't remind me. I'm such a freak, aren't I?"

"Of course not, Luna-chan. You're beautiful. Your body just grew a bit faster than most girls your age," Noire told her.

"I look like a midget version of the teacher!" Luna complained.

"Luna, don't be like that," Noire replied, hugging her daughter, "You're perfect just the way you are…"

"I guess…" Luna sighed, as she and Noire finished hugging, "So, have the upgrades to the new Driver come in yet?"

"Indeed they have. The Version 2 PSDriver can now access new forms, compared to the version 1 which only had 2…"

"...How many forms can it access, exactly?"

"Three, currently, but it can be updated with more and more discs as they are developed."

"That's good. Don't want to end up a two-trick pony like with the original PSDriver," Luna noted, as Noire handed her the upgraded PSDriver v2. However, as the driver was placed in her hands, Luna heard the alert signal go off.

**=ALERT! ADVANCED CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! PRECAUTIONARY MEASURES RECOMMENDED!=**

"Advanced CPU? Never heard it say that before," Luna gasped as Noire got nervous, "I gotta hurry."

"Oh no you don't, young lady," Noire snapped.

"Let me go! I can handle it, Mom!"

"Advanced CPUs are more dangerous, you gotta wait!"

"I managed to max out in levels with the original driver, I can handle this!"

"True you maxed out version 1, but you'll be back to level 1 with version 2, and with that, you need backup!" Noire scolded.

"No way! Korey and Koji argue all the time, they're not helpful!" Luna responded, "Besides, levels restarting?! That's crazy! I'll prove you wrong!"

With that, Luna pushed away from her mom before running out the door, Noire sighing.

"Why did the side-effects of the PSDriver make her a typical teenager so quickly?" Noire sighed, before pulling out what appeared to be an advanced model of the PS Vita before the console was conceived as she spoke into it, "Blanc, Vert, we have a situation. Get your riders ready, and make sure they don't argue this time…"

* * *

Luna finally reached the area where the Advanced CPU was attacking, which looked very similar to Kratos from God of War, except he had more golden armor, and his face looked more demonic.

"Well, you must be the CPU everyone's talking about," Luna smirked before pulling out her v2 Driver, "Time to take you down. Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, Luna was covered in the PS2 armor, which looked similar to the PS4 armor in the present, only with a pink visor instead of blue.

**"Hmph! A Rider? You don't intimidate me,"** the Kratos CPU scoffed.

"You should be! I'm Kamen Rider Playstation, and all CPUs shall fall to my blade! Beyond the Boundaries of Play… Let's fight!"

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

The CPU charged first, brandishing two giant golden blades compared to PlayStation's one black and blue one. However, the CPU took one swing and knocked the Rider into a wall whereas before in the version 1 armor, Luna would've remained stuck in the ground able to hold off the assault.

**"Looks like you're all bark and no bite, little rider!"** the CPU laughed, **"Don't you know who I am?!"**

"Yeah… you're the guy who's gonna get his butt whooped to Belgium!" PlayStation boasted, as she charged forward again.

**"You're kidding, right?"** the CPU asked, kicking PlayStation in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, **"If anything, I can kick you to Poland and back! You know not who you're dealing with, little girl. I'm no mere CPU, and I'm not just the Kratos CPU, either. I am a member of the AI, and you will remember my name... Yons!"**

"Ha! No way! I maxed out my Version 1 armor, and I can beat CPUs like you in a heartbeat!"

**"Then how do you explain the blade in your back?"** Yons asked, before suddenly warping behind Playstation and stabbing one of his blades in her back.

"Ugh! Onore… CPU-yaro..." PlayStation grunted as the original Xbox, which looked like a blockier version of Xbox One, and GameCube, who wore purple armor that was modeled after the console, arrived alongside Noire, gasping at what happened.

"LUNA!" Noire screamed, as she ran toward her.

"Oh no... Not now. Luna, don't you dare end up like Akio!" Xbox responded as he and Gamecube charged straight at the CPU, Xbox holding some sort of Assault Rifle-like weapon and GameCube equipped with dragon-like claws as the two attacked the CPU head-on.

"Luna… please… don't leave me like this…" Noire murmured, crying as she held the injured body of Luna in her arms.

Xbox and GameCube continued attacking until Xbox's green parts turned red, forcing him to back off as he screamed in pain.

"Korey!" Gamecube gasped, as he ran over to the green rider, who changed back into his civilian form as his pants stayed ablaze, Gamecube changing weapons to dual wooden hammers before shooting ice out of his hands to stop the flames.

**=ICE SMASHERS! READY TO SMASH!=**

"Thanks, Koji… you saved me..." Korey panted.

**"This is getting boring. I'm outta here!"** Yons scoffed before donning a black cloak, similar to those used by Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts, before teleporting away.

"You coward! Come back and fight us!" Gamecube shouted, before sighing and pulling out his henshin disc, reverting to a young man with dark brown hair, green eyes, a purple t-shirt, black shoes and jeans. Korey then stood up beside him, a bit injured from the fight, his blonde hair slightly burnt by the fire, his green eyes showing his exhaustion, not to mention his green t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers were covered in ashes.

"Luna… Luna!" Noire sobbed, as the young girl slowly opened her eyes.

"O… Okaa-san?" Luna murmured, barely conscious, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, Luna…"

"...I was… too stupid to listen to you…" Luna groaned.

"It's alright… I will always be here for you… I could never leave you… you're my daughter…"

"Okaa-san…" Luna murmured before her eyes shut again. Noire then lifted the girl up, walking toward the two men.

"We need to hurry if we're gonna save her. Follow me."

* * *

Luna slowly opened up her eyes, seeing that she was in a bed in a house somewhere. She tried to sit up, but felt the pain in her side as she lifted upward.

"Whoa there! You really shouldn't be standing. It took a lot of share energy to heal you, and you're not fully recovered yet," a male voice stated, revealing a man wearing a yellow cap with a W on it.

"Ugh… J… Justin-sempai?" Luna grunted as she was gently forced back onto the bed.

"Glad you're still with us, Luna-chan. Noire was worried sick about you…" Justin noted.

"...Wouldn't be surprised… what happened to that CPU from earlier?"

"He disappeared. He's part of the AI, an advanced squadron of CPU Kaijin who have evolved past their programming, and can create CPUs of their own," the two heard the voice of Blanc state, as she walked in the doorway, "Guess you could say they're the anti-us."

"Blanc-sama…" Luna murmured.

"You were in pretty bad shape, young one. Luckily, I was able to use a similar technique on you that I've done on Neptune in order to heal you. Though, you will be immortal until it wears off, probably a couple years or so…" Blanc joked.

"...I know you wouldn't do that. My driver made me a freak already, you don't want Okaa-san to worry even more with your magic affecting me," Luna responded.

"Just be glad you're alive. Noire may be my rival, but I still help her when she needs help. Also… we don't want a repeat of what happened to Akio…"

"Yea… that's true," Luna sighed, recalling herself firsthand Akio's sacrifice for Neptune, "I almost made the same mistake, didn't I? I need to be more careful…"

"Yea… not just for our sake," Blanc started before turning in a certain direction, "but for hers, too."

Luna looked where Blanc looked to see Noire sitting in a chair not too far from where she laid, sound asleep.

"H-How long has she…?"

"Since she got you here. She hasn't left your side…"

"... I see. I need to never make such a mistake like that again. I promise… for Mom's sake…"

* * *

**=Present Day=**

"I still remember that time… I was a fool back then," Luna said to herself as she rode on her motorcycle toward SEGA Headquarters, "Well, I won't make that mistake again! I've got a team by my side now, and I won't let anything happen to them or me!"

She quickly parked outside and rushed to the door, stopping on a dime so she wouldn't slam into the door.

"Luna Hashimoto of Sony Corporation. I need to see Neptune, now!" she ordered to the guy up front, before he nodded and unlocked the door, allowing Luna to run in.

* * *

"Wow… she almost died fighting that CPU?" Takeshi gawked, a bit worried.

"Yea, and it was a close one too," Tatsuya nodded.

"However, we did learn a lot due to that encounter," Neptune stated, smiling, "Luna truly understood what it took to be a leader, which impacted her interactions with Wii and 360 when Koji and Korey passed the torch. The gaming riders started to learn how to get along at that point, and became a lot more effective team."

"That's true, Boss. I may have only been watching, but it was great to see Luna grow so mature in such a short amount of time… but I'm not sure how Noire thought of it," Tatsuya chuckled.

However, just as they spoke, they suddenly heard Luna run up to them, obviously out of breath.

"Takeshi… trouble… downtown…" Luna gasped.

Takeshi looked at Luna, before realizing his alert system was going off wildly, compared to a normal alert.

**=ALERT! ADVANCED CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! PRECAUTIONARY MEASURES RECOMMENDED!=**

"What the hey?! ...Never heard it say that before," Takeshi noted.

"Oh no… the A.I. are back," Neptune gasped.

"Noire's already contacted Blanc and Vert. Eiji and Saki are on their way, but I wanted to get you guys in person," Luna informed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some AI butt!" Takeshi stated.

"It won't be that easy, Takeshi," Tatsuya warned, "The AI are incredibly tough, and stronger than normal CPUs. You're gonna need all four gaming riders there… and maybe even a fifth." As he said that, a smirk came to Tatsuya's face, as he placed his SaturnDriver to his waist.

"Wait… are you seriously thinking of going out of retirement for this little battle?" Neptune asked Tatsuya.

"Hey, the Gaming Riders may need all the help they can get. We've never seen how truly strong an AI is. Plus, it'd be just like old times, right?" Tatsuya asked, winking.

"I guess so…" Neptune replied, "But I'm also coming with you guys! Kai, stay here until we get back."

"Aw man! I have to miss out on the action?!" Kai groaned.

"We do have a special playable demo of Sonic Boom to occupy your time if you want… It's in game test room B," Tatsuya noted.

"Wait, really?!" Kai gasped, before running off toward the testing room.

"You'll have to pardon him; he's a bit… game-crazy," Takeshi chuckled as he hooked up his own SEGADriver.

"Hey, I was once the same way," Tatsuya chuckled, as the two held their henshin discs, Tatsuya's being Sonic Jam, before putting them in their drivers to henshin along with Luna.

"Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, Takeshi became SEGA DC once more, and for the first time in quite a while, Tatsuya became SEGA Saturn again, his armor white in coloration with blue accents, vaguely resembling Sonic but not to the extent DC was. The three riders then ran outside, the two SEGAs summoning out their bikes, each using a copy of Daytona USA for their respective consoles.

**=DOWNLOADING MACHINE DAYTONA! INSERT CODE!=**

The two then inputted Left-Right-Left-Right-A-B-Start to summon out two Machine Daytonas, Neptune hopping on SEGA DC's with him, as the four drove off toward the attack.

* * *

**"Ah, it's been so long since I've been around here!"** Yons laughed, as he swung his swords around at everything.

"Not so fast, Kaijin!" the AI heard Kamen Rider Nintendo shout, as he and Xbox ran towards the Kaijin with their sword weapons equipped.

The two Riders, inexperienced against the A.I., just started banging their swords at Yons, who was still wearing his cloak, but the cloak surprisingly acted like a shield, aiding in his defense so it was like the blows did nothing.

**"You fools,"** Yons cackled, before swinging his swords, seemingly only with his mind, in a circle around him, knocking the two riders back.

"Dang! This bald of evil is way too tough!" Xbox gasped.

"Hmph. You'd think that, wouldn't you, rookie?" Nintendo scoffed, rushing forward.

Xbox sighed, as she got up and equipped her Guardian Gun. "You are such a Kaito…" she groaned, before looking over to see Neptune, Playstation, and the two SEGAs zoom over, coming to a drifting stop on their motorcycles, "Well, it's about time you guys got here! Thought you'd miss out on the party! And… wait, did you clone yourself, Take?"

"Nope," SEGA DC replied, "This is my predecessor, SEGA Saturn."

"Whoa! THE SEGA Saturn?!" Xbox gasped.

"That's right," SEGA Saturn confirmed.

**"Oh great, as if having _one_ SEGA back isn't bad enough, now I gotta deal with _TWO _of them?"** Yons groaned.

"Don't forget, your fight is with ME, monster!" Nintendo shouted, clashing swords with Yons pretty easily.

"Nintendo, fall back! You don't know what he's capable of!" Playstation shouted.

"URUSEI! You don't know what you're talking about!" Nintendo snapped before getting launched back by Yons.

"Newsflash, wiseguy, I DO know what I'm talking about! I've faced him before!" Playstation retorted before sighing.

"Like I said, he is such a Kaito…" Xbox affirmed, "Anyways, come on and join in on the battle!"

"Right," Playstation replied, "Beyond the Boundaries of Play! Let's fight!"

"It's time for Game Start!" the two SEGAs shouted together.

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

This time when Yons charged, this time at Playstation, she was able to deflect all of his attacks, with help from both SEGAs and Neptune. The two SEGA riders then stepped back, pulling out their NiGHTS Rifles, which they shot at the AI on "low".

Xbox then came in, moving up close before shooting the Guardian Gun in Boltshot mode point blank at Yons, causing the Kaijin to get pushed back a bit.

**"Onore… ONORE, KAMEN RIDERS!"**

"I say it's about time we finish this the old fashioned way!" Xbox stated, smirking behind her helmet before inputting her hissatsu code and jumping in the air. Playstation and the two SEGAs then did the same, as the four riders jumped in mid-air for a second.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

**=POWER PLAY! LEVEL UP TO MAX!=**

**=X-LEVELS GREEN! READY TO PUSH THE LIMIT!=**

"Gaming Rider KICK~!" the Riders shouted as they aimed their drop kicks at Yons, who was struggling to stay up, before the riders made contact, causing an explosion, which left nothing of Yons except his cloak and bits of data everywhere.

"Game… over!" the four shouted, as their respective emblems appears, the SEGAs getting an S rank for once, while Nintendo's Star definitely seemed to not shine as much, as the rider lay knocked out on the ground.

"O-Onore… CPU-Yaro…" Eiji grunted, as the other riders changed out of rider form.

"Man… been a while since I got an S rank," Takeshi panted, "By the way, how do these convert to experience and power for us Riders?"

"Well, you see, Rider Experience allows us to access new weapons and forms as well as increase the power of attacks against CPU Kaijin," Tatsuya noted, "Think of it like an RPG game. When you level up, your attack power increases as well as you gain more moves. Speaking of…"

Suddenly, Takeshi realized his SEGADriver was suddenly glowing, before it flashed.

**=LEVEL UP! NEW ABILITIES CAN BE ACCESSED!=**

"Whoa… okay… I didn't expect that. ...I was used to Neptune tossing the discs to me, how am I supposed to know what abilities, powers, or weapons I got now?"

"Well, it's more based on power level. The more complex a disc is, the higher level you have to be to wield it. Speaking of…" Tatsuya stated, before tossing a DC Disc toward Takeshi, Chu Chu Rocket, "Neptune's been having me work on this for a while, and now that you're high enough of a level, you can use it. Anyways, we should get back to SEGA HQ. Still have more weapons and stuff to work on."

"Um… right," Takeshi replied as he and Neptune got onto his bike, while Saki hitched a ride with Tatsuya, as they along with Luna drove off, leaving Eiji behind.

"Ugh… I hate Mondays…" Eiji groaned.

* * *

Back at SEGA HQ, Takeshi, Saki, and Luna found themselves playing with Kai on the Sonic Boom demo, which felt strange due to the fact that Knuckles, whom Kai was playing as, had such an awkward model.

"I still don't get what the designers were thinking when they made his redesign," Neptune sighed as she sat next to Tatsuya.

"You know how the designers tend to be when it comes to attracting a new audience, they think it takes a new design each decade to get things down right for the current generation," Tatsuya chuckled.

"Still doesn't excuse the crappy job they did 8 years ago…" Neptune replied.

"Hey… Takeshi… I heard that Tatsuya told you about the… thing…" Luna stated, as she ran ahead of the others in the game as Amy, which was surprising especially to Takeshi as he played Sonic.

"Uh… yeah… he kinda did… was it something too personal?" Takeshi asked.

"No… honestly, I would think it'd be best for you to know. Not every rider makes it out of a battle unscathed. I mean, look at Zeshin and Korey. Both were injured in their battles. And… Akio…"

"Seriously, what's going on with that Akio guy that just mentioning his name makes almost everyone suddenly get so glum?" Takeshi asked.

"Well… remember how I almost died 10 years ago? Akio… he did die. 13 years ago. 2001, the day the Dreamcast died," Luna replied, which made Takeshi shocked before he looked over at Neptune, who looked at him with sad eyes.

"...It's true, isn't it, Neptune… I mean, Boss?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes… it is…" Neptune replied, "I'm sorry, Takeshi. I should have told you sooner. The reason why it's been 13 years was because I didn't want anyone else getting hurt by being my knight. Though… your courage that day we met… it made me realize that more people would get hurt without my knight, whether or not I'm in the console business anymore."

"Glad to see you got over those fears, Boss," Tatsuya smiled.

"It doesn't mean I no longer blame myself for Akio's death," she muttered.

"...Hey Boss? How would you like to try this demo with use when Saki's done?" Takeshi offered.

"...That'd be nice, Takeshi… and you know what… while I still expect you to call me Boss… you don't have to say it all the time," Neptune assured, bringing smiles throughout the room.

"Actually, Takeshi… Neptune can take my place now, I gotta go back home," Luna replied as she gave the controller to Neptune and left with a smile.

"Well, she seemed happy," Kai noted, "Hey, you guys got God of War on this thing?"

With that, everyone chuckled at Kai's comment while Luna left the building.

* * *

As Luna left SEGA HQ, she looked to see Noire standing there, waiting for her.

"...Hi… Okaa-san…" Luna smiled.

"...Luna-chan…" Noire smiled before hugging her daughter, "...I'm glad you're okay…"

"Hey… I didn't make the same mistakes before, right? ...I had back-up this time," Luna pointed out.

"True," Noire nodded, "And I'm proud of you, my little baby… you've grown up so fast."

Luna smiled before hugging Noire back.

"C'mon, let's go get dinner. I'll buy you your favorite," Noire grinned.

"You're the best, Okaa-san," Luna smiled, as the two walked off.

* * *

Back where Yons was defeated, the bits of data suddenly gathered back together under the cloak that remained, before Yons suddenly appeared where he had exploded, grinning.

**"Hmmm. Looks like I'm much harder to kill than my creations. Mark my words, Kamen Rider Playstation… I will get you someday! And your gamer friends too! MWAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

Neptune: Okay, min'na, looks like we have a serious problem here, so I've called in all three of you for this segment.

Noire: ...Really? ...He had to make _that_ Wizard of Oz reference? *facepalm*

Vert: He's quite half-boiled, isn't he?

Blanc: Yes. But then again, the AI are all quite troublesome.

Neptune: Yes, the reason we're all here instead of just two of us is because this is the A.I. Edition! You have been warned.

Blanc: So… Nepstation start?

Noire: Guess so. Neptune?

Neptune: Right! Emergency Nepstation, start! *quickly shows the title screen before zooming back to the four sitting in their chairs, looking serious*

Vert: You may be wondering why we aren't cracking jokes at a time like this. That's because the AI are a group of dangerous enemies.

Blanc: As explained in the chapter, they are a squadron, or sentai, of CPUs who have evolved past their basic programming, developed their own real intelligence, and obtained the power to create their own CPUs. Makes it easier on Arfoire I suppose.

Neptune: It's rumored that the Seven Sages created them to be our opposites, Esag being my anti-CPU, and Yons being Noire's. Kinda like the Psycho Rangers or Jaden Sentai Nejiranger in a sense...

Noire: True, and speaking of Yons, he's our topic of the day. Being the Kratos CPU, he has access to any and all weapons in the God of War games. The CPUs he creates are based off PlayStation characters; the Tiny CPU from chapter 1 is an example of such a Kaijin. Not to mention the cloak, the symbol of his AI status, grants him more powers than before. But it kinda reminds me of the Organization from Kingdom Hearts.

Vert: As well, my AI opposite created the Hunter CPU last chapter, meaning they're all pretty dangerous. Also, isn't Kingdom Hearts a Playstation exclusive? That could mean Yons may produce CPUs like them as we speak!

Blanc: Correction, Kingdom Hearts originated on the PlayStation consoles. The games also expanded to my handhelds later on, meaning my AI opposite, to a lesser extent, can create them too, but again, since Nintendo didn't originate KH, his will be weaker.

Neptune: Seems like you guys have each had a Kaijin created by your doppelgangers so far, which only leaves Esag to create one. And considering the name, and which company he's a part of, you can probably guess which character he's based on, but I won't spoil anything until he comes in…

Momo: *suddenly pops up* … SPOILERS!

Hinata: Um… Momo… she just said she wasn't gonna spoil…

Vert: Um… what are you two doing here? Aren't you guys in your other story?

Hinata: Um… Momo thought she heard spoilers. Sorry to bother you all… *walks out with Momo*

Noire: ...Anyways, to close off, I actually heard Esag's CPUs are the strongest, and he's the most powerful one of all. If he announces his presence with one of his creations... well... our Riders are in for a very tough time.

Neptune: Naturally would make him the leader. So remember, folks, if you see the AI organization, don't hesitate to call us. *points to a number down on the bottom of the screen*

Blanc, Vert, and Noire: ...huh?

Blanc: You do remember this is only a fanfiction, right? They can't see the number you're pointing at.

Momo: *jumps in* Hey! Only I'm allowed to break the fourth wall!

Neptune: Newsflash, Momo. It's kinda our thing, too, in our games!

Vert: *pushes Momo out* Anyways, guess we gotta head out. But remember… if you see a CPU or AI, you know who to call…

Neptune: Teen Titans! *appears in a Robin costume, with Vert as Starfire, Noire as Raven, and Blanc as Beast Boy*

Blanc: *irked* Not what we had in mind.

Neptune: What? Were we gonna do Ghostbusters instead? *the four suddenly appear in Ghostbusters uniform with the ghost-fighting devices on their backs*

Noire: This is getting silly. Can we just end this off?

Vert: Sounds good, but we should probably tune our ecto-packs first. *turns hers on and sings to the hum* _Do!_

Blanc: *sings to her hum* _Re!_

Neptune: *turns on hers* _Neptune!_

Noire: *groans as she turns hers on* G'night, everybody.

* * *

**Jikai, Kamen Rider SEGA!**

Takeshi: How could you do this?! You're no different than those other girls, Hana!

Hana: Why does he even care? It's just a dumb Toku…

Vert: Girls, we may have a situation… this may not be just Yons.

Neptune: Th-That CPU is Esag's!

Hana: Someone help!

Takeshi: Nee-san!

**Level 5: Sibling Conflict!**

**Game Start!**

* * *

***Hinata appears and twirls around before a magical flash on the screen shows the recap of the chapter of Guardians of Eclipsia.***

**Hinata: Sora-chan… Why'd you have to leave...?**

***MataBrown henshins onscreen before letting loose an inferno at the screen, before Kanohi masks showing the latest chapter of Mataranger appear.***

**MataBrown: Sorry to hear that, Hinata. I hope my team doesn't go through the same problem.**

***Kamen Rider SEGA begins his henshin, as well see data replace the screen to show scenes from the current Kamen Rider SEGA episode***

**SEGA: Yea. It seems the Gaming Riders are starting to come together as a unit, though...**

***The Gaming Riders then appear alongside the Matarangers, and the Guardians looking out at Gamindustri before SEGA, Hinata and MataBrown turn and smile***

**MataBrown, Hinata, and SEGA: SUPER HERO TIME! See you later!**

**Hinata: Yay…!**

* * *

**KKD: Phew! That took a while, didn't it?**

**Silver: Eh. It wasn't TOO long. Still, it was pretty cool to see a bit of Luna's backstory, as well as see SEGA team up with one of his predecessors, Saturn.**

**KKD: Yea. Not to mention, if only briefly, we saw other Gaming Riders like GameCube & Korey as Xbox (suffering Red Death, too), as well as Tatsuya mentioning Zeshin, 64.**

**Silver: And I also see you went with a bit of "Professor X" styled characteristic to his character, considering both were paralyzed during a mission… while Charles kinda took a dumb one with a stray bullet in X-Men First Class… though we don't know what happened to Shin...**

**KKD: True, in other news, we finally see how dangerous one of the AI is in action, and Yons is one of the weaker members of the group. With Esag being the strongest, imagine how much trouble our heroes will be in if they had to face _him_ right now.**

**Silver: Wait… YONS is the weakest?! But he's supposed to be FAIZing Kratos, and we have Esag as *is suddenly censored out by Flutter-censors***

**Momo: …SPOILERS!**

**KKD: That's not the point in how they work. First off, Vert's AI counterpart is the weakest since he's been around the least amount. Yons is the second weakest…**

**Silver: And I'm guessing Esag and Blanc's AI counterpart are the strongest since the NES and Master System surfaced around the same time...**

**KKD: Yea, that's about right. And for the record, their forms only dictate their powers and abilities, not the levels and strengths of those powers. Not to mention each cloak grants each AI with a different ability.**

**Silver: Hopefully their power is less than 1006… wait… I have this thing upside down...**

**KKD: Hold up. You planning to use _that_ old meme?**

**Silver: Hey, I've used in the past Over 9000 times before. XD**

**KKD: Oh Neptune help me... Anyways, favorite part?**

**Silver: That emotional scene with Luna and Noire. That's deep. Also, as a note to the note I made last week, I just watched the full thing of that trailer I mentioned before, Fall of the Crystal Empire. It's pretty awesome. I also like the new armor Celestia and Luna got between the trailer and the actual thing. Anyways, your favorite part?**

**KKD: I think for me, it's Luna and Noire's interactions as mother and daughter; you don't see that so much in many forms of media today. Oh, and not to mention SEGA teaming up with SEGATA SANSHIRO... er, I mean Kamen Rider SEGA Saturn. Fun fact, did you know the actor for Kamen Rider Ichigo, Hiroshi Fijioka, was the mascot for the SEGA Saturn? That's why I made that slip up.**

**Silver: LOLz. Anyways, we should probably end things off. *turns on the Karaoke screen* Shall we play them out, Sempai?**

**KKD: Yep, pretty much. Until next time, I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver.**

**Silver: ...And I'm the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum!**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! And…**

**Silver and KKD: *activates Karaoke and begins singing* _Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die J__ä__ger! _*The two rock out to Attack on Titan's theme song as the screen fades to black***


	5. Level 5

**Silver: *is singing as he walks in* _Don__'__t say no. Just live more. Don__'__t say no. Just live more. _**

**KKD: Uh… Silver. We got a guest. *points at Pikatwig.***

**Silver: *looks over to see Pika* Huh? Pika?**

**Pikatwig: Um… hi. *Waves***

**Silver: Hey, man. What are you doing here?**

**Pikatwig: I'm thought I'd come and help out *Turns over to KKD* Plus… I don't want to feel alone.**

**KKD: Don't look at me, he seems to have an anxiety to loneliness.**

**Silver: Eh. I can understand that. Though, go right ahead and join in, dude! The more the merrier! Plus, it'll feel just like when we were doing Dice-O… man, we need to get back to that one sometime…**

**Pikatwig: Yea, I suppose. Also, a character I made… may or may not pop up.**

**Silver: Kota? Dude, I don't know if we'll be able to put him in-...**

**Pikatwig: No. You guys were talking about her like… last chapter.**

**KKD: Oh! You mean Hinata! ...To be fair, it was only Silver making that random guess, not me.**

**Pikatwig: Still wrong. Think your intro for the last chapter. When you guys got off DenLiner.**

**Silver: ...Crono?**

**Pikatwig: *facepalm* No.**

**KKD: Yoko?**

**Pikatwig: Yep.**

**KKD: But that's a whole load of spoilers for something later on, man.**

**Pikatwig: I said 'may or may not'. *Whispers something to KKD***

**KKD: ...Huh?**

**Pikatwig: Let's just get started.**

**KKD: Um… okay… um… *searches his suit* Ugh… HAS ANYONE SEEN THE DISCLAIMER SCREEN?**

**Pikatwig: Here. *Hands it to KKD.***

**KKD: Thanks. ...How'd you get it, anyway?**

**Pikatwig: Found it on my way in.**

**Silver: Okay then, anyways, let's start the chapter! Cue Disclaimers! *hits a button, and the Disclaimer screen suddenly sprouts a propeller on top of it before it flies out of KKD's hands and onto the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

**KKD: Uh… that was weird…**

**Pikatwig: It's Silvah. Don't question it.**

**Silver: No, it's science!**

**KKD: No… this feels more like uh… what's it called?**

**_A BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!_**

**KKD: O-O**

**Silver: Seriously? We've gone from Joshscorcher to Nostalgia Critic?**

**KKD: Hey, don't look at me.**

**Pikatwig: Let's just start…**

**KKD: Right.**

**Silver: Press START!**

* * *

Takeshi walked through the halls, carrying his usual load of laundry as he did every other day, as Kai walked beside him.

"Man, getting to go to SEGA HQ earlier this week was a lot of fun, eh, Take?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, but it lost a bit of luster from you mentioning it a thousand times…" Takeshi sighed, before he suddenly heard laughing nearby followed by someone crying, "Huh? What was that?"

"Dunno. Here, I'll take our laundry while you go check it out. If someone's getting picked on, you're normally the one who handles it," Kai replied, taking the laundry basket from Takeshi and walking toward the laundry area.

"Oi vey… always leaving me to stop the bullying. Oh well, it can't possibly be as bad as the time when… -what the Faiz?!" Takeshi responded, as he looked to see his own sister, Hana, pointing and laughing at a girl in pajamas themed to the 38th Super Sentai team, ToQger, who had pink hair and blue-green eyes, who Takeshi realized was Hinata.

"Stop… please stop!" Hinata begged, tears moving down her face.

"What's the matter, Hinata? Toku Kaijin got your tongue?" Hana asked maliciously, laughing more loudly.

Takeshi gasped at what was going on, before storming up to his sister.

"Hana, stop teasing her right now!" Takeshi shouted, obviously peeved that his twin sister would be so rude, "Seriously? Teasing someone for liking Toku when your own _BROTHER_ is into it?!"

"Ha! Who cares, Nii-san! It's just a stupid Toku series anyways? Who's gonna ca-?" Hana laughed, before she was stopped mid-sentence by Hinata grabbing her neck with one hand, lifting her up and choking her, "ACK! ...Hi-Hinata... what're... you doing?!" Hana choked out.

**"Hinata's not here right now,"** the pinkette responded, her eyes now being violet. Takeshi backed away at the sight of this, a bit frightened at what happened, before he heard Neptune walk behind him, tugging on his shirt to get him.

"Hey! What now, Boss? Where're you taking me this time?" Takeshi asked, being yanked away.

"We have a situation…" Neptune stated, before looking at Hana and gasping.

"But I can't leave right now… something's happening!" Takeshi replied, as Neptune let go of him, and glanced to Hinata, "I need to henshin. Something's going on with Hinata!"

"No! You know that your identity is supposed to be kept hidden at school! It's one of the main laws of Gaming Riders!"

"What laws?! I feel you're pulling that out of your-!" Takeshi stated, before the two looked over to see Sora over with the girl, Hinata, as the pinkette started to calm down before releasing Hana.

"What…?" Neptune gawked confused.

"Sora-chan… thanks," Hinata stated, smiling at the rainbow-haired girl.

"Oh… right," Takeshi nodded, recalling something Sora told him once. However, as Hinata seemed to be mentally stable now, Sora turned toward Hana, her expression showing she was obviously not pleased with Hana's bullying.

"And as for YOU! I NEVER want to see you hurting my friend's feelings ever again!" Sora shouted, grabbing Hana by the shirt, "Honestly, you preppy girls think you can just pick on anyone you want, do ya?!"

"Hey, you got the wrong girl! I'm sorry, okay?!" Hana responded.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" Sora growled, before stomping away without another word. Everyone then started to leave, leaving only Hana, Takeshi, and Neptune in the hallway.

"Nii-san… I…" Hana murmured, before Takeshi glared at her before turning away and leaving without another word, and Neptune quickly followed him.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, the light shines on a young teen, Takeshi Narumi, as the camera pans to show half his face before he smiles at the camera, as the scene shifts to show him transformed as SEGA in that position, before showing Kamen Riders Nintendo, Playstation, and Xbox one by one, before the opening caption appears***

**Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (An incomprehensible code sequence)**

***This moment showed Takeshi and Neptune messing around on their laptops and later games, with Takeshi's SEGADriver in the background.***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (Tell me what what it means, Compiler!)**

***Luna and Noire are then seen looking over their work and reacting to something as we then see images of the multiple weapons that could be used.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (I can't make sense of this binary tree)**

***Blanc and Eiji are then seen working before gasping when some kaijn appeared.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate)**

***During this, Saki and Vert are seen relaxing before smiling at the camera.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.)**

***Here, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom are seen hanging out as for a brief second we see the kaijin of this story, with the leaders briefly seen, most notably Arfoire and Pirachu.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (And we were on the same page.)**

***We turn our attention to the friends of the goddess CPUs, Histoire and more before the four Gaming Riders, Takeshi, Luna, Eiji, and Saki appear before the screen with their belt ready, and transformed with the call of henshin.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper)**

***Next, the henshin processes of Neptune-tachi and the Gaming Riders are seen.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!)**

***Transformations complete, we see the heroic CPUs and Gaming Riders battle it out with the corrupted CPUs and other monsters.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (In this sparkling world)**

***We then see the aforementioned heroes and heroines execute their finishers.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!)**

***The eight return to normal before looking up to the skies of Earth, that quickly changes to that of Gamindustri, and smiled/smirked ready for the adventures ahead. The scene then shifts to the title screen***

* * *

**Level 5: Sibling Conflict**

"Okay… what was that all about?" Neptune asked as the two walked away, "That girl looked like something happened to her, and I don't get it."

"Oh… I guess you weren't told… that girl's name is Hinata Koharu… I think you met her at your welcoming party… anyways, she's… not really… stable, for lack of a better term," Takeshi started to explain.

"What do ya mean?" Neptune responded.

"Well… she's got a case of MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder, which for her is like having two completely different people in one's head, or more depending on how bad the case is," Takeshi explained, however, as he explained this, he heard his sister call out for him from behind, and his mood instantly soured.

"Takeshi!" Hana shouted, catching up to him, "Listen, I'm…"

"You show no respect for anyone who has a different opinion than you, is that it?!" Takeshi shouted, obviously cheesed about what happened a few minutes ago.

"I don't know why Hinata acted like that. One moment she's crying like a baby, the next she's strangling me like she's trying to kill me!"

"And you think you didn't deserve that?" Takeshi stated coldly, "Hana, you are apparently ignorant _and_ stupid. You know Hinata's got MPD, and if you do something like that to her, her other side will go berserk on you!"

"I don't see why she freaked out in the first place. It's just a dumb Tokusatsu…" Hana muttered, making Takeshi even more angry.

"SERIOUSLY?! How could you do this?! You're no different than those other girls, Hana! All you care about is your stupid 'girl things' that you don't even care about anyone else's feelings! I don't even understand how the FAIZ we're even siblings!" with that, Takeshi stomped off, leaving Hana and Neptune behind.

"Wow… I've never seen him act like this," Neptune gawked.

Hana scoffed. "Why does he even care? It's just a dumb Toku…"

"A 'dumb Toku' that he himself likes, and you're honestly acting like a real witch, Hana," Neptune responded, as she walked off.

Hana then looked down at the ground and sighed, obviously seeing the faults in her actions today. "... Nii-san…" As she walked off, however, a patch of darkness hanging from the wall suddenly blinked with a neon green glow.

* * *

"So, how'd you know that Hinata acts like that?" Neptune asked Takeshi and Kai, who had just returned to their dorm.

"Oh, after Sora started training me, she told me about that. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Sora in a while. Wonder what's up?"

"Dunno… but, has this other side ever appeared before?" Neptune asked next.

"Well… it's happened once before with these prissy girls who used to bully Hinata a lot…" Takeshi responded, before suddenly being interrupted by Kai showing up next to them.

"Hey, guys!" Kai shouted, making Takeshi and Neptune jump, "Did you hear that Hinata blew it and almost killed Hana?"

"You think we don't know that, Kai?" Neptune stated, a bit annoyed at the constant sudden appearance of Kai.

"Kai… just… don't bring it up again, okay? ...The cause… I don't even wanna talk about it…" Takeshi sighed.

"What's wrong, Take? Is this about your sister almost getting choked?" Kai asked, only to be responded by a hostile look from Neptune.

"Sister? I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Kai," Takeshi replied, walking off coldly in the direction he and Neptune were going, which was Blanc's house.

"What? Was it something I said?" Kai asked.

* * *

Takeshi, Kai, and Neptune slowly sat down around a round table where all the other CPU Goddesses and their riders sat, each of them with a serious expression on their face. Kai just sat there smiling, while Takeshi was still stressed about what happened earlier.

"Thank you all for coming to the meeting, min'na," Noire started, standing up, "And thank you to Blanc for providing the location for this meeting…"

"Can we just get on with this?" Eiji groaned, "This had better be quick…"

"What a Kaito," Saki whispered quietly to Luna, who held her fingers up to her lips to quiet the green haired girl.

"Now then…" Vert stood up, looking at the others seriously, "Girls, we may have a situation… this may not be just Yons."

"Wait a minute… is this news of another AI?" Takeshi asked, trying to keep his mind on more important things.

"Well… you see, Takeshi, Yons is just one of the AI that are allied with Arfoire," Luna stated, "They are a group of advanced CPU kaijin who have been modified by Arfoire to advance past their programming, making them smarter, stronger, and able to create CPU Kaijin of their own."

"So, sorta like the kaijin from the Shinkenger/Decade team-up?" Kai compared.

"Uh… What?" Blanc asked, confused, while Neptune simply facepalmed.

"Why did we bring him along again?" Neptune sighed.

"Hey, he would have followed us anyways," Takeshi shrugged.

"Valid point Takeshi," Neptune responded, as Noire continued where Luna left off.

"You see, the AI all have anagrams of the names or our companies, and as such they create CPUs based off the games produced by our companies. Case in point, Yons is my dark counterpart creating Playstation and Sony related CPUs," Noire started, "But he's the second weakest of the group seeing my console was the second youngest to the console wars"

"My AI counterpart would be the weakest, being named Fortimocs and focuses on the Xbox/Microsoft CPUs," Vert added.

"Then who are the strongest of the AI group?" Saki asked curiously.

"That'd be Esag and Dentonin, who came around in a similar timeframe to both mine and Neptune's original consoles and Knights," Blanc replied.

"So, they're basically the Nejiranger, then? Better get the same colored armor!" Kai joked.

"...would someone please make him be quiet?" Eiji asked, annoyed.

"I could say the same about you and your negativity, Kaito," Saki retorted, sticking her tongue out at Eiji, provoking him.

"You trying to start something, spinach-hair?!" Eiji shouted, banging on the table.

"OI! You two! PUT A CORK IN IT!" Luna snapped, making Eiji and Saki shut up.

"Yea… so, what do we do about these guys?" Takeshi asked.

"Word of advice, we wait until we're maxed out in levels, and continue to work as a team. We can't take any chances against these guys," Luna told Takeshi after she calmed down from yelling at Eiji and Saki, "I speak from experience..."

"Right… you almost died to that Yoshi guy, right?" Kai noted, making Noire get a bit annoyed while Takeshi and Neptune both rolled their eyes.

"It's Yons, Kai. Y-O-N-S! Got it memorized?" Takeshi corrected.

"Okay, I got it, Axel," Kai responded.

"Would you PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Eiji shouted, shaking the whole room with his voice, before Kai looked at him, a bit hurt.

"Hey, leave him alone! He's just being himself, Kaito-yaro!" Saki defended, getting up and looking as if she were about to punch Eiji in the face

"You wanna go spinach-yaro?! Let's do this thing!" Eiji shouted, readying his Driver. However, just as the two were about to fight...

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

"Ara?" Takeshi gawked, as the four looked at their drivers, which seemed to be flashing wildly, "Never seen a CPU with these kinds of readings before…"

"Hmmm… there's only been a few times when it's been off the charts like that…" Neptune stated before gasping, turning to the rest of the goddesses, "Th-That CPU is Esag's!"

"Esag's? And that's… bad, right?" Takeshi asked.

"You bet it's bad. Aside from some other CPU that I dare not mention, Esag's are always the most difficult to take down. Oh, and DON'T get me started in trying to take him down; he's Sephiroth-in-Kingdom Hearts hard," Luna responded.

"And his method of kaijin creating is one of the most dangerous," Neptune added, "Even though SEGA games aren't produced as often anymore, with the exception of Sonic, the CPU Kaijin created from those characters have massive amounts of anti-data, which makes them stronger!"

"Uh huh," Takeshi nodded.

"And even worse, there have been rumors he creates the CPUs in the most inhumane way possible. Thankfully, while his Sonic-related CPUs are the most dangerous, he rarely creates them, but his CPUs are STILL highly deadly," Luna added.

"And there's one thought that they corrupt humans to have a sort of, extra-life," Blanc informed.

"Wait… you're saying they can drain a person's lifeforce in order to survive after getting deleted?!" Saki gasped, "We have to go stop it before it kills somebody!"

"No, you misunderstand. While they drain life from humans, they actually take a sort of host

body in them," Blanc corrected.

"Even still, we need to defeat this CPU quickly," Takeshi stated, before Eiji suddenly stood up.

"We?" Eiji scoffed, "I don't work with rookies. I'm gonna take this thing out all by myself, and you three better not get in my way." With that, Eiji left the house, surprising everyone else.

"Ugh… really? Rookies? I have more experience than him, why's he even bothering telling me that?" Luna groaned.

"Still, you guys should get out there and deal with this CPU before something devastating happens to someone," Neptune explained.

"I know," Takeshi responded, not really in the mood to talk, as he put his Driver on, and took out his disk. "Henshin."

**=GAME START!=**

"Now…" SEGA stated, looking at the radar built into the SEGADriver's wrist controller, "Where are you?" He then gasped, as he saw that the Kaijin's location was… back at the school.

* * *

At that same time, Hana was sitting outside the gates to the school, feeling rather conflicted. She wanted to apologize, but at the same time, she felt like she didn't need to. She just groaned with these conflicted feelings as someone walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"...I don't know, Kassie… I mean… after what happened with Hinata, I… just feel like I should apologize, but at the same time, Takeshi was being a bit of a jerk to me," Hana said.

"Hana… did you stop to think what you were saying or doing would hurt someone else's feelings?" Kasumi inquired.

"Well… um… I… I guess not…" Hana admitted. "It's just… so much has happened since we were younger, and I want to fit in,"

"Well Hana, you need to ask yourself this. Would you want to be talked to that way if someone was bashing on something you liked?" Kasumi replied, "Besides, is fitting in really that important if you lose what makes you you?"

Hana sighed, and Kasumi left. This simply made Hana begin to question herself, and a thought hit her. "Oh my… I'm turning into one of those girls who bullied Hinata when we were younger…"

Thus, the girl got up to try and find Hinata to apologize, when suddenly she turned to see the same shadow from earlier, which began to grow into the shadowy form of a humanoid figure.

"Wh-What is that?!" Hana gasped, before the shadow suddenly began to seep around her body starting with her feet, absorbing her, and while she struggled it soon became a futile effort, "S-Someone help!"

"There you are!" Eiji smirked, as he readied his Driver. "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

"It's time to start Playing with Power!" Eiji shouted as he transformed into Nintendo as the shadow began to take shape with Hana sinking into it further. Just as Nintendo prepared his weapon, however, SEGA showed up to see his sister swallowed up completely by the shadow.

"Nee-san!" SEGA screamed, looking at the shadowy blob in despair as it took shape, changing into a crimson red color with a shape similar to that of a jester, only the "hat" looked to be a part of its body. It seemed feminine in form, with "curves" in its body shape, and wore a golden mardi gras mask. SEGA instantly recognized the CPU as Reala, only with a more female form than how "he" appeared in the games.

**"Ugh! This form… it's too much like NiGHTS… but… I suppose I have to take what I can get,"** the CPU groaned.

Takeshi continued to stare in despair at the Reala CPU, before Nintendo equipped his Charific Saber to swing at the Kaijin, who swiftly dodged the attack.

"Hold still, damn you!" Nintendo shouted, as he tried to attack the kaijin, before looking over at Sega with an annoyed look. "Oi! What's wrong with you, you dummy! Either help me fight or get the heck outta here!"

"N-Nee-san…" SEGA stuttered, before falling to his knees, "I… I failed to save you… what kind of rider am I if I can't protect the ones I love?" As he said that, tears began to fall through the bottom of his helmet, indicating he was crying.

"What is wrong with you?!" Nintendo shouted, kicking the kaijin away, going over to SEGA, picking him up, and smacking him on the head. "Don't weep! You only show your weakness when you cry about what was inevitable to happen!"

"E-Eiji…" SEGA murmured.

"You're such a rookie. Compassion has proven to make you weak, and now you can't even stand up to this damn CPU Kaijin! What kind of weakling are you?!"

"He's… no… weakling… he's… my… brother," Hana's voice struggled to speak from inside the Reala CPU, causing the Kaijin to start slipping in control.

"Eh? H-Hana?!" Takeshi gasped, looking at the CPU, which had its mask knocked off for a second, revealing Hana's face under it.

"You can do it, Takeshi… I believe in you…" Hana stated, as she slowly came back under the Reala CPU's control, "And by the way, Eiji, compassion doesn't prove you're weaker than someone; it proves you're human, that you care for others. He's no rookie… sure, you may have more battle experience than he does, but when it comes to being an actual human being who protects his fellow man… you're the rookie, Eiji, and that's... NO... understatement."

"What was that?! I'm gonna shut her up!" Nintendo growled, as he charged forward.

However, just as he was about to attack the CPU, to his surprise, he was blocked by SEGA, having taken the blow in the back.

"I… I won't let you harm my sister! She's still in there, you Baka-yaro!" SEGA roared before kicking Nintendo back a distance before staring into the CPU's eyes, somehow freezing it in place as Hana struggled to regain control, "Nee-san… I… I WILL save you! It's time for GAME START!"

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

With that, SEGA did punch the CPU, but it was as if he was trying to punch through the body of the kaijin and reach his sister.

**"Grrrr… you pest!"** the Reala CPU shouted, before kicking SEGA backwards and flying off out the window.

"Damn… I'll never be able to catch her in time… unless…" SEGA thought, before pulling out the ChuChu Rocket disc he had gotten from Tatsuya earlier in the week, placing it in his SEGADriver, "Oh, please do what I think you're supposed to do…"

**=DOWNLOADING SEGA JET FORM! INSERT CODE!=**

With that, Takeshi input the code Up-Up-X-Y-B-Down-Up, this caused his armor to change color, from the blue of Sonic, to an orange-red color similar to the ChuChu Rocket cats, even giving him a new mask that kinda reminded him of the mouth-like look of KyoryuRed, only more cat-like. As well, his back armor formed a rocket-like jet that kinda reminded him of Kamen Rider Fourze, which started to power up.

"Heh. Uchu… Ki- and that's as much as I'll humor that," Sega commented, before taking off out the window after the Reala CPU.

"Here comes the Uchu no Yuusha!" he shouted, as he was able to catch up to the Kaijin, grabbing hold of it and sending both of them downward.

**"Get off me!"** the Reala CPU shouted before the two plunged into the ground, the Reala CPU getting knocked a bit further a few feet.

SEGA slowly stood up, dusting himself off, before getting ready to attack. "Alright, you. Let's see how you do against my almighty rocket-!" However, mid-sentence, SEGA's form flashed back into his regular blue form, surprising SEGA. "Oh...kay… Change of plans…"

**"I hate you gaming Riders, a lot!"** the Reala CPU growled before it charged straight at SEGA, before the rider summoned out his Sonic Blade to deflect the charge using the blunt side of the sword, before slicing, not too far, at the Kaijin, damaging it a bit but leaving Hana unharmed.

"Don't worry sis, I'll get you out," SEGA shouted before he could actually see Hana's hand struggling to break free.

**"O-Onore!"** the CPU roared before SEGA ran forward, and struck as hard as he could, before he was able to pull his sister out of there.

"T-Takeshi…" Hana murmured, before falling unconscious.

"It's okay, nee-san… I'm here…" SEGA replied, before eyeing the CPU Kaijin, which was starting to reform, however this time into a more monstrous version of the CPU's original human form, "Let me tell you one thing, you worthless pile of anti-data… you can attack me… you can harm my friends… but you don't EVER mess with my sister!" With that, SEGA inputted the Hissatsu code into his wrist controller, as his sword began to glow.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

As the CPU Kaijin gave off one final roar, SEGA put all his momentum in his arm before sending forth a massive sword beam that split the CPU Kaijin down the middle, before it exploded into data.

"Game... Over!" SEGA panted, the fight earning him an A Rank medal that evolved into an S Rank right in his hands.

**=LEVEL UP! NEW ABILITIES CAN BE ACCESSED!=**

SEGA then smiled behind his helmet in satisfaction before walking over to Hana, who was slowly coming to.

"Hana… are you alright?" SEGA asked.

"Ugh… Nii-san? I… I'm… sorry," Hana murmured as she woke up, her vision completely coming to before she looked at SEGA, a bit surprised.

"Oh… right," he sighed, taking out his disc, and turning back to normal.

"Wait... what?! You're...?!"

"Yea, Nee-chan. I'm a Kamen Rider. Long story, but I promise I'll explain it when we get back to the dorms," Takeshi replied.

"Okay… so, because you really are a Rider my words must've stung you pretty bad," Hana realized.

"That and you forgot both Kai and I are fans of both Super Sentai and Kamen Rider," Takeshi nodded as he picked up his sister, "But… it's alright. And, you still need to apologize to someone else."

"Oh yea... Hinata..." Hana sighed.

* * *

"Uh… Hinata?" Hana spoke, knocking on her door as Takeshi stood nearby. However, she then heard crying sounds from the other side of the door before it opened.

"Um… yes?" Hinata answered.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hana asked, looking concerned at the pinkette, who'd obviously been crying.

"I...suppose, but, why do you care?" Hinata asked, legitimately wanting to know.

"...Because I wanted to apologize for how I acted before," Hana answered, "I was a big jerk, and I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… I don't hold those type of things against people," Hinata replied.

"So… here, I got ya something to try and make up for it," Hana smiled, holding out a small box wrapped up.

"...For me?" Hinata gawked as she gently took the box from Hana. She slowly opened it up to reveal a Legendary Rider Lockseed of Nadeshiko.

"I preordered this for Takeshi, but… I think it would better go to you, as a sort of peace offering. So… friends?" Hana asked, extending a hand to the pinkette.

Hinata just held the Lockseed in one hand before smiling at Hana and saying, "Friends," before accepting the handshake.

"So… let's see what this one does," Hinata smiled, as she took out a toy Sengoku Driver, and unlocked the Lockseed.

**=NADESHIKO!=**

"Henshin!" Hinata giggled as she placed the lockseed in while Hana and Takeshi watched, before activating the device.

**=SEIYA! NADESHIKO~ ARMS! MRS.~ ROCKET GIRL!=**

Hana couldn't help but smile at Hinata enjoying the new Lockseed, before she and Takeshi said their goodbyes for now and walked back to Hana's dorm, Hana looking at the SEGADriver.

"So, this is your Rider Belt, eh? Seems a little bulky," Hana stated, examining the device, "Kai try to put this on yet?"

"You bet he did, and it didn't work. Boss says that since I'm her chosen knight, I'm the only one who can use it. Also, it slims down in buckle form, and as of now it functions as a fully-functioning console," Takeshi told Hana, making her smile.

"Hey, remember when we used to play Powerstone? How about a couple rounds, just for old times?" Hana asked.

"Sure, why not?" Takeshi shrugged. Hana then smiled at her brother, before realizing something...

"Hey… where's Sora?" Hana asked, seeing the rainbow haired girl wasn't there.

"That's the odd thing, I'm not sure," Takeshi admitted, as the two walked away. As they walked away, Hinata took out her Lockseed to look at it with a sullen expression.

**=LOCK OFF!=**

"Kami-sama… please let her be okay… please," Hinata said under her breath, as a tear came down her face.

* * *

Neptune: Hmmm… well, this featured my own company's character as a CPU Kaijin, so who do I have as a guest for this?!

Takeshi: Hey, what's this studio doing in this place? Hang on… what are you doing here, Boss?

Hana: Um… where are we?

Neptune: Takeshi! Hana! Thank goodness you two are here! I need some people to talk to on this, otherwise, I just come off as a crazy teen talking to herself...

Takeshi: Uh... Ok, at least you're no Momo.

Hana: Anyways, shall we begin, then?

Neptune: Sounds good! Nepstation, Start! *quick flash of the title screen, before fading back to show Neptune and SEGA posing with their sword weapons*

Hana: ...Was that really needed? The blades that is?

SEGA: Hey, there's no kill like overkill, nee-san! *unhenshins into Takeshi*

Neptune: So I guess you told her already?

Takeshi: She kinda saw me as SEGA, Boss. Anyways, can we explain to the audience what the FAIZ we just faced today? Because I am trying to figure that out myself.

Neptune: Oh you mean the Reala CPU? Well, better start it out right, then. Anyways, this week's CPU Kaijin comes from the game NiGHTS into Dreams for the SEGA Saturn and NiGHTS: Journey into Dreams for the Wii, which you have a weapon representing that series, Takeshi.

Takeshi: Yea, the NiGHTS Rifle, but what's that gotta do with the CPU of this week?

Neptune: Well, this CPU is based off of Reala, one of the major antagonists in both games and the "brother" of NiGHTS.

Hana: Brother? She looked pretty female to me when she was all Yummy-style controlling me.

Takeshi: I thought you weren't into Toku.

Hana: ...I saw OOO once.

Neptune: You see, when Esag's CPUs control people, they take a couple of physical features from that person, like with you and your feminine figure.

Hana: *blushes* I guess I have been working on my figure quite a bit.

Takeshi: *rolls eyes* Anyways, let's talk about this thing's abilities. Besides the whole flying thing we saw, what can Reala do?

Neptune: Being the same species as NiGHTS, he has an ability to shapeshift, but he also has a way of teleporting others away and is able to fire some special blasts of dark energy.

Hana: And he's a servant to Wiseman. And no, not the same guy from Wizard, he's as good as dead.

Takeshi: I wasn't thinking of him, but rather the one in charge of NiGHTS' kind.

Neptune: Anyways, thankfully, SEGA was able to beat the Reala CPU without harming Hana, saving her from the corruptive power of the Kaijin.

Hana: Though, it would be pretty cool to have those cool CPU powers again… while being in control, of course.

Takeshi: Wait… you'd actually WANT to be that red clown monster again?!

Hana: Hey, it'd be no different than you in your Rider armor.

Takeshi: … I'd highly doubt that.

Neptune: Please don't argue now, okay? Chap's over.

Hana: Hey, I was just expressing my thoughts. Plus, femme Reala looks pretty cool. One-Winged-Angel-Style Reala… not so much...

Takeshi: Of course you'd compliment femme Reala knowing he took your figure.

Hana: Maybe I should get those powers back and kick your butt… *giggles a bit, before running off, and returning as the CPU*

Takeshi: Henshin!

Neptune: Um… what's going on?

Momo: It's Hana and Takeshi. Don't question it...

SEGA: Saa, bring it on sis!

Hana: You got it, nee-san. *Turns to camera* This is just a little joke, I'm just having some fun with him.

Momo: Wasn't breaking the fourth wall and non-canonity MY job?

Neptune: Just leave her be… Anyways, I'm gonna end this off before everything starts going crazy. I'm Neptune…

SEGA: I'm Takeshi Narumi…

Hana: And I'm Reala… just kidding! *changes back into Hana* And I'm Hana Narumi! See you next time!

* * *

**Jikai, Kamen Rider SEGA**

Momo: Oh, you haven't heard, Kai-san? your sister's on a date.

Takeshi and Kai: N-Nani?!

Kasumi: I'm honestly happy with this guy, Kai! I don't need you two getting in the way.

Saki: That young man is obviously dangerous.

Takeshi: Time for operation Save Kassie…

**Level 6: A Date of Death!**

**Game Start!**

* * *

*the screen suddenly shows a barren landscape, where the second Kamen Rider Den-O, Eric Uchina, is on his knees, choking back tears*

**Den-O's final Destiny…**

Eric: This… THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS!

**A new SEGA Rider?**

*the scene shifts to show Neptune and SEGA looking at a Violet Rider*

Neptune: Ara? Who the heck are you?

**Two riders will finally collide!**

Eric and Takeshi: HENSHIN!

**Kamen Rider Den-O…**

Den-O: Ore… Sanjou!

**Kamen Rider SEGA…**

SEGA: It's time for Game Start!

**Two heroes… to defend two worlds!**

*scene then shows SEGA and Den-O on their motorcycles, jumping explosions*

**Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider SEGA & Den-O: Movie War Eternal!**

**Farewell, Den-O… Forever.**

* * *

**KKD: Whew! That sure took a while. But would you look at that, looks like we have a crossover on the horizon. With my favorite Rider no less… well… he's the second one to use the belt of my favorite Rider, but look who's talking.**

**Pikatwig: My idea for the movie war, just saying… well, the Sega portion…**

**Silver: I thought of the Den-O part, which I'm glad to include my OC Rider, Eric Uchina, AKA Kamen Rider Den-O II.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, favorite part was just kinda being able to help out… don't know if this a permanent thing or not, but just being here was fun enough.**

**Silver: Hey, you're always welcome here, man. Just let us know when you wanna come by and help. Anyways, my favorite part was Hana being absorbed by the Reala CPU. Honestly, I kinda like that concept, and I really liked how the CPU was designed when it was bonded with Hana. I wouldn't mind seeing that CPU make a comeback…**

**KKD: Well to be honest, I have had some plans involving another CPU and Hana, but we'll save that for another time. I gotta admit, I liked when Hana got absorbed, but my favorite part was when Takeshi did what he did as a Rider and as a brother to protect his sister from the evils of the CPU.**

**Silver: Yeah, that was pretty cool. Though, I really hate how Hana was acting at the start of the episode. Making poor Hinata cry like that… and if you've read what happened in Chapter 4 of MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia, you know full well what happened to Sora. Anyways, it was great having you here, Pika, and hopefully you'll show up for another chapter sometime soon.**

**KKD: Yea. It's always a pleasure working with you, aibou.**

**Pikatwig: Thanks. Well, Just Live More. *Teleports off like Megaman would***

**Silver: Sounds good. Anyways, I'm the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum, and he's the Czar of Cross, KKD Silver, and don't forget to, as they say on Youtube, like, comment, and subscribe!**

**KKD: -_-... Okay, first off, Czar? I'm not Russian, so stick to Crossover King. Second, let's just stick with the usual favorite, follow, review, and that sort of thing on here. Anyway, as he said, I'm KKD, he's SilverariaMaximum (seriously, that's a mouthful), and we'll see you next time. Jaa ne! *Disappears in a door to the Train of Time.***

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! *does a frontflip onto the DenBird Motorcycle and drives off***


	6. Level 6

**Silver: *runs in, super excited for some reason* ohmygod ohmygod OHMYGOD! SMASH BROOOOOOOS! *falls down from all the hype.***

**KKD: 0-o… Okay… do I need to splash water on you now?**

**Silver: Freakin'... Smash Bros… Mii Fighters… Palutena… Pac-Man!**

**KKD: Okay, I get the message.**

**Dash: So… AWESOME…**

**Silver: I know, right?**

**KKD: I get the message! Big news, you're anxious to see it released and all that jazz, can we get going here?**

**Silver: Right. Sorry… *ahem* Well, now that three new fighters have been announced, being Pac-Man, Palutena, and your own Mii, looks like Eiji's gonna get a few new weapons that haven't shown up yet… Anywho, we finally get a Kasumi-centric chapter! Yayz! ^^**

**KKD: You must be really happy for her to get some focus, huh?**

**Silver: Duh! She's one of my OCs. Honestly, despite the fact Kai gets more attention than his twin sis, they were originally meant to be shown together. I originally made them for my own OC Rider who never really took off the ground, Kamen Rider Duo, where they'd both be Duo, somewhat akin to W. However, like I said, this never took off, and thus I have two twin characters that I use for other stuff… like this! And Dice-O…**

**KKD: Okay! I get it! You want us to get back to Dice-O at a later point! We're getting there, but can you at least chill out about that?**

**Silver: What? I was just saying. God… -_- Anyways, shall we start the disclaimers?**

**KKD: Just relax and let me get the Disclaimers up.**

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"Man, the new Smash Bros game is starting to look pretty exciting. Gotta hand it to Sakurai-san for making it look so compelling," Kai noted as he sat on his bunk along with Takeshi and Neptune.

"You mean hand it to Blanc. Don't forget, she is the true head of Nintendo. Iwata-san and Miyamoto-san and all the other bigwigs at Nintendo work for her," Neptune noted.

"Same for you and SEGA, I assume?" Takeshi added.

"Well, yeah. I mean, sure it's the game devs who come up with the ideas, but if it weren't for the Goddesses, video games would never have existed. As well, there would be nothing to stop Arfoire and the seven sages from taking over the world…"

"What's the deal with this 'Arfoire' anyways? She a Goddess like the rest of you?" Kai asked.

"I'd… rather not talk about it, in details," Neptune responded.

"Alright," Takeshi shrugged.

"You sure? I'm kinda curious. Is she your mother turned evil or something?" Kai asked, interested in Arfoire's story.

"It's… just complicated, okay? Seriously, I have nothing to say on this right now. Arfoire is a rather sensitive topic to me. She started killing off my friends, enslaved the people of the four worlds of Gamindustri, drained me of my powers, and we were forced out of our home because of her! I still wonder how things have changed on Planeptune…"

"Well let's keep focused on the task at hand for now, boss," Takeshi replied.

"Right. Sorry. It's just… what happened so many years ago… it really hurts that I may never see my home world again. I mean, wouldn't you feel the same if the Earth and everyone you love was taken from you? That's why I'm protecting this world, no matter what," Neptune stated, determined.

"Pretty cool Boss-chan," Takeshi smiled.

"Yeah, Tuney, that's pretty deep," Kai added.

"So… Tuney, and now Boss-chan… okay, I guess," she shrugged, as the door opened up, and a giddy Kasumi walked in.

"Yo, sis. What you so happy about?" Kai asked.

"Oh… it's nothing," Kasumi noted, changing from giddy to a bit nervous when Kai spoke to her, "Hey, you think I could borrow your lucky Dice-O card? I have something that I'm doing later, and I would like to hold onto it for good luck…"

"Uh… sure, I guess," Kai replied, reaching over to the desk on the side of the bed and picking up a card with a picture of a guy in red cheetah-like armor, Red Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and handed it to Kasumi.

"Thanks, bro! You're the best! I'll make sure to get it back to you later," Kasumi stated before running off, very excited.

"What's with her?" Takeshi asked, before the three were interrupted by a familiar pink haired girl.

"Hey, guys! What's poppin'?" Momo shouted, spooking the three.

"Yo, Momo," Kai greeted, while Takeshi and Neptune looked at the girl with annoyed expressions, "Hey, you know why nee-chan's so excited today?"

"Oh, you haven't heard, Kai-san? Your sister's going on a date!" Momo stated gleefully, which made both Kai and Takeshi's eyes shoot wide open in surprise.

"N-NANI?!"

* * *

**(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)**

***As the instrumental goes on, the light shines on a young teen, Takeshi Narumi, as the camera pans to show half his face before he smiles at the camera, as the scene shifts to show him transformed as SEGA in that position, before showing Kamen Riders Nintendo, Playstation, and Xbox one by one, before the opening caption appears***

**Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (An incomprehensible code sequence)**

***This moment showed Takeshi and Neptune messing around on their laptops and later games, with Takeshi's SEGADriver in the background.***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (Tell me what what it means, Compiler!)**

***Luna and Noire are then seen looking over their work and reacting to something as we then see images of the multiple weapons that could be used.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (I can't make sense of this binary tree)**

***Blanc and Eiji are then seen working before gasping when some kaijn appeared.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate)**

***During this, Saki and Vert are seen relaxing before smiling at the camera.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.)**

***Here, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom are seen hanging out as for a brief second we see the kaijin of this story, with the leaders briefly seen, most notably Arfoire and Pirachu.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (And we were on the same page.)**

***We turn our attention to the friends of the goddess CPUs, Histoire and more before the four Gaming Riders, Takeshi, Luna, Eiji, and Saki appear before the screen with their belt ready, and transformed with the call of henshin.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper)**

***Next, the henshin processes of Neptune-tachi and the Gaming Riders are seen.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!)**

***Transformations complete, we see the heroic CPUs and Gaming Riders battle it out with the corrupted CPUs and other monsters.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (In this sparkling world)**

***We then see the aforementioned heroes and heroines execute their finishers.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!)**

***The eight return to normal before looking up to the skies of Earth, that quickly changes to that of Gamindustri, and smiled/smirked ready for the adventures ahead. The scene then shifts to the title screen***

* * *

**Level 6: A Date of Death!**

"...Since when does Kassie go on dates? For that matter, why is she even going on one?" Takeshi asked Momo.

"I dunno…" Momo shrugged, as Kai was wobbling around like a spring, looking sick.

"What's with him all of a sudden?" Neptune asked.

"Kai's probably in shock or something…" Takeshi guessed, "I know I'M in shock."

Kai then dashed into the bathroom, and was gone for a few moments, making Takeshi a bit worried. But then Neptune shouted "Yo Kai?! You didn't fall in in there, did you?!"

Neptune was suddenly shocked to hear Kai screaming in the bathroom, surprising everyone.

"Yowch… that's a loud scream," Neptune responded, cleaning out her ear.

"I thought he was gonna throw up," Momo admitted, as Kai stepped out of the bathroom, a dull expression on his face.

"How could… my sister… have been going on a date… and not tell me about it?" Kai asked.

"Hey, take it easy there. You shouldn't be concerned about that. Aren't you her younger brother and this situation not being any of your concern?" Neptune asked.

"Actually, they're twins! Everyone just assumes Kassie's older because she acts that way!" Momo noted.

"Regardless, I think that everything's gonna be fine, okay? Seriously, you guys are overreacting over nothing," Neptune stated before…

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETEC-!=**

The alert signal was then muffled by Takeshi, who flung his hands over the device so Momo wouldn't hear.

"Hey, what was that?" Momo asked, a bit confused.

"Uh… what was what?" Takeshi responded.

"That alert thingy I just heard. Are you hiding something from me?" Momo asked.

"Uh… no…"

"...Just checking… but I hope my ears aren't going wonky on me," Momo giggled, before leaving. As she finally left, Takeshi sighed.

"That girl knows way too much for her own good," Neptune noted, "Now, let's try to find the CPU before something really bad happens."

"Sensors say it's one of Dentonin's…" Takeshi stated as he looked at the alert radar, which had been recently been updated with a circle indicator split into five colored sections, which were used to indicate which CPU type it was, and the device glowed a cyan blue color in the lower left section.

"That's a good thing. We'd best keep our eyes open for it," Neptune nodded.

"Wait… isn't Dentonin one of the stronger AI, considering he came into existence around the same time as Esag…" Kai noted.

"Yea, he is. But he's still weaker than Esag… not sure how that worked out exactly, though," Neptune responded.

"Well, the SG-1000 came out the same day as the Famicom, so I guess Esag became slightly stronger in that regard. Plus, Esag has a different method of creating CPUs. I would think they'd be equal in strength, but Esag's methods make him stronger…" Takeshi theorized.

"Ah, the SG-1000… never could get that prototype belt to work…" Neptune noted, "Always kept shorting out during tests. I kept it as an emergency rider belt for myself, just in case."

"That explains why you never brought up that old system," Takeshi muttered.

"Hey, if used by anyone else except a Goddess, the strain would kill them. I only use it in case of emergencies, so I can save Share Energy," Neptune replied.

"Yea, yea, yea. You two go and deal with the CPU, meanwhile, I'm gonna go and spy on my sister!" Kai informed, getting out some Go-Buster toys, and putting them on.

"...Overkill on the spy-theme, much? Next thing you know you'll be dressed like those Men in Black Americans talk about," Takeshi groaned, however, as he looked back at Kai, he had changed clothes about as fast as Takeshi would see Momo change clothes in a split second, now in a black suit with sunglasses, which caused Takeshi to facepalm.

"Don't worry. I'm on the case," Kai stated, running off.

"Well, as long as he's out of the way… let's hurry," Neptune stated, as the two started following the signal.

* * *

Kai looked across the table of the cafe he had seen Kasumi walk in to, as she sat at one of the tables across from a young man around her age with black hair and blue eyes, who wore a blue jacket, white and orange shirt, black jeans with white shoes, and wearing blue and white goggles.

"Um… I'm really having a nice time, Kassie," the young man stated, obviously nervous about his date with Kasumi.

"Me too, Kota. I'm glad we actually got to spend time toge-" Kasumi replied, looking into Kota's eyes dreamily before…

"And just WHAT is this about?!" Kai shouted out dramatically, popping up next to Kasumi and her date, surprising them.

"AH! Kai, what the hell are you doing?!" Kasumi gasped.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Kai responded.

"Uh… I'm assuming this is your brother?" Kota inquired.

Kasumi blushed, feeling both embarrassment and frustration at the same time. "Kai… outside. Now!" Kasumi muttered to Kai, dragging him out by his ear.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow!" Kai screamed in pain as Kasumi dragged him out.

"Okay, what is the matter with you?!" Kasumi growled as they walked outside for Kota to be unable to hear.

"Hey, you never told me you were going on a date with someone! Who is he, anyways?!" Kai replied, rubbing his sore ear.

"His name is Kota, and he's an American Exchange student. I met him in chemistry class, and we talked about the things we had in common, and then something just… clicked…" Kasumi explained, blushing a bit, before returning her glaring gaze back at Kai, "And you have no right to invade my personal life!"

"Hey, we're twins! I thought we shared all our secrets with each other!"

"This isn't grade school, Kai! I'm honestly happy with this guy. I don't need you getting in the way of that. Why don't you just go back to your dorm and leave me alone!" With that, Kasumi stormed back into the cafe with a huff, leaving Kai alone and a bit guilty.

* * *

"I don't get it! The signal just vanished!" Takeshi groaned, returning to his dorm with Neptune.

"Maybe the signal was a dud, or one of the other riders got to the CPU first," Neptune replied.

"I bet Eiji got the experience before I did! I'm sick of that brooding, self-centered… erg… Kaito!" Takeshi shouted in exasperation, before he looked to see Kai sitting on his bunk, tears in his eyes, "Hey, Kai, you alright, buddy?"

"Takeshi… how did you and Hana recover your connection so quick?" Kai whimpered from his bunk.

"Well we've relied on each other for a long time to get out of scrapes and bruises and those sorts of things, our bond is strong. But still… you never answered my question. Are you okay?"

"No… I totally blew Kassie's first date, and now she hates me for it. I thought we were supposed to be close… we're siblings…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kai. My sister and I used to fight a lot too, but we never let that come between us," Neptune noted.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Takeshi side-commented.

"I… don't want to talk about it right now…" Neptune replied, looking a bit sullen.

"Oh… I see… well… let me know when you're ready to talk. I'm here for you, boss," Takeshi assured Neptune.

"What's the point of all this?" Kai sighed, "I could've made a new friend with Kota… but instead I lost a sister…"

"Hey, man, everything will be alright," Takeshi comforted, before his phone suddenly went off, "Moshi-Moshi?"

-_Hey Takeshi, it__'__s Saki. Did you see Kassie hanging out with some odd-looking guy lately?-_

"Uh… no. Kai did. Why do you ask?" Takeshi wondered.

_-I__'__ve gotten a CPU trace on the two of them in the cafe. That young man is obviously dangerous. He could be a CPU in disguise. Kassie might be in danger!-_

"Oh no! Nee-chan!" Kai gasped, before running straight out the door.

"Kai, wait!" Takeshi yelled after him, as he and Neptune gave chase.

* * *

"Jeez, why didn't I think of it sooner! I knew that guy was trouble," Kai groaned to himself as he ran straight toward the cafe, Takeshi and Neptune behind him.

"Mou… I hope nothing bad happens…" Neptune murmured.

"You and me both, boss," Takeshi added, as he put on his SEGADriver while running.

It wasn't much longer until they saw Kai spying on his sister again, who seemed to be getting along well with Kota.

"Suggestion, Kai…" Takeshi said, putting a bunch of leaves around him, "If you're gonna spy, disguise yourself."

"This is no time for spying! Go save your sister!" Neptune ordered.

"Uh… right!" Kai shouted, before dashing inside, "NEE-CHAN!"

"Ugh… why do you gotta give him ideas?" Takeshi groaned as Kai ran in and grabbed Kasumi by the hand before dragging her out of there.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan… you're safe now…" Kai stated, hugging Kasumi. However, Kasumi didn't respond at all, and seemed completely motionless at that moment.

"Uh… Kassie, you alright?" Neptune asked nervously.

"Come on, sis. Snap out of it! I'm trying to keep you out of the hands of this CPU!" Kai snapped.

"A CP-what?!" Kota gawked in confusion.

"Now DON'T play dumb with me, bucko!" Kai responded, as Kasumi just gave an annoyed glare at her brother.

"You don't think we made a mistake… do you?" Takeshi whispered to Neptune.

"I don't think so," Neptune shrugged. However, as Kai continued to shout at Kota, Takeshi couldn't help but notice that Kasumi was… melting?

"Uh… Kai?" Takeshi beckoned nervously.

"What?"

"I don't think he's the CPU… I think your sister is…"

"Don't be stupid, Takeshi! There's no way that Kassie would be the-" he began before turning to where Kasumi was, quickly finding out she wasn't there, replaced by a strange pink puddle on the ground, which suddenly reformed into a similar shape of his sister, only made of pink slime.

"Wh-What is that?!" Kota gasped.

"Apparently, your date's been replaced by a slime monster," Neptune stated, "When'd she last leave you?"

"She went to the bathroom for a couple minutes, then came back," Kota stuttered, somewhat scared.

"Hold up… that pink pile of goo's the CPU… a Ditto CPU by the looks of it," Takeshi noticed.

"Regardless, go get your date from the bathroom and run! Kai, go with him!" Neptune shouted. Kota and Kai then nodded before running into the cafe to get Kasumi, "This might be a tough fight. You've never faced an amorphous enemy before. You ready?"

"I'll do my best, boss," Takeshi nodded, preparing his Sonic Adventure disc, "HENSHIN!"

**=GAME START!=**

"Alright, buddy, it's time for Game Start!" SEGA shouted, as he charged at the CPU Kaijin.

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

SEGA was able to slash at some of the creature's attacks with his Sonic Blade, but it just seemed to keep coming forward, before it started surrounding him.

"Wha-oh!" SEGA gasped, placing in his NiGHTS disc to summon out the NiGHTS Rifle.

**=DOWNLOADING NiGHTS RIFLE! INSERT CODE!=**

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

With the Rifle in his hand alongside his blade, SEGA set the Rifle to rapid fire mode and pelted the CPU with multiple blasts.

"Yeah! How do you like them apples?" the blue rider smirked. However, the Ditto CPU just seemed to get back up, before stretching out its gooey body to try and grab SEGA.

"Whoa! Better take to the air," SEGA gasped, placing the ChuChu Rocket disc in to change into Jet Form.

**=DOWNLOADING JET FORM! INSERT CODE!=**

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

After taking to the sky, SEGA tried his hardest to fly away from the CPUs tentacles that formed below, but he realized he had no access to his other weapons in this form!

"Takeshi, use this!" Neptune shouted, throwing up a disc to him, which had a picture of a pink haired girl on it with a futuristic outfit.

"Space Channel 5? You mean that Rhythm game for the Dreamcast? How's this gonna help me out?" SEGA asked after he caught the disc and read the title.

"That weapon is exclusive to use with Jet Form, serving a similar role to the NiGHTS Rifle!" Neptune replied, as SEGA dodged another attack, "And it should give you enough Share Energy into the Rider Armor to keep you in Jet Form!"

"I hope it works," SEGA sighed, inserting the disc into his Driver.

**=DOWNLOADING SPACE SLINGERS! INSERT CODE!=**

With that, SEGA inputted the code Right-X-Y-Up-Right-B-X before two futuristic-looking pistols appeared in his hands.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

"Whoa! These are pretty cool…" SEGA admitted, as he shot down at the CPU, the energy attacks appearing to do some damage.

**"Gah! What is this…?"** the CPU gawked, SEGA slightly surprised that it could talk.

"Little speed for this form, and this brings on the rhythm," SEGA smirked as he landed, dancing around like Michael Jackson as if one of his songs was playing, blasting the CPU occasionally, causing more damage to it, much to its shock.

"_Cause this is a thriller, thriller night!__" _SEGA sang to himself.

"SEGA! Stop fooling around and try a new code!" Neptune groaned, as a code suddenly popped up on SEGA's HUD.

"Okay then, let's see how this works," SEGA smirked as he typed in A-B-X-Y-Start, before his armor burst away from his body, revealing a white space-themed armor underneath that reminded him of Space Channel 5.

**=LIMIT FORM ACTIVE! START UP!=**

"Well, this is new," SEGA admitted, "Makes me wonder if this works with other forms, too."

"It's meant to power up your weapon for a brief period, adapting your armor to be compatible with it, but it uses a lot of Share Energy over time, so the time limit is about 60 seconds!" Neptune warned.

"Roger. Time to make this count," SEGA smirked as he charged around more, rapidly blasting with the Space Slingers, inflicting serious damage to the CPU.

"Time for the Climax!" SEGA shouted, initiating the Hissatsu Code.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

With that, SEGA jumped up, charging up the Space Slingers before aiming them at the Ditto CPU and firing them at full blast, creating a huge explosion from the impact.

"Game… Over," SEGA stated, as his armor changed back to normal, before an A rank medal flew out toward SEGA.

Meanwhile, Kota and Kai were dragging an unconscious Kasumi out of the cafe, who was covered in slime.

"Hey… I'm sorry I accused you of being a monster," Kai noted.

"It's fine… let's just try not to do that again, and please don't pop up randomly when I'm hanging with your sister, okay?" Kota asked.

"Deal. Just… don't tell her about what happened here, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Kota nodded, moving his hand to make it look like he was zipping his lips. As they spoke, Kasumi's eyes slowly started to open, as she looked up at the two of them.

"Ugh… what happened?" she groaned.

"You… uh… hit your head on the sink in the restroom! I called Kai over to help. Thankfully, there seem to be no major injuries," Kota replied.

"Yeah. I wanted to make it up for what happened. I'm really sorry, nee-chan," Kai stated, "Plus, Kota seems like a pretty nice guy."

Kasumi smiled at her brother, helped up by both Kota and Kai before hugging her brother.

"Well, looks like alls well that ends well," Takeshi stated, having changed back while Kasumi wasn't looking.

"Yep. Now, what are we gonna do with this big mess?" Neptune asked, pointing out the damage to the campus.

"...Oh yea," Takeshi nodded, chuckling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "Guess I overdid it a bunch…"

"Ya think? Seriously, there should be a whole clean-up crew to clean up after the mess you guys leave, for me's sake!" Neptune groaned.

"Eh, lighten up, Boss," Takeshi joked, playfully throwing a wad of goo at Neptune, it sticking to her face.

"Ah! Anti-data! It burns!" Neptune shouted a bit overdramatically, before falling to the ground.

"Uh… you alright, boss?" Takeshi asked, slowly approaching her when a blob of the same pink goo was chucked into his face, "HEY!"

"Gotcha!" Neptune giggled, getting back up, a-okay.

"You little-!" Takeshi laughed, before he chased after Neptune.

"So… are they a couple?" Kota asked curiously.

"Ha! Not even close," Kai burst into laughter, as the three watched Takeshi and Neptune run around flinging the goo at each other.

* * *

Blanc: Wait a second… I didn't even show up in this episode!

Neptune: Yeah, well a CPU of your company did, and you like doing these things, so stop complaining!

Blanc: *sighs* Whatever. Guess it's time to start the segment again?

Neptune: Yeppers! Nepstation, START!

*Quick flash of the title screen, before fading back to show Neptune and Blanc staring at each other.*

Blanc: Okay, then. Today's CPU is based off of a creature from the popular game franchise from my handhelds, Pokemon. Specifically Pokemon number 132, Ditto.

Neptune: I might also add that Game Freak also made a game that was on MY consoles, Pulseman.

Blanc: Not that anybody would recall what that game is, stupid.

Neptune: URUSEI! My IPs were awesome back then!

Blanc: And look what's happened to them now… *onscreen shows Sonic 06, NiGHTS Journey into Dreams and a gravestone with Vectorman on it*

Takeshi: *walks over* To be fair, NiGHTS Journey into Dreams was a cool game. But Vectorman… yea, he was poorly received. And Sonic 06… *shudders*

Neptune: *looks at Takeshi annoyed* You traitor...

Takeshi: Hey! I may be a hardcore SEGA fan, but I'm only stating what most fans think about some of the games. And to be fair, again, Sonic 06 was full of glitches, like it wasn't perfected before your devs sent it out.

Neptune: For one, you're MY Knight, so you shouldn't be taking her side. Second, my Devs were being pressured into sending that stupid game out! Now, if you don't have anything else to say that's in my favor, go away!

Takeshi: …Hey, your guys managed to improve a lot since then. Sorry boss… I'm gone. *runs out.*

Blanc: That's what you get for leaving the door open again, "Tuney".

Neptune: Hey, it's bad enough Kai keeps calling me that! Don't you go down the same route! Now, continue with the stinkin' section!

Blanc: Anyways… Ditto is a Pokemon that can shapeshift into any other creature in the game, but it'll most often take the form of the Pokemon it's facing against with the move of 'Transform'. So, the shapeshifting is rather limited.

Neptune: Yeah… plus, its initial form brings a few… questionable concepts to mind. I can feel the wrath of Rule 34 come straight at us for this…

Blanc: *shudders* Don't remind me of that. I've had enough of those things when they used that on Gardevoir, Buneary, and more recently Delphox.

Neptune: Yeah… remember when the internet was a safe place?

Blanc: ...Uh… it wasn't exactly that safe… not that much different compared to today, for that matter.

Neptune: Anyways, the creature seemed to take on Kassie's form. Can Dittos do stuff like that?

Blanc: In the games and anime, no. But they can imitate human body parts in the Pokemon Adventure manga.

Neptune: ...That's a creepy thought.

Blanc: Creepy, but clever, given the character who pulled that move off.

Neptune: ...Okay, I'll give you credit there on that one. Regardless, it was still pretty disgusting, and the goo the CPU left behind is still intact. Speaking of which… *pulls out a jar of the stuff and throws it at Blanc, hitting her in the face.*

Blanc: Anti-data! Gross!

Neptune: That was a joke…

Blanc: *ears start steaming* NEPTUNE…

Neptune: Annnnd… here's where I run. Start the preview! *runs away*

Blanc: GET BACK HERE~! *runs after Neptune as the screen fades to black*

* * *

**Jikai, Kamen Rider SEGA**

Eiji: Friends? Friends are only gonna slow me down.

Saki: Grrr… Why do you have to be such a Kaito?!

Eiji: What the hell does that even mean?!

?: Hope you don't mind me… playing around…

Saki: Eiji, look out!

**Level 7: A Friend to Rely On**

**Game Start!**

* * *

Takeshi: Hey, where'd my henshin disc go?

Takeshi & Eric: Henshin!

**SEGA and Den-O's stories come together!**

Den-O: I… I will change this future!

SEGA: Alternate world or not, I'll still fight for Boss!

**A new Battle unfolds!**

Blanc: GET THEM!

Takeshi: Whoa! I did NOT see this coming…

Neptune: Same…

**And things will never been the same…**

*Vivian and Eric are dangling off the side of the DenLiner*

Vivian: Eric!

Eric: Viv, hold on!

**Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider SEGA & Den-O Movie Taisen Eternal!**

**Coming Soon!**

Ryutaros: Ugh… I think I ate too much.

Momotaros: You Baka!

* * *

***MataBlue henshins onscreen before letting loose an inferno at the screen, before Kanohi masks showing the latest chapter of Mataranger appear.***

**MataBlue: Looks like the Guardians have finally gotten together. What kinds of adventures await for them next?**

***Hinata appears and twirls around before a magical flash on the screen shows the recap of the chapter of Guardians of Eclipsia.***

**Hinata: Who knows. It's great that Kasumi-chan was able to find true love. It's really sweet.**

***Kamen Rider SEGA begins his henshin, as well see data replace the screen to show scenes from the current Kamen Rider SEGA episode***

**SEGA: Can't believe nee-chan is now friends with you guys! Our worlds are getting more and more connected each day!**

***The Gaming Riders then appear alongside the Matarangers, and the Guardians looking out at Gamindustri before SEGA, Hinata and MataBrown turn and smile***

**MataBlue, Hinata, and SEGA: SUPER HERO TIME! See you later!**

**Hinata: Yay…!**

* * *

**Silver: Phew! Thank Kami-sama, that's finished. Sorry about the delay, Minna-san.**

**KKD: Yea… unfortunately due to me having a job and Silver having to deal with High School Graduation, our progress has been slowed down with these stories. So we apologize, but I hope the wait has been worth it for you all.**

**Silver: Yeah. And if it's any compensation, we're well on our way to working on Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: SEGA and Den-O as we speak. Anyways, what do you think of the new Space Slingers, Sempai? Also, big thanks to our Aibou Pikatwig for giving us the idea for that and SEGA's new Limit Form abilities.**

**KKD: Yea. The Space Slingers were very cool, and I couldn't help but add in the Michael Jackson references seeing MJ himself was in the Space Channel 5 game, in model and in voice… even if it was at the end. I don't think I'm spoiling things when I say that. As for the Limit Form, it was pretty creative, too.**

**Silver: Yep. And we're including them for all of SEGA's weapons. Sonic Limit for the Sonic Blade, NiGHTS Limit for the NiGHTS Rifle, and even *gets Flutter-censored by Momo again*.**

**Momo: … SPOILERS!**

**Silver: Oi vey… -_-**

**KKD: Don't look at me, man.**

**Silver: Good point. I should try to stop spoiling things, otherwise Momo's gonna have to put a shock collar on me. Anyways, favorite part?**

**KKD: ...That's sorta tricky, but I think it has to be the part where SEGA activates his Limit Form.**

**Silver: I gotta say, once again, my favorite part was Kai's antics. I love writing for the guy because he just comes so naturally to me to make him completely off the wall while still being a down-to-earth and loyal best friend to Takeshi. Also, I love the new feature on the CPU radar to tell which faction the CPU/AI is a part of: Blue for Esag, a Whiteish cyan for Dentonin, Violet for Yons, Green for Fontimocs, and Red for Arfoire or one of the Seven Sages.**

**KKD: Very clever addition, too.**

**Neptune: Thank you. Of course it worked, seeing it was my idea, after all.**

**Blanc: You're too full of yourself, Tuney.**

**Neptune: URUSEI! Also, stop calling me Tuney!**

**Silver: *breaks the two up* Ladies, seriously, there's no need to fight...**

**?: Uh… so someone has a similar name to me? *In walks Tune followed by Pikatwig***

**KKD: Pika, why're you letting Tune walk in here with you?**

**Pikatwig: She just wanted to tag along wanting to meet 'the character with a similar nickname of sorts as her'.**

**Tune: That and I don't want to wait around the set for the Mega Gaim part of the Movie War for forever in a half. And we're heading back. *The two leave***

**Silver: Right. Anyways, I guess we'll catch you guys later. I'm the Radiant Rider…**

**KKD: And I'm the Crossover King. Also, why'd you cut off right at the end there?**

**Silver: It's a Youtuber countdown thing. Anyways, I gotta get back to DevPro. The new Hero cards are usable now! Yay!**

**KKD: Okay, then I guess we'd better end this soon so you can get to it. Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**

**Neptune and Blanc: Game Start!**


	7. Level 7

**KKD: And here's the last of the Super Hero Time for this week folks.**

**Silver: Yep… *is sitting in a chair playing Super Mario 3D World on the holo-screen as Rosalina***

**KKD: Uh… why're you playing that right now?**

**Silver: Gets me in the mood for writing. Man, I can't wait for Rosalina in Smash Bros 4. I used to main her all the time when I played Mario Kart 7.**

**KKD: "Main her"? Don't you mean "Play as her"?**

**Silver: Sempai, you do not understand modern gaming lingo. *continues playing***

**KKD: Ugh… this is what I get for staying out of the gaming loop so long… that and my limited game choices…**

**Silver: Either way, I can't wait to play her in Smash. Now, if I could just beat this final level…**

**KKD: Right. And speaking of Levels, care to get a start on this one?**

**Silver: I SHALL finish this level, Arceus strike me down now if fate says I can't! *is suddenly struck by lightning, which somehow causes Silver to transform into Rosalina* Um… I guess that's what happens in this world when lightning strikes your game console…**

**KKD: ...Right. *Pulls out Disclaimers, but finds it covered in rust* Really?!**

**Silver: Here, let me try something. *does a spin attack which wipes off the rust***

**KKD: Wow… how'd you do that? *Unfolds the Disclaimers***

**Silver: Guess it's the character. Now, I need to reverse this whole "transformed into character" deal.**

**KKD: Even I don't have a clue about how to deal with that. *Spreads disclaimers across screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one on Team Toku Sonic owns Kamen Rider, or any of the franchises involved including Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyperdimension Neptunia, etc. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and all the etcs you can count. The only original concepts in here are those seen in the original SEGA installments such as the concepts for a lot of these riders and their powers, along with the characters who wear the suits; they belong to KKDSilver, SilveriaMaximum, Kamen Rider ZER0, OverNerd03, and all who were able to help work on this project. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"Hey, where'd my henshin disc go?"

As Takeshi looked around in desperation for his special Sonic Adventure henshin disc, Neptune sat on the top bunk looking very annoyed at him.

"Why do you keep losing that disc?" Neptune groaned.

"I have no idea! One minute my disc is here, the next it's gone!" Takeshi replied, looking everywhere for it.

"Hey… did you see Sora in that dress today? That looked pretty weird," Kai noted from the work desk across from the bed, playing some sort of Steam game on his laptop.

"What do you think, wise guy? I went to check on her to see if she was ready for a race to practice speed and such, and then, BOOM! Laughing fit like no one's business. She looked stupid in that outfit. Personally, I thought she looked at least 20% cooler in her normal outfit," Takeshi answered, still looking.

"I'm kinda worried about you training with her, Takeshi. Seriously, what if she figures out that you're SEGA?" Neptune stated.

"Puh-lease. She may not exactly be the friendliest person in school, but once she's a friend, she's always very loyal to ya. I'm pretty sure she could keep a secret if her life depended on it," Takeshi replied.

"Don't know why you'd say that. Her life wouldn't depend upon it if she told everyone, Take," Kai retorted.

"Knowing information is a powerful thing, Takeshi. If she knew who you were, she could easily become a target for Arfoire and the Seven Sages…" Neptune added.

"You think I wasn't aware of that? I wouldn't have told Hana if I wasn't able to protect her or if she couldn't keep a secret," Takeshi countered, "Now where is that blasted disc?!"

Neptune sighed, before jumping off the bunk, accidently stepping on Takeshi's toes. "Well, where do last remember using it?"

"...Someplace where you weren't standing on my toes for one thing!"

"Ah, oops. Sorry…"

"Hey, didn't you last use it when you rescued Nee-san last week?" Kai asked, "Maybe you dropped it on the ground while you were fighting."

"Yea right, I never dropped a disc before in my life!" Takeshi scoffed.

"You'd better find it. I can't make a second copy of that disc, y'know," Neptune scolded.

"Right right, I got it," Takeshi sighed, "Well, it's worth a shot checking there…"

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, the light shines on a young teen, Takeshi Narumi, as the camera pans to show half his face before he smiles at the camera, as the scene shifts to show him transformed as SEGA in that position, before showing Kamen Riders Nintendo, Playstation, and Xbox one by one, before the opening caption appears***

**Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (An incomprehensible code sequence)**

***This moment showed Takeshi and Neptune messing around on their laptops and later games, with Takeshi's SEGADriver in the background.***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (Tell me what what it means, Compiler!)**

***Luna and Noire are then seen looking over their work and reacting to something as we then see images of the multiple weapons that could be used.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (I can't make sense of this binary tree)**

***Blanc and Eiji are then seen working before gasping when some kaijn appeared.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate)**

***During this, Saki and Vert are seen relaxing before smiling at the camera.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.)**

***Here, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom are seen hanging out as for a brief second we see the kaijin of this story, with the leaders briefly seen, most notably Arfoire and Pirachu.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (And we were on the same page.)**

***We turn our attention to the friends of the goddess CPUs, Histoire and more before the four Gaming Riders, Takeshi, Luna, Eiji, and Saki appear before the screen with their belt ready, and transformed with the call of henshin.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper)**

***Next, the henshin processes of Neptune-tachi and the Gaming Riders are seen.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!)**

***Transformations complete, we see the heroic CPUs and Gaming Riders battle it out with the corrupted CPUs and other monsters.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (In this sparkling world)**

***We then see the aforementioned heroes and heroines execute their finishers.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!)**

***The eight return to normal before looking up to the skies of Earth, that quickly changes to that of Gamindustri, and smiled/smirked ready for the adventures ahead. The scene then shifts to the title screen***

* * *

**Level 7: A Friend to Rely On**

Meanwhile, across town, Eiji sat outside, thinking about what had happened in the past few battles he'd had.

"Narumi Takeshi… why do you have to be such an irritating obstacle?!" he groaned.

"Funny. Tai thought the same thing of Genesis during his tenure as SuFamiKamen Rider," Blanc noted, which made Eiji turn his head to see her, as she walked over gently holding Eiji's henshin disc.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Under your bed, as usual," Blanc answered, "Honestly, you need to take better care of it. Anyways, I've downloaded a couple new weapons onto the device, as well as fixed some of the bugs with Final Smash mode."

"Good to know," Eiji replied, taking the disc back and placing it in his back pocket.

"You do realize we make disc protectors that hang on belt loops that you riders can use, right? You'll crack the disc like that," Blanc sighed.

Only giving her a glance, he removed the disc from his pocket before slipping into the disc protector she mentioned.

"Look, I know I tend to be a bit stiff sometimes, but you shouldn't act like this; this is only going to get you into trouble, just like it did with Tai back during the SuFami/Genesis days," Blanc sighed.

Eiji scoffed. "Please! Taichi-sempai didn't need help from them. You've said it yourself and you and Neptune were enemies."

"That may have been true in the past, but now that Arfoire has resurfaced, taken everything away from us… we're all that we have left… the four of us need to stick together."

"That may be the case for you, but others just slow me down. I work alone, nuff said," Eiji responded.

"Look, going back with Taichi, he didn't know there were tasks he couldn't handle alone, and those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. Remember that, Eiji," Blanc advised.

"Whatever," the youth scoffed, before walking off to look around the city for CPU Kaijin, Blanc looking as he walked away and sighing.

* * *

Across town, Saki continued to practice using her new skills, blasting targets with the Guardian Gun in some sort of Assault Rifle-like mode. Thankfully, the place was abandoned with the exception of Saki and Vert.

"Hyah! Take that, targets!" Saki shouted as Xbox, jumping and doing flips while she shot. A couple bullets went above Vert's head, but any of them that came straight on towards her were deflected by some sort of shield.

"Please, Saki, I know you're excited, but please try to work on your accuracy instead of just firing randomly," Vert sighed.

"Kotae wa kiitenai!" Xbox smirked, continuing her blasting spree.

Vert sighed, before she started glowing, her blonde hair becoming longer and straight worn in a ponytail in a sea-foam green color, her eyes keeping their normal shape but were now a light purple in color, and her outfit changed into a bikini-styled suit with small black and green pieces, exposing a lot of her skin (possibly to hint at overheating issues associated with her consoles). She then pulled out her drill lance, swinging it to produce an energy wave that knocked Xbox to the ground before she changed out of armored form.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?" Saki groaned.

"You were being too reckless. Not only will you hurt civilians just shooting at random, but it could risk your armor overheating," Vert replied, helping Saki up.

"Does that have any relation to how your suit looks pretty skimpy?" Saki randomly asked, the question instantly made Vert's cheeks turn bright red.

"Urm… Th-That doesn't matter!" Vert stuttered, trying to hide her face, "What's important is even if the Red Death isn't present in this version of the Driver, you will still overheat if you're moving too fast. The Share Energy powering your suit isn't exactly ideal for 'staying cool', per se."

"Uh huh… well I haven't had that kind of problem even once yet," Saki pointed out.

"The point is is that it could still happen," Vert informed.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, if in the off-chance that it DOES happen, I still have my team to back me up," Saki reassured, "I mean, both Korey-sempai and Kazuki-sempai had their fellow riders to help them, and I'm no different with having Luna-sempai and Take-san with me!"

"You do know you have to trust _all_ of your fellow riders, _including_ Eiji-san, right?"

"Seriously, Vert-sama? But he's such a Kaito!" Saki groaned.

"You do know I have no idea what that even means…" Vert responded.

"It means that he's a total jerk to everyone and only cares about himself and gaining more power, like Kumon Kaito from Kamen Rider Gaim."

"Uh… right…"

"Thank Kami-sama he's not a Micchi. That dude's a total sociopath backstabber now!" Saki added, as she sat down on one of the broken targets, which surprisingly made good chairs.

"...I'll just take your word for it. Anyways, even if Eiji is a 'Kaito', as you say, he's still a Gaming Rider, and the four of you need to stick together no matter what."

"I'd rather pair up with Take-san. He's a much nicer guy than him."

Vert just groaned in response. "You ignore me now, but one day, you'll see that Eiji is an important part of the team and you should help him even if you hate him. That's just good sportsmanship, as they say in the gaming tournament world."

"Yea, except I don't do those gaming tournaments. Anyways, I'm gonna head into town. Maybe there's some new Kamen Rider merchandise at the comic store, especially since the new summer movies are coming up…" Saki noted, walking out of the warehouse.

"...Oh Saki…" Vert sighed, sitting down and looking up, "Why couldn't there be smoother relationships between the four like last generation?"

* * *

As Saki walked into town, she couldn't help but notice how serene things were as summer break came really close. It'd be exciting to go and see the summer movie next month, and thought she'd invite Kai and Takeshi to come watch it with her.

Just as she got to the comic store, however, she was so lost in thought she didn't notice bumping into Eiji while she walked.

"Hey! Watch it!" Eiji shouted, as he and Saki fell to the ground.

"You watch it you…" Saki started before realizing who she bumped into, "...Kaito…"

"Would you stop calling me that?! What the hell does that even mean?!"

"It means you're a condescending jerk-wad, you Kaito!" Saki shouted.

"And you're an annoying weeaboo," Eiji retorted.

"Say what now?" Saki growled, getting ready to punch Eiji's lights out.

"As if you'd understand," Eiji muttered, about to walk away.

"You know, it's that kind of attitude why you have no friends!" Saki shouted, catching Eiji's attention one last time.

"Friends?" Eiji scoffed.

"Yea, you're just a no-good loner, never trusting anyone but himself!"

"Puh-lease! Friends are only gonna slow me down. I don't need to work with you losers." With that, Eiji started to walk away from Saki, the green-haired girl feeling as if she were about to explode with rage.

"What do you know about friends?! You wouldn't know good friends if they slammed square into your thick skull!" Saki practically roared. With that, she pulled out her XOne Driver before placing in her henshin disc.

"...You really want to waste time fighting me?" Eiji scoffed, not even giving her the time of day, and was even set to walk off.

"The hell I do, Kaito-yaro!" Saki shouted, activating the henshin process, "HENSHIN!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, she aimed her Guardian Gun straight at Eiji's head and firing, before Eiji dodged, slapping on his Driver in response.

"You fool," he muttered, activating his Henshin as well.

**=GAME START!=**

He then charged in with his Charific Saber, blocking all of Xbox's attacks and slashing at her with the fire sword.

"YOU BAKA!" Xbox shouted before placing in another disc, this one being the new Killer Instinct game, and activating it.

**=DOWNLOADING INSTINCT GAUNTLETS! INSERT CODE!=**

Saki then inputted the code X-Y-RB-LB-B-A-X before two black-colored gauntlets appeared on her fists, which she used to block Nintendo's sword.

**=DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!=**

With that, Xbox punched at Nintendo before inputting a small code of A-X-B into her controller, changing her weapons into a curved sword and skull-like shield.

**=CHANGE! SPINAL SABER!=**

With that, Xbox exchanged many blows with Nintendo, who countered with his Charific Saber.

"Enough of this!" Nintendo then shouted, using his controller to change weapons to a large axe with a wooden handle, which he swung straight at Xbox.

**=VILLAGE AXE! READY TO SMASH!=**

Thus, Nintendo held up a large axe that resembled a shovel to an extent, with a curved head and a handle resembling an old fashioned axe. He then knocked Xbox back, knocking the sword out of her hands before changing weapons again to a bow with a golden design to it as well as dark blue trim, as well as two golden rings of light appearing around his left wrist.

**=ICARUS BOW! READY TO SMASH!=**

This time, Nintendo launched a few arrows of light at Xbox, which knocked the green rider to the ground before Nintendo put in his hissatsu code.

**=STAR POWER! TIME FOR A FINAL SMASH!=**

With that, Nintendo shot a volley of different blasts of energy into the air, some straight up and others straight forward, as his armor began to glow gold. Then, Xbox was bombarded by multiple attacks of light, ending in Nintendo launching a final arrow of light, which knocked Saki out of her Rider form.

"Ite…" she winced in pain as Nintendo held the bow to her face, threatening to shoot, "Yeah, go ahead and shoot me… It'll prove that you really only care about power…"

Nintendo just held his position for what felt like minutes, before sighing and powering down his rider form. "You aren't worth my time…" Eiji muttered, as he began to walk away.

Saki slowly began to sit up, looking over at him before stumbling forward a bit. "What's your deal, anyway?"

"...My deal? ...Why would you care?" Eiji scoffed.

"You always act so irritable around everyone and don't seem to care about anything. Don't you even care what will happen to this world if Arfoire takes it over?!" Saki shouted.

"...You wouldn't understand… I only need the power to protect the only people who have ever cared about me… Blanc… and Justin-sempai…" Eiji answered, muttering the two names to himself, hoping Saki wouldn't hear him.

"Justin? But you act so distant from him. Resentful, even."

Eiji groaned in response, "I was hoping you wouldn't hear that… Blanc and Justin were the first people to actually accept me as who I am. Not even my parents cared about me… they were all just too busy to pay attention… and the only time they even acknowledged me… after that they were gone..."

"Whoa… I never knew that…" Saki gawked.

"Of course you wouldn't! ...Nobody bothered to ask… they all saw me as a weakling… I was too kind for my own good, always wanting friends… it made me weak… feel weak… then Blanc came into my life when she and Justin… the FamiKamen Rider… saved my life over some of the others that could've been saved… I knew I wanted to be strong like them. Independent like them."

"...Wow… maybe you are like Kumon Kaito… he went through a similar situation…" Saki murmured, thinking about what Eiji had said.

"Since they took me in… they were kinda like… the parents I always wanted… they never let me down… and I didn't want to let them down either… Justin's getting old, he doesn't have to keep up with the Rider business… that's why I'm constantly on patrol… making sure not just Blanc, but both her and Justin-sempai remain safe…"

"I… I'm sorry I said those things to you. I didn't know that's how you really felt inside…" Saki sighed, walking up to put her hand on his shoulder, but Eiji just moved away from her.

"Whatever. You wouldn't understand me anyways," Eiji shrugged off, about to walk off.

Suddenly, Saki heard something like a fire crackling, making her look around in shock.

"Eiji, look out!" Saki shouted, standing up before pushing Eiji out of the way of an energy blast, which moved past them both and hit a wall, which exploded a huge chunk of it.

"What the heck was-" Eiji started when both of their Drivers went off.

**=ALERT! ADVANCED CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! PRECAUTIONARY MEASURES RECOMMENDED!=**

"...An AI!" they gasped before turning to see a figure in a red cloak similar to Yons, but his presence made Eiji scowl more than he usually would've, "Dentonin…"

**"Well well, if it isn't that fool Blanc's errand boy! It's ever so nice to see you again, Eiji Miyamoto…"** the AI, Dentonin, laughed, before holding out his hand to shoot another blast of energy at the two.

The two managed to dodge the blast rather quickly. Eiji recovered much faster and slapped his Driver back on.

"I've been waiting for you, you monster," Eiji growled, "HENSHIN!"

"I'm helping too!" Saki shouted as well, reinserting her disc, "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

Together, the two teens changed into rider form, before charging at Dentonin, who drew a glowing sword.

"It's time to start playing with power!" Nintendo shouted, readying his Charific Saber.

"Let's break the limits… All for One!" Xbox added, preparing her Instinct Gauntlets in Spinal Saber mode.

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With this usual sound, Nintendo charged in with a roar of rage, attacking Dentonin, but the AI blocked each strike with his own sword.

**"Ah, so you've grown stronger then, Eiji? It seems you've learned a few things since we last fought… though you'll see your parents soon enough,"** Dentonin laughed, swinging at Nintendo's head.

"Eh?!" Xbox gawked, confused by this announcement, but Eiji's blood seemed to boil from this as he attempted to slash faster and harder with his sword.

**"Ah ah ah. No need to be so reckless, Eiji-boy,"** Dentonin stated, stepping backward from his sword strikes.

"URUSEI!" Nintendo roared, changing weapons to a larger two-handed sword that was about as large as his body.

**=RADIANT SABER! READY TO SMASH!=**

"Whoa… I've never seen him like _this_," Xbox gawked as Nintendo put all of his power into his strike, but Dentonin was dodging them like they were nothing. The closest thing to damage Eiji caused was some slight tears in the cloak.

**"That the best you can do, Eiji-boy? Pa-THETIC!"** Dentonin shouted, knocking Nintendo backward and into a wall, before being trapped in some sort of dark aura. With that, Dentonin flung off his cape, revealing a boar-like humanoid with black and gold armor, red hair, gold and red ornamentations, and was also wielding two gold and silver blades.

"Eiji!" Xbox gasped, before she ran forth to face Dentonin, but the boar-like AI just pushed her aside, walking closer toward Eiji, who had changed out of rider form.

Eiji was panting a bit, a look that was somehow a combination of rage and great fear stuck on his face.

_'...How? ...I__'__ve used all of my best skills with the weapons I know best, and STILL nothing! ...Should I dare use that one weapon Nanami-sempai fears?' _Eiji thought to himself.

**"Get ready to join your parents in Celestia, runt!"** Dentonin roared before…

**=X-LEVELS GREEN! READY TO PUSH THE LIMIT!=**

"Eat this, Anti-data scum!" Xbox shouted, shooting her Guardian Gun in Incinerator Cannon mode straight at Dentonin, making him falter a bit and releasing Eiji from the dark cage around him.

"Nani?!" Eiji gawked as Dentonin recovered quickly, but his armor showed signs of damage due to the scorch marks from the blast.

**"Oh, so you're the one who helped delete Yons! He was real upset about that when he came back to us!"**

"Came back? Isn't he… dead?" Xbox gawked.

"...Seems you're still a rookie about these things…" Eiji grunted, standing up, "You see… as long as they have enough Anti-Data, the AI can make multiple lives and can revive a certain number of times."

**"He's right, y'know,"** Dentonin smirked, **"Now, why don't you both come at me? I love a good challenge!"**

Xbox just stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Eiji wasn't in the best condition to continue the fight as he took a really big blow, and she had lost a lot of Share Energy from her armor from that Hissatsu, but she knew the AI wouldn't give up without a fight. Then, to her surprise, Eiji managed to get up, despite what happened.

"Eiji, stay back! You're hurt!" Saki shouted.

"Relax… I've been through worse… besides… I'm not going down until I take this baka-yaro with me," Eiji responded, resetting his U Driver, "Not only that, I still have enough Share Energy to use a Final Smash."

With that, Eiji reactivated his henshin, before changing to a weapon that caused reptilian-like claws to appear on his hands, which looked similar to the claws of the Bowser CPU.

**=KOOPA CLAWS! READY TO SMASH!=**

**"Oh-Ho~! Daring to use the one that made Wii go berserk for a while, huh?"** Dentonin responded with an intrigued look, recalling something that happened in the past, **"It was fun watching her suffer through that mess."**

"It may have affected Nanami-sempai, but Blanc made sure that it would never happen to anyone, and I believe in her! HISSATSU!"

**=STAR POWER! TIME FOR A FINAL SMASH!=**

With that, Nintendo's claw weapons grew larger, as the white rider roared with rage, charging forward with a red aura before attacking Dentonin with multiple slashes, the AI blocking at first, but Eiji's attacks were so powerful that soon he was being hit rapidly. Dentonin's armor then began to show more signs of damage with the dents and claw marks strewn through it until Nintendo combined a flaming roar with a double claw swipe, causing the Ganon/Ganondorf CPU to go flying before rolling on the ground in defeat.

"Heh heh… pretty good… but you still lose, Boy…" Dentonin laughed before he vanished into thin air.

As he disappeared, Nintendo gave one last roar before falling down, changing out of rider form.

"Eiji!" Saki yelled, switching out of Rider form and running to Eiji, who was steaming as streams of red data came from him.

However, Eiji was just panting, barely staying awake.

"Eiji… please… please don't die… we need you…" Saki murmured, tears rolling down her face.

"Relax… I'm not dying, Saki," Eiji panted with a slight chuckle, "I just used up a lot of Share Energy, as well as my own, in that Final Smash… that one may not do what it did to Nanami-sensei… but that's what happens when I use it… and when I put my whole being and rage into the assault…"

"Don't worry, I'll get you back to Blanc. You need to rest…" Saki stated, picking up Eiji before running off toward Blanc's house.

* * *

Later, Eiji was resting in bed with Saki watching over him as Blanc used her powers to take some of the excess Share Energy that was forced into Eiji as well as refill his stamina.

"So… what happened? Why did that happen to Eiji?" Saki asked.

"You see… the Koopa Claws were created as a direct representation of the Bowser CPU, and thus it was unstable. This is the reason we rarely use antagonistic characters for data on weapons, as those are the main resources the AI use for creating CPUs. So much negative energy…" Blanc replied.

"Oh… I see… uh… I heard that Dentonin guy say something about… Nanami-sempai suffering from those weapons… what did he mean by that?" Saki inquired.

"It's a long story, young Saki. What I can tell is that Ibi-san was corrupted by the claws for a time, and even Koji-san had trouble with controlling…"

"Wait… Ibi? As in Ibi-Sensei?! She was a Gaming Rider too?!" Saki gasped, unable to believe her ears.

"Hai… Ibi Nanami-san was Eiji's predecessor, Kamen Rider Nintendo Wii. But back on the subject of the Koopa Claws, since they were made from an antagonistic character's data, Koji-san couldn't control himself that well when he utilized them as Gamecube. Then, when we finished Smash Bros Brawl and upgraded the Smash Gauntlet for the games and included the Final Smash… something went wrong. The Bowser Anti-data in the Koopa Claws took complete control over Nanami, changing her into the Giga Bowser CPU," Blanc sighed, making Saki gasp, "It took all the combined powers of the Riders at the time, Luna and your sempai, Kazuki, to stop the Giga Bowser CPU and save Nanami. She hasn't used that final smash or weapon again to this day, even after I fixed the problem that turned her into that state."

"...Wow… well… then how'd Eiji manage to hold it together so well when he used it? It looked like he was gonna go Kaiju on me any moment," Saki noted.

"...He has a personal vendetta against Dentonin… his own rage worked in sync with the Anti-data of the Bowser CPU left in the claws and he remained in control using his rage to power himself up without turning into a CPU like Ibi-san did," Blanc explained.

"I… wouldn't let that damn CPU overcome me like that…" Eiji grunted, trying to get up but faltering, "I'm too stubborn to go like that…"

"Wow, you're a real Terui, in all honesty, Eiji-san…" Saki stated, smiling.

"Lemme guess… a seemingly cold-hearted guy wanting revenge on those who killed his loved ones?" Eiji guessed.

"Well… that. But also a strong-willed misunderstood young man who is more than the shell that he hides behind…" Saki replied, as she walked toward Eiji and held out her hand, "I know you don't seem to trust people, Eiji, but I want you to know that you can trust me…"

There was a silence for about a minute, and then Eiji smiled and took her hand in his.

"You know… you're the first person I could trust since Blanc and Justin-sempai took me in… you may be a rookie… just not the low-leveled one that I thought you were," Eiji admitted and teased.

"And you're not the cold-hearted jerk that I thought you were…" Saki replied, as the two smiled and shook hands.

"...Good to see you two getting along," Blanc smiled, "Now if only you could admit this to Luna-san and Takeshi-kun, Eiji-kun."

Eiji then scoffed before looking at Blanc. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, but there was a bit of a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeshi, Kai, and Neptune continued to check the area, which was partially destroyed by the battle that had happened, before Takeshi finally found a disc on the ground, but it was cracked and ruined from the past two battles that had happened there.

"Mou… my henshin disc…" Takeshi groaned, picking up the broken disc and seeing the shattered image of Sonic's face on the front.

"You baka!" Neptune growled, slapping him on the back of the head, "Now you've broken your henshin disc! You know how long it took to create that damn thing?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave it on the ground!" Takeshi stuttered, looking at Neptune with apologetic eyes.

"Uh, dude… what's that in your back pocket?" Kai pointed out before pulling out a disc in near-perfect condition: Takeshi's henshin disc.

"Hey! I found it!" Takeshi gasped, "And… it was in my pocket the whole time… Aw come on!"

"You really need to stop putting it in there, dude. You do have a disc case that was provided to you that hooks to your pants AND your belt," Neptune groaned.

"Of all the worst luck, why did I have to think not to look in my back pocket, and then running all over the city trying to find…" Takeshi complained as he walked back to his dorm in annoyance, Kai and Neptune walking behind him.

"Uh… you do realize I saw you put that henshin disc in his back pocket, right?" Kai stated.

"Yeah, well at least he learned his lesson about losing his henshin disc. Next time, I may or may not make him a duplicate," Neptune replied, chuckling a little bit.

"You troll," Kai laughed, as the two walked behind the still complaining Takeshi.

* * *

Blanc: Looks like both of our Riders learned a lesson today… even if Eiji still has a way to go.

Neptune: Next time Takeshi should know not to just throw his discs around willy-nilly like Den-O.

Blanc: Wait, you're seriously watching that Toku now? I thought you didn't watch TV.

Neptune: Yeah, Kai got me into watching it. Anyways, Nepstation start!

*Quick flash of the title screen, before fading back to show Blanc wearing a Link costume and Neptune being dressed like Zelda.*

Neptune: Hey, why do _I_ have to be Zelda?!

Blanc: You have a better figure than me for the role. Anyways, today's AI, Dentonin, comes from the Legend of Zelda series, the ever dreaded Ganon, sometimes known as Ganondorf. Originally, he was the pig monster known as Ganon, but he was later seen as a humanoid known as a Gerudo who'd later transform into the boar-like monster. That's kinda where the CPU, or rather AI, got his designs. He takes aspects from both the pig-like Ganon, and the humanoid Ganondorf.

Neptune: Hey, isn't he the guy who made more or less half the meme base of the internet? "You must DIE!"

Blanc: Grrrrrr! Stupid Philips and their stupid CD-i games! *Slashes the table in half* I should've never made that deal with them… who knew they'd make such crappy games?

Neptune: I think that's also what got Noire so cheesed, considering you chose to pair up with them instead of her, your own "sister", for lack of a better term.

Blanc: Well we still had a bit of a rivalry at that point, and Noire desperately wanted to make her own console instead of a CD-based Nintendo one for me. Sony and Philips were the only companies we could turn to at the time.

Neptune: *sing-songy and mockingly* _Sega did it first._

Blanc: SHUT UP!

Neptune: What's the matter, Sour Grapes? You gonna go all Micchi-style insane on me like in the movie?

Blanc: That hasn't even come out yet, Neptune… And you know that one line, ALONE, could have a boat-load of spoilers in it!

Momo: *suddenly bursts in* SPOILERS!

Neptune and Blanc: GET OUT!

Momo: Oh… heh heh… sorry. *backs out slowly*

Neptune: Moving on. Let's talk about Dentonin's powers.

Blanc: For the most part, he has a lot of the same abilities as Ganondorf does, using a lot of dark magic and energy blasts, preferring to fight at a long distance, but isn't afraid to get in close and get dirty.

Neptune: Yeah, that sword was pretty awesome, and when he got the second one… man, things really heated up!

Blanc: Yes… clearly Arfoire thought of combining his design and powers from the Ocarina of Time version with those of previous games.

Neptune: Pretty creative. It's like the ULTIMATE GANON! MWA HA HA!

Blanc: -_-"...Really? You had to go there?

Neptune: I know. I'm such a ham. XD

Blanc: Maybe I should order a side of eggs.

Neptune: I could get some green paint for those.

Blanc: Now this is getting a bit crazy.

Neptune: Yeah, we should probably end things off. Though, considering we haven't done this in a while… *activates the screen behind her, showing Blanc in a Princess Peach outfit hugging a Mario plushie* Fan~service!

Blanc: Oh, that's it! *transforms into White Heart* I'm gonna get you for this! *Wields her axe, ready to swing at Neptune*

Neptune: ANNNND… preview time. *blocks the strike with her swords* I may not have my HDD form, but BRING IT ON!

* * *

**Jikai, Kamen Rider SEGA!**

?:** You know you cannot resist my charm~...**

Saki: Aw crap. We've lost the guys…

Hana: But… how are we gonna save Nii-san?

Luna: Guess it's our turn again!

Saki & Luna: Henshin!

**Level 8: Girls Fight Out!**

**Game Start!**

* * *

Eric: I will change this future!

SEGA & Den-O: HENSHIN!

**The new era of Den-O draws near!**

Momotaros: **The future cannot be changed. It's impossible!**

Eric: Puh-lease! Impossible is what we used to do.

**SEGA's path has changed!**

Neptune: A-Akio?! Still alive?

Takeshi: It appears we've been flung into an alternate universe of some kind.

**Two Riders…**

Takeshi: I kinda expected Den-O to be a little… older.

Eric: Hey! I'm no younger than you!

**...Will finally meet!**

SEGA: You ready for this?

Den-O: Takeshi… I was born ready.

**Gekijouban! Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider SEGA & Den-O: Movie Taisen Eternal!**

**Coming Soon!**

Momo: That's a big plate of wibbly wobbly timey wimey right there!

Momotaros: **Gee, ya think? *rolls eyes***

* * *

***MataRed henshins onscreen before letting loose an inferno at the screen, before Kanohi masks showing the latest chapter of Mataranger appear.***

**MataRed: Sora in a dress? That was just crazy!**

***Sora appears and twirls around before a magical flash on the screen shows the recap of the chapter of Guardians of Eclipsia.***

**Sora: Yeah, that was pretty uncomfortable. It's pretty good to see Saki and Eiji getting along now for once.**

***Kamen Rider Xbox begins her henshin, as we see data replace the screen to show scenes from the current Kamen Rider SEGA episode***

**Xbox: A new villain for the Matarangers to face?! OOOOH! This is so exciting!**

***The Gaming Riders then appear alongside the Matarangers, and the Guardians looking out at Gamindustri before turning***

**Xbox, Sora, and MataRed: Super Hero Time! See ya later!**

* * *

**KKD: Whew! It took a little while, but hopefully we'll keep on track here in July.**

**Silver: True that! And I was able to do that all while wearing a dress! Now… how do I reverse this?**

**KKD: Don't look at me, that was your idea.**

**Silver: Really? Was it my fault that the console got struck by lightning? -_-**

**KKD: ...Maybe? You were tempting fate, man.**

**Silver: Whatever… Mou… *sits down, before looking at the wand in his hand* Hmmm… maybe… *points wand at self, and zaps himself back to being Silver* Ah, that's better.**

**KKD: How convenient.**

**Silver: Yeah. Good thing I was stuck as Rosalina and not Peach. Man, there are way too many random things that happen in this studio. Mutant cat attacks, portals to Helheim, dropping disclaimer screens...**

**KKD: Whatever you do, don't try to tempt fate again. I get it enough turning into a pony for the MLP fics.**

**Silver: Good point. Anyways, shall we talk about our favorite parts writing this?**

**KKD: Sure. Mine was probably Eiji vs Dentonin and him using the Koopa Claws. It was the closest to my original SEGA concept when I came up with it back during W-OOO's tenure as lead Rider.**

**Silver: Yeah, he reminds me a lot of Ryu Terui mixed with Kumon Kaito.**

**KKD: That was kinda the idea. Well, what about your favorite part?**

**Silver: Well… I'd have to say Xbox vs. Nintendo. We got to see a few new weapons from both sides, as well as Xbox's melee weapon, the Instinct Gauntlets, which, let me tell ya, were really hard to come up with. Seriously, the Xbox One doesn't have the biggest library of games yet...**

**KKD: Well Nintendo and Sony beat them to the next generation, what would you expect?**

**Silver: Tis a shame, really. I miss the old days when Microsoft didn't care about the Kinect and did what they knew their audience like. Oh well. I'm sure they'll pick up steam eventually.**

**KKD: I guess.**

**Silver: Anyways, that ends another Super Hero Time. Tune in next week for battles, singing, girl power, and awesomesauceness! Until then, I'm gonna play some Smash Bros. *sits down in front of the holo-screen and puts Smash Bros Brawl in his Wii U* Let's hope to Arceus that I don't end up zapped into being Samus...**

**KKD: You shouldn't jinx yourself, dude. Anyways, until then, this is KKD Silver and SilverariaMaximum signing off. Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


End file.
